


Danganronpa 3 : Rewrite of the Future

by DarkLight1506



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Consensual Killing, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Future Foundation Members - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLight1506/pseuds/DarkLight1506
Summary: The Final Killing Game , left the all but a few mere survivors dead to be forgotten ...But what if things were different ? What if things had happened slightly differently ?What if we watched the entire game from someone else's perspective ?Watch as Mitarai Ryota struggles to survive in this game of Death and Despair !Who's gonna live ? Who's gonna die ?One thing is certain though ...Not everybody's getting a happy ending ...( Inspired by Crestfallen_Vanity and Luke_Storyhammer works )( DISCONTINUED )





	1. Chapter 1 : Third Time's the Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! This is my very first Fanfic on AO3 so go easy on me okay 
> 
> As the summary probably suggested ,Mitarai is going to be the MC of this story , mainly because I don't want to give Naegi any sort of plot armor that would make any of the changes predictable 
> 
> Also the idea of making Mitarai the MC was actually inspired by CrestFallen_Vanity's work called 'Dead or Lie ' 
> 
> It is also a reimagination / rewrite of Future Arc 
> 
>  
> 
> The writing style was as well borrowed from Luke_Storyhammers story Fanganronpa : Village of Despair 
> 
>  
> 
> They are both great writers , and they're stories are amazing , check them out !  
>  
> 
> Anyway on with the story !

??? : Makoto Naegi , 14th Division Member , I hereby I arrest you for  treason against the Foundation  ...

 

_The one accused was staying silent as the voice continued speaking ..._

 

???: As well as the crime of harboring the Remnants of Despair ... I find you guilty ...

 

_The voice was cold , calm , collective and straightforward ..._

 

_Rather fitting for the Ultimate Student Council President ..._

 

_**Kyousuke Munakata - Future Foundation 2nd Division Head , Vice Chairman of Future Foundation and Former Ultimate Student Council President** _

 

???: { Shocked } Wait a second ! This is totally bogus man !? The dude didn't even get to make his case yet !

 

_**Yasuhiro Hagakure - Future Foundation 14th Division Member , Former Ultimate Clairvoyant** _

 

???: { Angry } Yeah ! He didn't even get to say anything yet ! And you're already declaring him guilty !?!? 

 

_**Aoi Asahina - Future Foundation 13th Division Member , Former Ultimate Swimmer**_

 

???:{ Annoyed }  I thought this was supposed to be a trial . You know ? The type where you aren't declared guilty on the spot ?

 

_**Kyoko Kirigiri- Future Foundation 14th Division Head , Former Ultimate Detective** _

 

???: Guys please , that's enough ... I understand Munakata ...

 

_The voice that had finally spoken was looked at with faces of shock or confusion by his friends ..._

 

???: I accept these terms Munakata .

 

_**Naegi Makoto - Future Foundation 14th Division Member , Ultimate Hope** _

__

Kyousuke : Very well , Juzo restrain him .

 

??? : Got it boss ...

 

_Munakata ordered the rather big ex fighter as he got up from his seat and walked over to Naegi ._

 

_**Juzo Sakakura - Future Foundation 6th Division Head , Former Ultimate Boxer** _

 

_He placed the handcuffs on Naegi as soon as he got close ._

 

Juzo:{Sarcastic }  Sorry to have to do this to hero, especially one that defeated Enoshima 

 

Naegi :{ Smiling } Actual- 

 

_He was cut off when Juzo punched him in the stomach which made him recoil back and stumble to his knees ..._

 

_His friends quickly grabbed him by the shoulders to stop him from hitting the floor ..._

 

Aoi :{Angry} What the hell was that for !

 

_Aoi yelled standing in front of  Juzo in Naegi's defense while Hiro and Kyoko was helping Naegi stand up ._

 

Kyoko : {Angered} Attacking someone who can't fight back huh ? I thought you were a fighter , but I guess you're just a coward ...

 

Juzo :{Angry}  This asshole ! Put the entirety of the Foundation in deep shit and somehow I'm the bad guy !? He shouldn't have the right to defend himself !

 

_He took a violent step toward Naegi , only to be pulled back by another larger man who had gotten up from his seat to stop the violence from continuing further ..._

 

???: That is quite enough Juzo ! Make another step and you'll have to answer to the Great Gozu !

 

_**Great Gozu - Future Foundation 12th Division Head , Former Ultimate Wrestler** _

 

_Juzo looked like he had something to say  about that comment but was cut off by Munakata ._

 

Munakata : He's right , we're going nowhere with this . Yukizome  take Naegi to the infirmary , we'll continue the discussion while you are away ...

 

???: Got it , Kyousuke 

 

_**Chisa Yukizome - Future Foundation 5th Division Head , Former Ultimate Housekeeper and Teacher at Hope's Peak Academy** _

 

Chisa : { Worried } Come on , Naegi lets get you to the infirmary 

 

_Chisa said helping Kyoko ,Hiro and Aoi escort Naegi to the infirmary as Juzo and Gozu returned to their seats but not before glaring at each other ..._

 

???:{Shrugging } Well that could have went worse . 

 

**_Koichi Kizakura - Future Foundation 3rd Division Head , Former Ultimate Scout_ **

 

???:{Calm}  That is an understatement  Kizakura .

 

**_Kazuo Tengan - Future Foundation 1st Division Head , Chairman of Future Foundation and Former Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy_ **

 

Great Gozu : {Angry} Juzo ! What the hell was that !? 

 

_The boxer merely scoffed at the wrestlers direction ._

 

Juzo : Just giving him what he had coming . 

 

???: {Shocked} Still don't you think , you were being a little too harsh ? 

 

_**Daisaku Bandai -  Future Foundation 11th Division Head , Former Ultimate Farmer** _

 

Juzo : { Scoff } Are you kidding ? A punch like that could be considered  me being nice ...

 

???:{Bored}  Yeah , yeah , whatever you say you muscle freak , Yoi-chan open wide !

 

_**Ruruka Ando -  Future Foundation 8th Division Head , Former Ultimate Confectioner** _

 

???: Ahhhh! *Munch*Munch* Thanks Ruruka ...

 

**_Sonosuke Izayoi  -  Future Foundation 9th Division Head , Former Ultimate Blacksmith_ **

 

Munakata : Moving back to the topic at hand , we must discuss now   what to do with Naegi Makoto .

 

Kazuo : Hang on ,Kyousuke we still haven't properly decided whether or not he is guilty yet .

 

_I saw Munakata cast a sideways glance at the chairman before crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair ._

 

Munakata : I don' t understand what their is to discuss chairman , Naegi Makoto is without  doubt guilty .

 

???: That may be the case but we must consider all options first .

 

_**Miaya Gekkogahara - Future Foundation 7th Division Head , Former Ultimate Therapist** _

 

???: I agree with Miaya , we must consider all options first ... before making a decision as sensitive as this one ...

 

_**Seiko Kimura - Future Foundation 4th Division Head , Former Ultimate Pharmacist** _

 

Ando : Of course you would side with the traitor . 

 

Seiko : {Angry} I'm not siding with anyone ! I'm just saying we need to consider all possibilities first , I'm just thinking logically ... something you are incapable of doing .

 

Ando :{Angry}  Kimura you ! - 

 

Munakata : {Calm , Cold} That is enough , we are getting nowhere like this so let us just talk about the matter at hand , shall we ?

 

_Ando and Seiko drew venemous looks at each other before redirecting their attention at Munakata ._

 

Munakata :As you all know , Naegi Makoto of the 14th Division  harbored the Remnants of Despair from us and used unauthorized Future Foundation technology in a   vain attempt to save them . 

 

_Munakata stared at the chairman for a good few seconds before speaking ._

 

Munakata : His guilt is without a doubt chairman .

 

_The chairman looked deep I thought for a minute ._

 

Kazuo : {Calm } I agree with you Kyousuke , Naegi is guilty for all the things you have claimed , there is just overwhelming evidence .

 

Munakata : {Cold} Just as I said 

 

Kazuo : But his guilt or innocence are irrelevant in this case , as we already know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he is guilty .

 

Munakata : And that is why , we must dispose of him so we can get back to more important matters . 

 

_The chairman held up a finger in Munakata's direction , as if asking him for silence_

 

Kazuo : What we should be discussing is whether or not we should or shouldn't punish Naegi .

 

_I could tell as soon as he said that the others were shocked or confused ._

 

Juzo  : { Angry } Chairman ! Don't tell me you're just going to let him off with a slap on the wrist , for fuck sake  ! He  harbored the people who quite  literally turned the world into a landscape of rubble and death ! 

 

Kazuo : {Calm } I'm not saying he shouldn't be punished Juzo ,all I'm saying is that we should understand his reasons for doing what he did first and then we can decide on a proper punishment .

 

Ando :{Bored}  If we're talking about punishment , why don't we just execute the bastard and get on with it ?

 

Bandai :{Shocked } Ando ! Y-you don't mean that do you ? 

 

Seiko : {Disgusted} She means every thing that comes out of her mouth 

 

Ando : {Bored } I'm just saying it would be the quickest solution 

 

Miaya :  {Calm, Monomi speaking , typing on computer }Execution may be a little too harsh in my opinion , { Typing on computer } And if word got out to the rest of the Foundation about this execution , we would be in even more trouble than we already are .

 

Juzo : { Annoyed } *sigh * Can't believe I'm saying this but ... Gekkogahara's got a point  if word got out that the  Foundation executed the 'hero' that took down Enoshima  it'd be a PR disaster for us ....

 

 Ruruka : {Bored } Yeah , and it would be even worse still if the guys at the bottom found out about the stuff that went down at Jabberwock Island , we'd have a major problem ...

 

Munakata : Juzo , Ruruka and Gekkogahara all raise valid points but even still ... his actions cannot go unpunished ...

 

Great Gozu : *sigh * We're getting nowhere like this , we need to decide on a course of action soon...

 

Kizakura :{Shrugging}  Maybe we should try getting some new opinions in the mix 

 

_I saw the chairman look around  the board until his eyes landed on me  ..._

 

Kazuo : Mitarai , do you have anything on your mind ? You've been eerily quiet for most of the discussion ...

 

???: { Startled } H-huh !? O-oh , sorry Chairman I was just deep in thought ...

 

_**Ryota Mitarai - Future Foundation 10th Division Head , Former Ultimate Animator** _

 

_He really startled me just now ..._

 

Kazuo : I was asking if you had any opinion on the matter at hand concerning Naegi 

 

Mitarai : Um , I guess ...

 

Juzo : {Annoyed } If you have something to say , spit it out ...

 

Mitarai : {Shocked } U-U-Um , I ...

 

Kazuo : Juzo please calm down ,  let Mitarai speak ...

 

_I noticed all eyes were on me now ..._

 

_Guess I got no choice ..._

 

Mitarai : {Nervous } W-well , I can't say Naegi's actions weren't wrong but I can't say his motives were completely ill - intentioned ...

 

Munakata : {Cold } Whether or not his motives were ill- intentioned  is completely irrelevant , you cannot deny what he did was wrong 

 

_I froze up a bit under Munakata's cold voice and gaze_

 

Mitarai : {Nervous } I'm not saying what he did was completely right ...  but I can say that it was entirely wrong either .

 

I could see that my words drew confused and skeptical looks from my comrades .... but I had to say this ...

 

Munakata : {Arms crossed , Cold } How so ?

 

Mitarai : {Nervous } W-well I can't deny that he was in wrong when he hid the Remnants without our knowledge and used the Neo World Program ... but I think he was just trying to do the right thing ... I guess .

 

_I took a deep breath to calm myself ._

 

Mitarai : { Calm } I honestly think we should just  hear what he has to say first before deciding on what to do . 

 

_Munakata and the others looked deep in thought at what I had said , did I really get through to them ?_

 

Munakata : { Calm } Very well ,  I suppose it is only fair , we hear his side of the story before deciding on a course of action . We will continue this discussion later though , meet back here in an hour . 

 

_Munakata said as he got up from his chair and the lights to the meeting room flickered on ._

 

_Munakata left the room with Juzo at his side ._

 

_I noticed the other Heads were leaving the room as well , so I exited along with them ._

 

_I was about half way to the elevator when I felt a hand touch my shoulder ._

 

_I look over and see ..._

 

Mitarai : {Nervous } Y-yes Chairman ? What is it ?

 

Kazuo :{Smiling } You did a good job in there Mitarai , not many people can get Kyousuke to change his mind about something .

 

Mitarai : {Scratching head nervously } Honestly I was just sorta saying what was on my mind , I didn't think it would actually work in that regard .

 

Kazuo :{ Smiling }  Nonsense , you did great in there .

 

Mitarai : {Nervous }  I hope so , I was just afraid I said something stupid , Munakata and Juzo are really scary Chairman if I'm being honest .

 

Kazuo : {Smiling } Don't worry about them , Munakata is actually  a lot nicer to be around when you get to know him ...

 

_Munakata being nice to be around ? Even I find that  kinda hard to believe honestly ..._

 

Kazuo : But I can't exactly say the same for Juzo ...

 

_Now there's something I can believe ..._

 

Kazuo : And judging by the look you're giving me , I'd say you find it hard to believe Kyousuke actually being nice ...

 

Mitarai :{Shocked } H-H-Huh !?

 

Kazuo : {Smiling } Sorry ... it was just easy to tell what you were thinking about ... an old trick I picked up when I was Headmaster of Hope's Peak ...

 

_Well I'd be careful what I think about from now on , when I'm near the Chairman ..._

 

Mitarai :{Nervous } W-Well C-Chairman , I kinda do find it hard to believe the Vice Chairman actually being nice to be around ...

 

Kazuo :{Eyebrow raised } Why do you say that ? 

 

Mitarai :{Nervous } W-Well , it's just ...

 

Mitarai : The way he talks to people ... the way he thinks  the best course to defeat the despair is to just ... kill ... everyone ... it just seems so extreme ...

 

Kazuo : So you believe in Naegi's was right ? 

 

Mitarai : N-No that's not it ... Naegi's way to defeat despair are more ... kinder I guess in a way but ... looking at the world now ... it's kinda hard to see Naegi's way actually working in a world like this ...

 

???: {Calm }  Well I'm glad someone has a proper opinion at the very least  ...

 

_A voice came from our side , we both quickly turn to see Munakata and Juzo walking down the hallways to us ..._

 

_I instantly regretted everything I said ..._

 

Mitarai :{Shocked } V-Vice C-Chairman !?

 

Kazuo :{ Calm }  Kyousuke ... what brings you here ? 

 

_Munakata and Juzo stepped in front of us , with me slightly freezing under the angry gaze the Ex-Boxer was giving me... they'd definitely heard everything I just said ..._

 

Munakata :{ Arms crossed } Me and Juzo were simply discussing Foundation matters when we couldn't help but overhear the conversation you and Mitarai were having ...

 

_Munakata turned his gaze to me and I instantly felt like I was sweating bullets ..._

 

Munakata : {Calm , Cold } You're Ryota Mitarai right ? 10th Division Head , your Division handles the reviving of education and spreading of culture correct ? 

 

Mitarai : {Nervous } Y-Yes , sir ! 

 

Juzo : { Angry } We couldn't help but overhear , you dissing of Kyousuke ... you got something to say ?

 

Mitarai : {Nervous } I-I u-uh ... I meant no disrespect Vice -Chairman ! I was simply - 

 

Munakata : {Calm }  Juzo calm down and Mitarai please ....

 

_Munakata calmly lifted a hand , as a sign telling me to be quiet ..._

 

Munakata : There is no need to apologize , I understand your reasoning as to why you may think my ways are ... extreme but understand this ...

 

Munakata : We are living in harsh times ... and at this point the Future Foundation is the worlds last hope for ending the Tragedy , we can't afford to be "kind " as you say ...

 

Juzo :{ Angry } If you ask me , Naegi's too damn naive or optimistic  to see things the way we do ...

 

Munakata : I concur Juzo , Naegi is too deep in his own ideals to see what needs to be done to fix the world  ... remember that Mitarai ...{ Leaves } 

 

_And just like that Munakata turned on his heel and left with Juzo by his side ..._

 

Kazuo : Well I'd say that was pretty nice of Kyousuke ... see what I'd tell you  , he can be a good guy when you get to know him ...

 

_You call that being nice ?_

 

Kazuo :{Checking watch } Well it seems we have an abundance of time to kill before the meeting starts again , tell me Mitarai have you met any of the other Division Leaders ? 

 

Mitarai : U-Um , no Chairman , the only ones I know are you and Miss Yukizome , I have never met the others so far outside of meetings ...

 

Kazuo : Well since we have some time to spare , why don't I introduce you to them ? 

 

Mitarai : {Nervous } U-Um ,okay ...

 

Kazuo :{Smiling } Excellent , come ... { Leaves with Mitarai } 

 

...

 

_The first place we visited was the cafeteria , the room itself was rather large and vast , I guess it had to be since there's an awful lot of us ..._

 

_The room was full of tables and chairs and whatnot , on the left side  of the room there was a kitchen where food was prepared and on the other side of the wall was a glass wall that gave a beautiful view of the ocean ..._

 

_This is actually kind of nice ... I wish I could spend more time here ..._

 

_As soon as we entered , we already spotted four  figures sitting at one of the tables eating their food , the Chairman approached them with me in tow ._

Gozu : Chairman ! Glad to see you ! We were just eating our dinner before we get back to the meeting , what are you both doing here ?

 

A rather large muscular man , wearing a cow mask and the standard Future Foundation uniform greeted us  ...

 

Kazuo : {Smiling } Hello Gozu , I just decided to introduce Mitarai to his fellow Foundation comrades .

 

Mitarai : {Nervous } U-Um , hi ... I'm Ryota Mitarai , I'm the 10th Division Leader , I used to be the Ultimate Animator back at Hope's Peak ...

 

I couldn't help but feel a sense of intimidation as the rather big man stood up to greet me .

 

Gozu :  Pleased to meet you Mitarai ! I am GREAT GOZU ! Former Ultimate Wrestler ! I am the strongest member of the Future Foundation ! 

 

That's an ... interesting way to greet someone ...

 

Kazuo : Please mind Gozu's ... vigorous introduction , he takes his talent with pride , he's won many international tournaments and has made quite the reputation in the industry  and he's still the standing champion to this day ...

 

That's .... really impressive ... not much else to say honestly ...

 

Kazuo : Gozu is in charge of the 12th Division , they handle the construction of new infrastructures for the Foundation such as public facilities like hospitals or communications .

 

Gozu :  I am honored to lead the 12th Division ! I have been able to help rebuild the world , and while we still have a ways to go , I am hopeful we can brings things back to the way they were .

 

_Well one thing I can say about Gozu is that he is very passionate about what he does ..._

 

Kizakura : {Smiling } Well since we're doing introductions , I think I'll go next ...

 

A guy  with blond hair , dressed in a black suit and wearing a white fedora  got up from the table and approached me , 

 

Kizakura : The name is Kizakura Koichi , 3rd Division Leader , my division is basically the HR department of the Foundation ...

 

Kazuo : Kizakura was formerly the Ultimate Scout during his days at Hope's Peak ...

 

Kizakura : {Smiling } Nice to meet you Mitarai , you're the Head of the 10th Division right ? You guys handle education right ? 

 

Mitarai : {Nervous } U-uh , yeah ... we try our best to educate kids so they don't miss out on their academics  and spread culture where we can ...

 

Kizakura :{ Shrugging }  Really ? It seems kinda pointless to try to educate kids during a global apocalypse and spreading culture seems kinda pointless , honestly ...

 

_I ... never really thought about that ... I guess compared to the other Divisions assignments , mine is pretty useless at helping people ..._

 

Gozu :{Angry } Hey ! Back off Kizakura ! The 10th Divisions assignment is a rather noble one if you ask me ! 

 

Gozu : There is no greater pursuit than the educating of young minds ! Even in these circumstances ! 

 

_Gozu turned his gaze to me ..._

 

Gozu : Mitarai ! Do not let Kizakura's words get to you ! You're Division is just as important in rebuilding the world as the other Divisions !

 

Mitarai :{Nervous } U-Um , t-thanks ...

 

Miaya :{Typing on computer } I'll go next . 

 

_A short blue haired woman approached me she was dressed in a standard Future Foundation uniform for women , but was also wearing a pale brown jacket over it , with a red scarf covering her mouth  ..._

 

Mitarai :{Nervous } U-um , hi ...

 

Miaya :{Typing on computer , Usami talking } Hi ! Nice to meet you Mitarai ! I'm Miaya Gekkogahara , leader of the 7th Division ! My job is to oversee cyber security , as well as to research new ways to combat despair 

 

Kazuo: Miaya here used to be the Ultimate Therapist during her Hope's Peak days , when she was much younger ...

 

Miaya : {  Usami Offended  } Hey I'm still young ! Thank you very much ! {Typing on computer } But make no mistake Mitarai , just cause I'm not 16 anymore doesn't mean my skills aren't Ultimate anymore ! 

 

Mitarai :{Nervous } U-um , okay , I'll keep that in mind ...

 

_This  girl is kinda scary ... but she's still pretty nice to be around ..._

 

Bandai : Yay ! It's finally my turn ! Glad to greet you Mitarai , I'm Bandai Daisuke ! Former Ultimate Farmer . I'm the leader of the 11th Division ,we help restore agriculture to areas in need ! 

 

_Well the first I noticed about the big guy that approached me , was that he was really big , almost as big as Gozu ! But his voice is what really got me , it was so similar to that of a teenage girl  , it was kind of unsettling hearing him talk ..._

 

Kazuo :{Smiling } Daisuke's Division has been a great help to the Foundation , with his skills as the Ultimate Farmer , we've been able to restore agriculture to many places in need . 

 

Bandai : {Happy } Thank you Chairman ! I'm glad I could help ! 

 

Kazuo : Well , I'm afraid , me and Mitarai have to move on now , we still have a few more members to introduce Mitarai to. 

 

Bandai : {Sad } Awwwww ~! 

 

Kizakura : {Smiling } Chin up , big guy , we'll still see them later . 

 

Bandai : {Dissapointed } Yeah , but I wanna get to know Mitarai better , it's like they say , a mother hen who can't differentiate is not a mother at all .

 

_To be completely honest , I was dying to get out of there ..._

 

...

 

_The next place we headed to was med lab , that's where the Chairman said we would find 'her' ..._

 

_He didn't elaborate much and I didn't want to ask so I just followed ._

 

_The moment we stepped in , a woman dressed in dark  colored jacket  over a white dress shirt , along with a dark miniskirt held by a purple belt  ,  long black stockings and purple gloves  . She as well had pale grey hair despite looking like she was in her early 20's , but the strangest thing about her is that she was wearing what looked to be a respirator mask ._

 

Kimura : Chairman ... what are you doing here ? And who's with you ? 

 

_The woman gave a suspicious look and I saw her reaching for what looked like a syringe filled with some kind of liquid  , I tensed up immediately ..._

 

Kazuo : { Calm } Not much , I was just introducing Mitarai here to his fellow Foundation comrades , Mitarai ? 

 

Mitarai :{Nervous } H-Hi , nice to meet you ... I'm Ryota Mitarai , 10th Division Head ,  I also used to be Ultimate Animator at Hope's Peak . 

 

_The woman seemed to have calm down , as she stopped reaching for the syringe ..._

 

Kimura : I'm ... Seiko Kimura , 4th Division Head , I used to be the Ultimate Pharmacist .

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

_It was after 30 seconds of complete awkward silence that I realized we were both terrible at socializing and had no idea how to start a conversation outside of introducing ourselves ..._

 

Kazuo : Kimura why don't you tell Mitarai what your respective Division does ? 

 

Kimura :{Shocked } O-Oh ! My apologies Chairman , I am ... very bad at socializing ... 

 

Mitarai : U-um , it's fine , I'm pretty bad too ...

 

Kimura :{Awkward chuckle } Finally  someone who knows the pain of socializing ...

 

Mitarai :{Smiling } You're telling me ...

 

Kimura : Anyway , my Division handles all drug related research and development , as well as researching new medical treatments ...

 

Mitarai : Really ? That's very impressive , for you to be able to do all that ....

 

Kimura : { Shocked} Huh ?! I , um , well ... thank you 

 

_Kimura doesn't really strike me as a bad person , she's really seems nice to talk to if you get past the obvious trust issues , maybe I can get to know her a lot better after this meeting ..._

 

...

 

_The next place on our checklist was the lounge  room , I had been there before , it had a bookcase and a nice couch you could sit on while you read ..._

 

_It would have been even nicer had someone not thrown a knife near my head the second me and the Chairman walked through the door ..._

 

Mitarai :{Shocked } AAAHH !

 

_I scream in surprise a little as I stumble back as the knife embedded itself in the wall beside us ..._

 

Kazuo :{Eyebrow raised } Is that really necessary Izayoi ? 

 

_The man known as Izayoi ,didn't answer right away but instead drew another blade into his hand ._

 

Izayoi :{Cold } State your business with us ...

 

Ruruka : I'd answer quickly if I were you , before Yoi-chan 'accidentally' hits you both where it hurts ...

 

Mitarai : {Scared } I-I u-u-uh , just wanted to - 

 

Kazuo : Ando , Izayoi , calm yourselves , Mitarai has only come here to introduce himself , that is all ...

 

Ruruka : { Annoyed } Introductions ? That's all you want ? Fine , if it'll get you both out of here quicker ...

 

_A girl who was wearing an awful lot of pink  , stepped toward us with a tall guy , who I assumed to be her boyfriend , mainly because of how he was giving me death glares every two seconds ..._

 

Ruruka :{Bored } The names Ruruka Ando , 8th Division Head , Former Ultimate Confectioner . 

 

_Ruruka's appearance was very ... eccentric to say the least , she wore a pink coat with puffy white fur trimming , yellow shorts , white thigh high socks , pink boots with multiple straps to them and the literal strawberry on the top was a yellowish hat with a strawberry at the top ._

 

_She has a very unique sense of fashion , I'll say that much ..._

 

Kazuo : Ruruka's Division provides stable food sources  for the hungry , she is quite good at her job . 

 

Ruruka :{Annoyed } You say it like it's a surprise somehow . 

 

_I noticed Izayoi had withdrawn another knife from his red coat , I turn to the Chairman with an alarmed look but his expression was surprisingly calm ._

 

Kazuo : I meant no disrespect of course . 

 

Izayoi :{Puts knife back in jacket , Icy } My name is Izayoi Sonosuke , 9th Division Head , I'm the former Ultimate Blacksmith , that's all you need to know . 

 

Kazuo : Izayoi's responsibility as the 9th Division Head , is to take part in the production , distribution and R&D of weapons . 

 

_Izayoi's appearance was ... absolutely terrifying , not only was he tall and had sharp eyes that looked could pierce my soul , but he also wore a red trench coat which add in with his serious expression scared the hell out of me ._

 

Izayoi : Yes ... that is true but I traditionally prefer making melee weapons such as swords ,  sai's and the like . 

 

_If I had to give an opinion of Ruruka , I'd say she's very distrustful and paranoid too , which kinda makes me wonder why the Chairman made her a Division Leader ._

 

_And Izayoi ... the only thing I can say about him is that he's scary as hell ..._

 

Ruruka : Now  that introductions are finished ...

 

_I noticed Izayoi flicked shurikens in between his hands suddenly ..._

 

Ruruka : {Serious } I'd suggest you both get out of here ...

 

...

 

_The final destination was the infirmary where Naegi was with his friends and Miss Yukizome ..._

 

_We entered the room and were greeted by them ..._

 

Naegi :{ Smiling } Oh ! Hello Chairman ! 

 

Yukizome : { Happy } Chairman ! Surprised to see you here !

 

Hiro : { Hand behind his head , smiling } Looking good this evening sir ! 

 

Kazuo : Hello everybody , glad to see you all in high spirits . 

 

Kyoko : Good to see you too Chairman , but what brings you here ? 

 

Kazuo : Not much , I was simply introducing Mitarai to the other Division Heads . 

 

Kyoko : Ryota Mitarai , of the 10th Division . 

 

Mitarai : Um , yeah , hi ...

 

Naegi : {Happy } Nice to meet you Mitarai , I'm Makoto Naegi , Ultimate Hope , I guess you could say ...

 

Makoto stood up and I shacked his hand , he was very nice and genuine , I'm starting to understand why he's the Ultimate Hope , he's the exact opposite of Enoshima . 

 

Hiro : {Happy } Hey , any friend of Naegi-chii is a friend of mine ! Nice to meet you ! I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure , Former Ultimate Clairvouyant 

 

Kyoko : Pleased to meet you Mitarai , I'm Kyoko Kirigiri , 14th Division Head , Former Ultimate Detective . 

 

Kazuo : The 14th Divisions assignment is public relations , but they as well specialize  and have taken part in rescue ops . 

 

Yukizome : We're glad you're here Chairman , we were just about to go get tea ! Would you like to come with us ? 

 

Kazuo : As much as I would , me and Mitarai have other matters to attend to , perhaps another time , come on Mitarai . 

 

Mitarai : {Nervous } U-Um , okay .. it was nice meeting you all ... { Leaves } 

 

We quickly left the infirmary and were now standing outside its doors ...

 

Mitarai : So where to now Chairman ...? 

 

The Chairman was silent for a moment , not speaking at all , he looked deep in thought ...

 

Mitarai :{Confused } Um , Chairman ? 

 

Kazuo : Walk with me Mitarai ... 

 

Mitarai :{Confused } Huh ? 

 

Kazuo : Walk with me ...

 

Mitarai :{Confused } Um , okay ...

 

_Without asking any further questions , I followed the Chairman ..._

 

_We were walking down the hallways of HQ  for a few minutes , neither of us speaking , that was  before we came to an immediate stop in front of a large window that oversaw the ocean ._

 

Kazuo : Mitarai ...

 

Mitarai :Yes, sir ?

 

Kazuo : Why did you come here tonight ?

 

Mitarai :{Confused } What do you mean , sir ?

 

Kazuo : Why did you come here tonight , you didn't have too ... but you did anyway ... so why did you come ?

 

Mitarai : W-well I guess I thought since this was an important meeting I might as well come and ... I wanted to hear Naegi's reasons for his actions .

 

Kazuo :{Curious } Oh , really ? And what do you think of his actions Mitarai ? 

 

_That was a tough question to answer , since I haven't heard all the facts yet but ..._

 

Mitarai : {Nervous } W-well , I-I don't think they were completely in the right but  I can't say they were completely in the wrong either. {Calm} Because well I can understand it ... I think ...  I believe he was just trying his hardest to get them to remember ... who they used to be . My classmates were really great people , Chairman and I think Naegi was just trying to do what he thought was right I guess . I think he just wanted to believe there was still hope for them ... I honestly can't blame him for thinking like that ... even I think like that sometimes . 

 

_Even now ... looking at this view reminds me of them .... of her ..._

 

[[Flashback ]] 

 

It was an average day at Hope's Peak Academy , classes had already ended for the day and everyone went off to do their own things , usually hanging out with each other . 

 

Mitarai though , despite having gotten much friendlier with his classmates , he still knew he had work that needed to be done and he could not get distracted ...

 

But unfortunately for him , he was going to be distracted for the rest of his evening ...

 

Which is why , it caught him off guard when he heard someone knock on his door . 

 

Huh ? Who could it be ? 

 

He got up from his chair and opened the door but was surprised to see her standing in the doorway . 

 

Mitarai : { Confused } Huh ? What are you doing here at this time of night ? 

 

???: { Fiddling fingers } ...

 

The girl was silent for a moment before speaking . 

 

???: { Nervous } L-Listen Ryota , can we talk inside ? I-its kind of important ...

 

Did he hear her wrong ? Did she just stutter ? It was completely out of character for her ...

 

Mitarai : Um ... yeah sure , please come in . 

 

Walking past Mitarai , and wasting no time sitting down on his bed ...

 

Mitarai : {Scratching Head } So ... what is it you want to talk to me about ? 

 

Again she was silent , not speaking at all , but just twiddling her thumbs , which confused Mitarai since this was very out of character for her ...

 

???: {Sad chuckle } It's funny ... I thought I knew exactly what to say when I came here, had a whole script for every possible scenario  , but now that I'm actually here , my whole minds gone blank and ... I feel like I don't know what to do yet ... at the same time I do  ...

 

Mitarai even more confused now , decided to take a seat next to her on the bed . 

 

Mitarai : {Confused } What do you mean ? What's going on ? 

 

???: Heh ... guess there's no real other way to say this to you but ...

 

She turned to look him in the eye ...

 

???: I love you Ryota-kun ....

 

....

 

...

 

...

 

_It took Mitarai a full 5 seconds to completely registered what she had said ... she ... loved him ? It couldn't be true ... she and him were so ... different . He was a loner who would prefer to stay locked up in his room for weeks on end , while she was outgoing girl , who if he was being completely honest , could have a crush on someone way better than him ._

 

So why him ? 

 

Though for the girl , his lack of response and conflict on his face , told her , he had rejected her ...

 

???: {Sad } Ryota-kun ... I shouldn't have bothered you ... goodnight ...

 

She quickly got up and began walking towards the the door , Mitarai snapping out of his thoughts quickly stopped her ... 

 

Mitarai : Hang on ! Wait ! 

 

Ryota grabbed her hand , which made her look at him in shock ...

 

Mitarai : Please wait ...

 

She looked to the floor , to avoid looking him directly in the eyes ...

 

???:{Sad } W-Why ? Why do you keep making me feel these things ? Answer me Ryota-kun ...

 

Mitarai : I .... just don't understand it ... why me of all people ? You could easily find someone more fitting so ... why me ? 

 

???: {Sad smile } Have you forgotten already ? It's because you always put up with me ... I know my personality isn't the easiest to deal with ... and a lot of the others aren't really into what I like and I'm pretty sure even you don't like { Sad } But even if you didn't like it all those times , I dragged you around with me , you never complained ... you never tried to subtly leave me , because I was acting as my usual self ... you actually accepted me for who I was ... that's why  I love you ...

 

Mitarai was utterly shocked at hearing this .... He had never really thought about his feelings for her always telling himself it could never work out  , but now ... he can see them coming into full effect ...

 

???: {Sad } I understand if you don't feel the same way ... I can perfectly get why you wouldn't want me for a girlfriend , I - 

 

He didn't want her to speak anymore ... so in the heat of it all , he gently pressed his lips against hers and pulled her into a kiss ...

 

The girl was to say the least ... felt an overwhelm of built up emotions , flood her heart , the kiss felt soft and right , gently placing her arms around his neck as they continued ...

 

When he gently pulled away , he looked into her eyes for a moment ...

 

Mitarai : I'm sorry I never told you  this before but ... I love you too ... I love your personality , the way you act , all of it ...

 

She looked away in doubt ...

 

???: Do you really mean that ? 

 

Mitarai :{Smiling } Of course I do ...

 

The girl felt her heart light up in happiness , she could not believe that this was actually happening , she couldn't be happier ...

 

???: { Scratching head while pulling away } So ... I guess this means we're a couple now right ? 

 

Mitarai : {Smiling } Pretty sure that's what you call two people who love each other ...

 

???: This is definitely going to be one heck of a surprise to the rest of the class ...

 

Mitarai : {Happy } Hehehe ... yeah , Kazuichi's going to be mad I got a girlfriend before him , a cute one at that ...

 

???:{Blushing } Awwwww~ You know just what to say to make me happy ! ... { Pouting } But I'm kind of mad at you ...

 

Mitarai :{Confused } Huh ? Why ? 

 

She took a few steps closer to him , til she was right up into his face ...

 

???: Cause I wanted to make the first move ... 

 

She gently reached a hand up to stroke his cheek , which made him blush ...

 

???: { Happy ,Blushing } But I guess the second time is good enough ...

 

Before he could even react she pressed her lips against his once more , the both of them falling into the bliss of having each other ...

 

Let's just say Mitarai didn't get much work done that night , since he was distracted by ... other things ...

 

[[Flashback end ]]

 

_I felt my  heart ache at the mere thought of her ... I hadn't seen her in so long since she became a Remnant of Despair for Enoshima  , at this point I was practically clinging to whatever memories of her , I  had left ..._

 

_Pushing the aching I felt in my heart , I returned his focus back to the Chairman , who looked to be deep in thought ..._

 

  _The Chairman was silent for a moment which made Mitara worry I had said something stupid . But he simply looked at me with a smile_

 

Kazuo : {Smiling } I couldn't agree more Mitarai . 

 

_BEEP ... BEEP ... BEEP ... BEEP ..._

 

_We were both caught off guard by the sudden blaringly loud sound echoing through out the building , we covered our ears to evade the loud noise ._

 

Mitarai : {Startled } What is this ?! 

 

_BEEP ... BEEP ... BEEP ...BEEP ..._

 

Kazuo : It's a security alarm ! We need to get back to the conference room ! Thats where everybody would go ! 

 

_The Chairman ran back to the conference room with me hightailing it behind him or more specifically trying to keep up with him ..._

 

_When we finally arrived we saw that the other Heads were already there , along with Kirigiri  and Naegi_

 

 Kazuo : { Concerned } Kyousuke ! What's going on !?

 

Andoh : {Worried} Are we under attack ?!

 

Munakata : Impossible , this building isn't located on any maps of any sort and it is defended quite heavily and where are the guards ?

 

_His question was answered when Hagakure  burst through the door ._

 

Hiro  : {Scared } They're dead ... they're all dead ...

 

Kyoko : {Worried } Hiro whats wrong ? Who's dead ?

 

Hiro : {Frightened , grabbing head } The security guards ! They're all dead !

 

Naegi : {Concerned } Hiro please calm down ! 

 

Munakata :  Everybody stay calm ! We are the Future Foundation ! Gekkogahara , see if you can signal  the off shore branches for help 

 

Miaya : {Worried } I'm trying ! But all communications to the outside have been cut off ! I can't reach any of them ! 

 

Great Gozu :  Everybody stay together ! If we stay together whoever is attacking shouldn't be able to come in here so easi-

 

_CLANG ... CLANG ... CLANG ..._

 

_I looked over to where to noise had come from and saw what looked like a small cylinder ._

 

Great Gozu : GRENADE ! 

 

_The small cylinder began releasing smoke from its top , the others were struggling to breath in the smoke ._

 

Juzo : Gas ! What the hell ! 

 

Kimura :{ Drowsy }  It's sleeping gas ...

 

_I heard , Seiko speak out before she collapsed  to the floor . Some of the others were beggining to go down too ..._

 

Yukizome : Ky-yousu-ke I'm getting sleeeepy ...

 

_Miss Yukizome , almost collapse to the floor but was caught by Munakata just in time before he as well fell asleep ._

 

_I thought it was just the effect of the gas taking a toll on me but I could swear I saw Juzo stare at Munakata with sad eyes ... like he was about to cry ..._

 

Juzo :  { Sad } Kyousuke , sorry for not telling you sooner  man ...

 

_I somehow heard Juzo say that to Munakata's unconcious body before falling down to the floor ._

 

_I could feel my vision going blurry and black ... I struggled to stay on my feet ..._

 

_I took one last look at the others before collapsing to the floor myself ... engulfed in the  darkness of a real life nightmare ..._

 

* * *

 

 

 ???: Mitarai , wake up 

 

_The voice woke me up and I looked up to see the Chairman standing over me , extending his hand to help me stand up ._

 

Mitarai : C-chairman ? W-what happened ?

 

_I ask taking his hand and being pulled to my feet._

 

Kazuo : We were knocked out by a sleep grenade of some sort .

 

Mitarai : {Worried} Is everybody okay ?

 

Kazuo : Yes , everybody is fine , although Juzo appears to be missing and Aoi is not here with us .

 

Mitarai : {Confused } Missing ?

 

Kazuo : Yeah , Naegi said she was outside when the attack happened and Juzo's nowhere to be found and we all just woke up a few minutes ago ...

 

Ando : What"s going on ? Where are we ?And what the hell are these things on our wrists ?

 

_Ando  was toying with some sort of bangle strapped to her wrist_

 

???: I wouldn't do that ! If I were you !  Upupupupupupupu ! 

 

Mitarai : {Shocked } What was that ?!

 

Ando : {Shocked } The hell !

 

Naegi : {Scared } No , it can't be ...

 

Hiro : {Frightened , prayer hands } Please don't let it be true spirits ! 

 

_Suddenly out of nowhere the screen in front of us flickered to life and the face on the screen ..._

 

Monokuma : {Laughing } Pupupupupupupu ! Hiyaa ! Kiddos ! Ya miss me ?!

 

 Naegi :{Shocked } Monokuma ?!

 

Kimura: {Shocked } That's Monokuma ?... I've read about him in files before but ... this is ...

 

Monokuma : The one and only ! Its so good to see my old students after so many years... ! {Crying } It almost makes me wanna cry 

 

Kyoko : What is the meaning of this ? Why are we here Monokuma ?

 

Great Gozu : {Angry }Where are we !? Why are we here you bastard !?

 

Monokuma : Oh , my dear ex-students are already asking questions ! {Sad} Its just like old times ...

 

Andoh : {Angry } Cut the crap ! Tell us why we're here or I'll have Yoi-chan dismantle your ass !

 

Monokuma : {Laughing } No need to get angry so easily ! I'll explain everything  in more detail very soon but to put it simply ...

 

Monokuma : You  all have the privilege of participating in The Final Killing Game !

 

Mitarai :{Shocked} Final ... Killing Game ?

 

Naegi : {Angry } No we aren't going to participate in another one of your sick games Monokuma ! 

 

Monokuma : {Curious } Oh ,really ?  {Laughing } Hahahahahahahaha !!!! But it looks like you already got started !

 

Mitarai :{Confused }What do you mean ?

 

_DRIP ... DRIP ... DRIP ... DRIP ..._

 

_It was very sudden sound , which echoed through the room like a knife cutting the silence ._

 

_DRIP ... DRIP ... DRIP ... DRIP ..._

 

Hiro : {Scared } U-uh , guys ? Look{Pointing }

 

_We looked over to where Hiro was pointing and spotted a small puddle of blood on the conference table ._

 

_As a another drop fell into the puddle we looked up at where blood came from and before my eyes was a horror I never expected to see._

 

 

**_Juzo Sakakura , the former Ultimate Boxer dead  and hanging on top of the chandelier ._ **

 

_  
_

_The room was dead quite until ..._

 

_CRACK ... CRACK ... CRACK ..._

 

_The chain suspending the chandelier  broke off and it fell onto the conference  room table with Juzo's body still on top of it ._

 

Monokuma :{Laughing } Pupupupupupupupu ! Hahahahahahahahahaha! THE FINAL KILLING GAME HAS BEGUN BITCHES !

 

_Monokuma's laughter continued as I could only stare at what remains of Juzo's body ._

 

_The Final Killing Game has officially begin ._

 

 

* * *

 

                                                                                            **SURVIVORS REMAINING : 14**  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that officially marks the end of the first chapter , comment , review and tell me if you have any ideas on how this can go down 
> 
> Theories on who's gonna live / die are welcomed as well !
> 
> Anyway that's all for me ! Bye for now !


	2. Chapter 2 : Hang the Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys we are officially on chapter 2 ! This one is notably longer than the last one , mainly cause of certain things that need to be explained so please be patient 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I should probably mention that I changed the ending of Future Arc quite a lot , as well as who the mastermind is , it should be kind of a shocker , but theories are always welcomed ! 
> 
> But I did keep some very specific things canon so keep an eye out for them !
> 
>  
> 
> With that on with the story !

 

_To say we were surprised would be a major understatement to the situation ._

 

_I couldn't stop staring at Juzo's fallen body , my entire body felt... frozen ... cold ..._

 

_I have seen a dead body before in a world like this  ... hell ... I once watched a guy commit suicide before my very eyes ... I could still remember his face as he pulled the trigger ..._

 

_The others reactions varied depending on who you were looking at , Munakata face was non visible due to it being covered by the shadow of his hair , Miss Yukizome looked shocked and ready to cry , while the others faces were either of shock , fear or a combination of both_

 

Kazuo :{Shocked} My god  , somebody help me move Juzo's body 

 

_The Chairmans voice brought everybody back to the situation at hand._

 

Kimura :{Shocked } He's right ! He could still be alive !

 

Andoh : {Mutter } Unlikely ...

 

Great Gozu : Very well ! Leave it to me !

 

_Gozu had carefully picked up Juzo's body and gently placed it  on the floor near the corner of the conference room ._

 

_I could faintly see that Juzo's white shirt underneath was bloodied and he had what looked like stab marks in his shirt , but I couldn't get a good look as Gozu was making sure nobody approached the body ..._

 

_Kimura then began checking his body to confirm he was dead , somehow I could tell that she was desperately searching for any signs that he was still alive ... almost obsessively ... but when her face grew pale ... she didn't need to say anything ._

 

_He was dead ..._

 

Naegi :{Worried } Is he ... ? 

 

KImura :{Sad} He's dead ... {Mutter} I couldn't save him ...

 

_I looked over to Gozu who had taken off his jacket and gently place it over Juzo's body_

 

Great Gozu :{Sigh} It just doesn't make sense ... {Angry} Why would Monokuma do this !

 

Andoh :{Sarcastic} As if there's any mystery there ...

 

Kirigiri :{Curious } What do you mean Ruruka ? 

 

Andoh :{Bored } It's obvious isn't it ? He's trying to take out the board of Division Heads , I mean if we're all dead , the Foundation would practically collapse at that point 

 

Kizakura :{Stroking chin } If that's true than how come he didn't take us all out when he had the chance ? Why just kill Juzo ? 

 

Monokuma : {Laughing } And more importantly ! I didn't kill anyone ! 

 

_We were all surprised by the sudden return of Monokuma's voice , as the screen in front of us turned on again , to show the face of Monukuma who looked to be grinning ..._

 

Great Gozu : {Angry} You bastard ! Why did you kill Juzo !? 

 

Monokuma : {Confused } Whaaaaaaaaaaatttt !?!?!?! I don't know what you're talking about ! {Snickering } Juzo's killer is standing inside that room with you ! 

 

_Juzo's killer ... is in this room with us ?_

 

Andoh :{Angry } What are you talking about you damn bear !

 

Izayoi :I would advise answering quickly if you value your life 

 

Monokuma : {Laughing } I didn't do anything ! One of you killed Juzo ! Upupupupupupupupu !

 

Naegi : {Shocked } The killer is ... one of us ?

 

Monokuma : {Laughing } Righta Roooney ! You see I think its time I explain to you all how the Final Killing Game works .

 

_The screen in front of us had changed from Monokuma's face to what looked like 2 -d versions of us lying down ..._

 

Monokuma : Alright kids ! This is how the killing game is gonna work so please pay close attention ! Every few hours you all are going to be hit with a dose of the sleepers ,  this is what is call a time limit being reached , when that happens the attacker will awaken and kill another participant of their choice ! There are five time limits in total !

 

Kizakura : {Curious} Why only 5 ?

 

Kimura :And what happens after ... the fifth time limit ?

 

Monokuma :{Laughing }So glad you asked ! After the 5th time limit has been passed  we will hold a Class Trial or in your cases just a Trial , with whoever's left  to decide on who is the attacker ! If you guess right , you all go free ! Buuuuuut if you pick the wrong one !

 

Monokuma :I'll punish everyone excluding the attacker ! And the attacker gets off scot  free !

 

Monokuma:{Grinning} There's some other exciting things I need to tell you so listen closely ! To make the game much more interesting , I have hidden boxes filled  with ... little surprises in them ...  scattered throughout the base , they should be able to help you all kill each other !

 

Mitarai :{Confused } Surprises ...? 

 

Kazuo : I assume he means weapons of some sort , that can be used against other participants 

 

Monokuma :{Excited}  Moving on ! There's a another thing I should probably mention , every time a new time limit is reset a new ... obstacle will be added to the playing field ! The obstacle that came before it will be deactivated !

 

 

Bandai : {Confused} What do you mean by obstacle ?

 

Monokuma : That is up to you to figure out ! Anyway that's all for now kiddos !

 

Andoh : {Angry} Hold on ! You still haven't explained what the hell these things on our wrists are !? 

 

Monokuma :Oh , right sorry I nearly forgot about that ! Thanks for the reminder !

 

Andoh:{Annoyed}  Just hurry up and tell us what they are .

 

_As soon as she said that , the image switched to an animated video of a Monokuma with a bangle on ._

 

Monokuma : You see these little devices strapped to your wrist contain a deadly poison that will kill you instantly !

 

Miaya :{Speaking through Monomi } P-p-poison !!!

 

Monokuma : That's right ! They also inject you with a powerful sleep toxin that will put you  all  to sleep  when a time limit is reached !

 

Kirigiri :{Curious} How exactly is this poison triggered ?

 

Monokuma: { Excited } Great question ! You see each and every one of you has been given a specific Forbidden action ,in other words ! If you break that Forbidden Action that poison will be triggered and will kill you instantly ! To check what your Forbidden Action is , simply tap the bangle with two fingers  , it will also tell you how much time you have left before the time limit is reached !

 

_The Monokuma on the screen seemed to have been poisoned by the bangle and exploded within a second , that image alone had already implemented a feeling of dread in my heart and make my face go pale ..._

 

Monokuma : Alright that's enough explaining in my book ! Get out there and start killing each other !Upupupupupupupupupupupupupu ! 

 

_Monokuma's insane laughter had faded as the screen started growing dark and turned off ._

 

_The room was dead silent for a minute , nobody said anything , you could only hear our breathing if you listened closely_

 

Munakata :{ Dissapointed / Cold} So are you all done staring each other down ? Or are you all prepared to get out of here ? 

 

_Munakata's cold , authorotive  voice snapped  us all out of our stupor ._

 

Munakata :{Annoyed} If you're all done , I would suggest we start searching for a way out of here  . 

 

Naegi:{ Calm} Yeah , Munakata's right , we need to start searching for a way out of here .

 

Munakata:{Arms crossed} We as well need to see if we can communicate to any of the offshore branches to see if we can reach them.

 

Kazuo: Alright  Gozu and Bandai , both of you go check the entrances  see if there's a way out . Gekkogahara see if you can get in touch with one of the offshore branches , they should be able to help with our predicament ...

 

Great Gozu: Understood Chairman!

 

Bandai:{Happy} We won't let you down !

 

Gekkogahara:{Speaking through Monomi  , Determined} I'll try everything I can to get in touch with the offshore branches .

 

Munakata : {Cold} The rest of you stay put for the time being ... it's going to be a long night ...

 

_Gozu and Bandai left the room and returned a short while later ..._

 

Kirigiri: Well ? Did you find anything ?

 

Kimura: A way out perhaps ?

 

Great Gozu :{Sigh} No, nothing of the sort I'm afraid 

 

Bandai: {Sad} Yeah , all the entrances have been blocked with rubble and debris even the emergency exits have been blocked  , Gozu tried as hard as he could to move them but ...

 

Great Gozu : {Dejected} Even at my top strength I couldn't move it ... 

 

Kazuo :{Calm} Don't be so disappointed in yourself Gozu , even a man of your talents must have limits ...

 

Great Gozu : I understand Chairman ... 

 

Naegi : Gekkogahara , were you able to get in touch with the outside ? 

 

Miaya : {Sad Monomi } No luck , I'm afraid ... somethings jamming my computers connection to the outside ...

 

Andoh :{Bored} Well , what the hell are we supposed to do now ? We can't seriously just sit here and hope someone finds us .

 

Munakata:{Cold} I'm afraid that is exactly what we may have to do ...

 

_Everyone in the room gave Munakata confused looks ..._

 

Kazuo:{Curious} What do you mean Kyousuke ?

 

Munakata: In case you have all forgotten we are  all standing in the very Headquarters of the  Foundation , it should not be long before someone notices somethings off and investigates .

 

_He's right ... someone should notice somethings off eventually and investigate ..._

 

Great Gozu : Yes , Munakata's right ... but how long can we all last ? Monokuma specifically stated that at the end of each time limit , we all fall asleep and the attacker kills one of us ...

 

Bandai :{Worried} And that's not the only thing , we all have to worry about our Forbidden Actions and accidentally triggering them ...

 

 Munakata : {Annoyed} Than I suppose it would do us all some good to simply check { Tapping on bangle } 

 

_I noticed that the others were checking there's so I guess I should learn what my Forbidden Action is , I wouldn't  want to accidentally break it ..._

 

_I tap the bangle with both my fingers and what scrolled across the screen of the bangle was ..._

 

**"Being Alone for more than 10 minutes at a time "**

 

_Being alone ? That's a rather strange Forbidden Action and why would I be alone in the first place ..._

 

_All these questions plagued my mind as Bandai broke the silence once more ..._

 

Bandai :{Hopeful} I got an idea ! Why don't we just tell what our Forbidden Actions are ! Than we won't have to worry .

 

_I could tell that the others immediately rejected the idea ..._

 

Kizakura : I don't think that's such a good idea big guy , I mean what if our Forbidden Actions turns to be in relation to another's Forbidden Action , its just not a good idea .

 

_Bandai looked a little down because of that but quickly recovered ..._

 

Great Gozu :{Sigh} Then what are we supposed to do then ? We simply cannot wait until rescue , I have a feeling not all of us would last that long ...

 

_Munakata looked deep in thought for a moment ..._

 Munakata : The answer is quite simple , we must immediately begin searching for the attacker and eliminate them ...

 

_The moment he said , that Naegi spoke up ..._

 

Naegi :{Shocked } W-wait ! We don't have to kill them !{Calm } Once we find out who the attacker is can't we just ... subdue them ?

 

_The others looked at each other in thought at what Naegi just said ..._

 

Munakata :{Scoff, Crossing Arms} Impossible ... the attacker had to have been someone smart enough and resourceful enough to have planned all this by themselves , letting them live is too great a risk ...

 

Kazuo : I have to agree with Kyousuke on this one , honestly the idea of trying to subdue anyone here  would be pointless with the exception of a few .

 

_Naegi looked like he had something to say but was cutoff by Kirigiri who silently told him to let her take the lead ._

 

Kirigiri : Even if that's true , we have no way of identifying who the traitor might be ... there's no evidence that points to anyone being the traitor .

 

Kizakura : {Tipping hat, smiling  } Yeah , but I figure we each got our own ideas on who the traitor might be ...

 

_I silently heard Seiko mutter something ..._

 

Kimura :{Mutter}  It could be anyone ... it could Ando for all we know ...

 

_Unfortunately , said person just so happened to hear that ..._

 

Andoh :{Shock } W-wait !  What ! {Angry } Why am I suddenly suspect number one !?

 

Kimura : {Rolling eyes ,Angry } Oh , please ! I couldn't have been the only one who heard about it ! 

 

Kimura :{Hissing} I heard that Ruruka's been planning to branch off from the Foundation to start her own Organization !

 

Andoh : {Angry } That's a lie ! 

 

Kizakura : I don't know ... I heard the same thing ... {Smiling} And I also heard you've been recruiting some of our more younger and gullible members for your little branch off ...

 

Kimura : Its clear that she's the most likely person to be the traitor ! After all , loyalty was never really your thing ... right Ruruka ?

 

Andoh : {Angry } Ggggrrhhh...

 

Izayoi : { Cold stare } Back off now ... or you'll regret it Kimura ...

 

_Izayoi produced a knife from his jacket and point it at Seiko ..._

 

_I knew I had to step in at that point ... even though it probably wasn't the best idea ..._

 

Mitarai : Guys wait ! Listen , I know we're all stressed but pointing fingers at each other isn't helping the situation . We all need to work together to get out of here alive , thats probably the only way honestly ...

 

_The others looked kinda surprised at what I just said but I figured I messed up and I began getting nervous before the Chairmans voice came to ear ._

 

Kazuo : {Smiling } Couldn't have said it better myself Mitarai .

 

Munakata :{Annoyed } If you all are done , we must begin deciding on who the attacker is ...

 

Hagakure :{Scared } D-d-deciding.... !

 

 Munakata :{Cold}  Yes , it is like Kizakura said , I'm certain everyone here has their own ideas on who the attacker is ... so why not simply vote right now ?

 

_Before the Chairman or Naegi could say anything , Munakata continued ..._

 

Munakata : Everybody , point at who you believe is the attacker and whoever has the most votes will be chosen as the attacker ...

 

_As soon as he said that , people started pointing fingers at one another , while some others refused to point fingers  , the one who got the most votes unsurprisingly is ..._

 

_Naegi , with the people pointing at him to be Munakata , Andoh and Izayoi ..._

 

Munakata : {Cold } It would seem it has been decided then ...

 

Hagakure :{Nervous } H-hold on ! W-what do you mean by decided ?! I mean what if he's not the attacker !?

 

Kirigiri :{ Annoyed }  For once , I agree with Hiro , what will you do if he is not the attacker ?

 

Munakata :{Cold } Then we keep voting until we reach a conclusion ... The attacker simply cannot be allowed to live ...

 

_I saw Munakata look Naegi straight in the eye , from across the conference room table ..._

 

Munakata :{Cold}   Naegi ... If you truly do believe in hope than do the honorable thing and  commit suicide ...

 

_I could hear gasps and looks of shock coming from the others ..._

 

Hagakure :{Scared} Y-you can't be serious man ! He hasn't done anything wrong ! 

 

Naegi : {Shocked } Munakata ...  you know I can't do that ...

 

_I saw Munakata look Naegi straight in the eye ..._

 

Munakata :{ Cold stare } Then you leave me no choice ...

 

_Before anyone could react or even comprehend what Munakata just said , he unsheathed his katana and lunged at Naegi ..._

 

_His katana almost reached Naegi before Great Gozu stood in front of him making him stop in his tracks ..._

 

Great Gozu : {Angry } That is enough Munakata ! You have taken this  too far ! 

 

Munakata :{ Glare }  Perhaps I simply haven't taken this far enough ...

 

_Munakata pulled out what looked to be a grenade and threw it over Gozu's head  and towards Naegi ..._

 

Great Gozu : EVERYBODY TAKE COVER ! 

 

_Gozu yelled as Kirigiri pushed both Naegi and Hagakure out of the way . I ducked behind the conference room table as the grenade exploded the wall and blew a hole in it ._

 

Hagakure : {Scared } Guys come on , we gotta run ! 

 

_I heard Hagakure yell , as I peered my head above the table and saw him running out of the room with Naegi and Kirigiri ..._

 

Munakata : Damnit ! Chisa get away from the room and stay safe , I must pursue Naegi .

 

Yukizome : ...

 

_I saw Munakata yell at Miss Yukizome before bolting after Naegi . Miss Yukizome just wordlessly followed what he said and ran out of the room_

 

Great Gozu :{Angry }Oh no asshole ! You're not getting away from me ! 

 

_I heard Gozu yell before chasing after Munakata ..._

 

_I got to get away ... its not safe here ..._

 

_I thought as I ran through the doors of the conference room and into the hallways ..._

 

_The hallways were very strange ... the wall looked like they were crumbling and there was rubble and debris as I ran through them ..._

 

_It wasn't long before I was out of breath and had to stop ..._

 

_I place my hand against the wall to catch my breath ..._

 

_I can't have been running for more than a 5 minutes at least ..._

 

_I stopped for about 5 more minutes to catch my breath , its moments like these where I regret not working out more ..._

 

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!_

 

_The sudden sound of what sounded like an explosion , caused me to jump ..._

 

_That had to have come from somewhere inside the base  , I think ....?_

 

_BEEP ... BEEP ... BEEP ..._

 

_It was a very sudden beep , not a very loud one but loud enough to get me to notice ..._

 

_I look down at my bangle and realize that was the source of the sound ..._

 

_It displayed a timer , counting down ..._

 

_What was it counting down towards ?_

 

_It didn't take me long before I figured it out ..._

 

_It was a timer telling me how much time I had left until the poison triggered ..._

 

_My Forbidden Action ..._

 

**"Being alone for more than 10 minutes at a time "**

 

_Meant that I couldn't be without somebody for more than 10 minutes ..._

 

Mitarai :{Thinking } I need to find somebody fast ... 

 

_Suddenly a new sound entered my ears , it sounded like the sound of somebody running towards me ..._

 

_I tensed up , what if it was Munakata or somebody else ? These thoughts plagued my mind as I approached the sound with shaky feet ..._

 

???: {Scared } P-please h-help me ...

 

_I was startled at the sudden voice that came from around the corner in front of me ... and the person whose face I saw was Ruruka alone ..._

 

Mitarai : {Shocked } Ruruka ! {Worried } Are you alright ? 

 

_I approach her as she came out from behind the corner ..._

 

Ruruka : I'm fine but ... I was seperated from Yoi-chan during the explosion ...

 

Ruruka :{Scared } P-please help me ... I don't wanna die ...

 

_I could tell that she was scared ... definitely but I could tell that she was hiding something ..._

 

Mitarai :{Nervous } W-why don't we stick together ? I mean it would be safer for the both of us ...

 

_The moment I said that she instantly tensed up , and I could see the distrust in her eyes ..._

 

Ruruka : {Cold } Why should I trust you ?

 

Mitarai :{Shocked } Huh ?

 

Ruruka : { Arms crossed } Why should I trust you ? I don't even know that much about you , if anything you would stab me in the back when I'm not looking .

 

_Ruruka's sudden change in behavior surprised me , one minute she's asking for help and the next she's wondering if I would stab  her  in the back ..._

 

Mitarai : {Shocked} I would never do anything like that ! I never would even think about it !

 

Mitarai: {Calm} Listen , you can choose to trust me or not , I won't force you but ... I just think that it would be better if we work as a team ...

 

_Ruruka looked deep in thought over what I had just said as if she was mauling over whether to trust me or not ..._

 

Ruruka :{Sigh} Fine , I'll stay with you for now ... but if you try anything ...{Cold} Yoi -chan will make sure you regret , got it ? 

 

Mitarai :{Scared } G-got it ! 

 

???: Got any room in your group for one more ?

 

_Me and Ruruka whipped around at the sudden voice , Ruruka jumping at the voice and running behind me for protection ... or to use me as a human shield ..._

 

Mitarai : {Startled } C-chairman ?! 

 

Kazuo :{Smiling }  Glad to see you too Mitarai .

 

Ruruka : What are you doing here ?! 

 

Kazuo : I was obviously trying to get away from the fighting , glad to see you two got away ...

 

Ruruka : {Sarcastic } Yay , we're still alive ...

 

Kazuo : Now as much as I would like to stay here and banter with you two , we only have about another hour before the second time limit is reached , we should probably find  a safe place to hole up ...

 

  _I check my bangle and see we only have an hour left ..._

 

Mitarai : You're right Chairman , we need to find a safe place to hide ...

 

Kazuo : Alright both of you stay close ...

 

_The Chairman said before walking down the hallway with me following behind him , I heard Ruruka say something before she started walking ..._

 

Ruruka : {Annoyed } Guess I could have been saddled with worse people ...

 

_We were walking in complete silence , the beeping my bangle was making shut off , almost immediantly when Ruruka showed up ..._

 

_So I only need one other person with me to qualify as 'not being alone ' ..._

 

_I decided to talk to the Chairman to see if he knew anything more about Juzo's death_

 

Mitarai : Uh , Chairman ? 

 

Kazuo : Yes , Mitarai ?

 

Mitarai : Somethings been bothering me for a while now ...

 

Kazuo : What is it ?

 

Mitarai : Its just ... In the previous Killing Games they were always broadcasted to the outside world , it was sorta like a running theme in them ...

 

Kazuo : And you're wondering if we're being broadcasted right now ? 

 

Mitarai : Yeah , that's just it {Confused } If all this was being broadcasted to the outside , the Foundation would've picked up on it immediately , so how come  there isn't any signs of rescue ?

 

_The Chairman looked deep in thought at my question for a moment ..._

 

Kazuo : It could be possible that we're not being broadcasted to the outside ...

 

Mitarai :{Confused } Not being broadcasted ... ? 

 

Kazuo : I mean look around , there aren't cameras or monitors or anything , it could be entirely  possible that we're not being broadcasted ...

 

MItarai : I guess ... but there's another thing I wanted to ask you ...

 

Mitarai : I was wondering if you knew anything more about Juzo's death .

 

_The Chairman looked a bit saddened at the mention of Juzo's name but recovered in the blink of an eye ..._

 

Kazuo : Juzo was stabbed around 12 times , which penetrated his lungs and made him bleed to death  , it is quite clear that the attacker had some sort of personal vendetta against him .

 

Ruruka : {Sarcastic } Shocker ... who could have it out for a guy with a shining personality like his ?

 

Kazuo : Please do not speak ill of the dead Andoh , it is very disrespectful .

 

Ruruka : {Bored } Yeah , whatever ...

 

Mitarai : So Chairman do you have any idea on who the attacker is ?

 

Kazuo : There isn't enough evidence that points to anyone being the attacker at the moment  and playing the guessing game isn't going to help much .

 

Mitarai : Yeah , but what abo- 

 

_SNIFF ... SNIFF .. SNIFF ..._

 

_Some terrible smell had invaded my nostrils , it smelled awful , like something had been burned ..._

 

I noticed _the Chairman and Ruruka had covered their noses at the first whiff of the smell ..._

 

Ruruka : {Disgust } God ! What is that smell ? 

 

Kazuo : I think its coming from around the corner ...

 

_The Chairman had pointed at corner of the hallway which was where the smell had been coming from ..._

 

Kazuo : Mitarai , Andoh stay behind me ...

 

_With the Chairman leading the way , we carefully and quietly approached the corner of the hallway which led into a another hallway where all the offices of the Foundation were ..._

 

Kazuo : {Quietly } On the count of three , we all enter the hallway , got it ?

 

Mitarai : Got it Chairman 

 

Ruruka : ...

 

Kazuo : I'll take that as a yes Ando

 

Kazuo : One ...

 

_I could feel my body tense up at whatever was waiting ..._

 

Kazuo : Two ...

 

_Somehow I could feel a sense of dread entering my body once more .._

 

Kazuo : Three ...

 

_And just like that we all entered the hallway prepared to face whatever was waiting for us , but what we found was ... despair ..._

 

**_Laying on his back , his entire body charred and burned , his legs facing an open door  was ... Yasuhiro Hagakure ... Former Ultimate Clairvouyant_**

 

_I could feel the coldness returning to my body ... the same feeling I felt when I saw Juzo's body ... I could hear Ruruka gasp in surprise as she covered her mouth to protect from the smell_

 

Mitarai : {Shocked } Oh my god ...

 

_The Chairman moved forward to check for a pulse ... but when he shacked his head ... I knew he was dead_

 

Mitarai : Is he .., ?

 

Kazuo : He's dead ...

 

Ruruka : No surprise there ...

 

_I somehow gathered the courage to walk over to inspect the body , the smell of his burning flesh almost made me want to puke ... but I held it down ..._

 

Mitarai : {Puzzled } Who could have done something like this ? 

 

Kazuo : I don't think anybody did ...

 

Mitarai : {Confused } What do you mean Chairman ?

 

Ruruka : {Arms crossed } Yeah , it's  obvious someone killed him ...

 

Kazuo : That actually might not be the case ... look at how his body is positioned ...

 

_I dwelled over on what the Chairman had just said ... how his body was positioned ... what did that have to do with  anything ?_

 

Kazuo : Investigate the scene and you will understand Mitarai ...

 

Mitarai : I-investigate ?

 

_The Chairman took one last look at Yasuhiro's body before he turned to me ..._

 

Kazuo : Yes, I want you to understand how he died by yourself ...

 

Kazuo : I know you can do it Mitarai ...

 

_I didn't know what he meant by that but ... I had to understand how Yasuhiro died ..._

 

Mitarai : Alright Chairman ... I'll do it ...

 

Kazuo :{Smiling } Good tell me when you're done so we can get moving ...

 

_I know that I'm not used to this sorta thing ... but for the Chairman and Yasuhiro  ... I cannot fail ..._

 

**[[INVESTIGATION START !!!]]**

* * *

 

 

**{INSPECT BODY }**

 

 

_I could still smell his rotting burning flesh but ... I held it down and began investigating the body . His body seems to have been burned extremely badly , its charred and all black but ... how could this have been done ? There isn't any gasoline or something flammable that can be used to set someone on fire . The way his body was burned was what confused me ... his right seemed to have been burned more than the  left for some reason . Maybe the killer lit the right side of his body on fire more than the other ? That wouldn't make sense ..._

 

**{INSPECT BANGLE }**

 

_I decided to check his Forbidden Action ... not like it would affect him anymore ... I pressed two fingers on the bangle and what scrolled across the screen was ..._

 

**"Predicting the Future "**

 

_Predicting the Future ? That's kinda strange ... it would mean that he couldn't use his talent to save himself from danger even though I don't believe in supernatural stuff like psychics and whatnot  ... he was better than most ..._

 

**{INSPECT OPENED ROOM }**

 

_I inspected the room Yasuhiro's legs were facing and it was quite ... ordinary ... it was just a regular storage room where we kept all the cleaning supplies ..._

 

_But what made  it  interesting is that the entire door was ripped off from its hinges ... the door itself lied just a few feet away from where it used to be secured in the door frame ..._

 

_And there were also these very strange black scorch marks ..._

 

**{INSPECT BLACK SCORCH MARKS }**

 

_The black scorch marks were really strange ... mainly because the scorch marks seem to closely resemble burn marks like the ones Hiro had , the black marks were mainly around the frame of the door , or at least where it used to be , there were even scorch marks on the inside frame of the door  .I look over at where Hiro's body is positioned , his body was only a few feet away from the door ..._

 

_I wonder if ..._

 

[[flashback ]]

 

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM !!!_

 

[[flashback]]

 

_We found Hiro's body just a few minutes after I heard that so I wonder if ..._

 

_Then it hit me ..._

 

_I understood how he died ..._

 

  **[[** **INVESTIGATION : END ]]**

* * *

_I should probably inform the Chairman ..._ **  
**

 

Mitarai : Chairman , I think I understand now what you meant ... I know how he died ...

 

Kazuo : {Interested } You do ?

 

Ruruka :{Annoyed} What's there to understand ? Someone killed the poor sap , case closed !

 

Mitarai : {Thoughtful } I don't think that's the case Ruruka ... 

 

Kazuo :{Curious } What do you mean Mitarai ?

 

Mitarai : I want you both to try to remember ... do you both recall hearing something extremely loud after you both ran from the conference room ? Something that resembled an explosion ?

 

Kazuo : Yes , I remember hearing that ...

 

Ruruka : Me too , but I thought it was just Munakata trying to kill Naegi or something ...

 

Mitarai :  I'm afraid that's not the case  Ruruka . I think Naegi , Kirigiri and Hiro were able to escape Munakata somehow and they came down this hallway , when Hiro tried opening the door to the supply closet ...  it killed him ...

 

Ruruka :{Annoyed } You're joking ... How the hell does opening a door kill someone ?

 

Mitarai : {Thoughtful } Because the door was rigged to explode when someone tried to open it , that would explain the scorch marks on the frame as well as why the right side of his body is more burned than the other , his right side must have been facing the door when he tried to open it , his body must have caught on fire and it spread to his left side ...

 

Kazuo :That would also explain why the door was torn of its hinges , it must have been blown off when the explosive detonated ...

 

Ruruka :{Annoyed } Great deduction detectives but we still have no idea who the hell did this ...

 

Mitarai :{Touching chin } That's just the thing ... I don't think anybody killed him ...

 

Ruruka:{Annoyed } Okay , you lost me , how the hell did no one kill him when he was just blown up ?

 

Mitarai :{Thoughtful } Let's just think back on what Monokuma said earlier , he said that there would be new obstacles every time limit , I think the explosive was one of the obstacles of this time limit ...

 

Kazuo : So what you're saying is that  **TRAPS** is the theme for this time limit ...

 

Mitarai :Yes , Chairman I believe that is the correct answer to Yasuhiro's death ...

 

  _I think the Chairman was a little bit surprised at my deduction ... but honestly I was just connecting the dots as I went along ..._

 

Kazuo :{Smiling } Good job Mitarai , I knew you had it in you ... 

 

Mitarai :{Nervous } Thank you Chairman ...

 

Ruruka :{Annoyed } Are you both are done ?  We don't have a lot of time till we get put to sleep again ...

 

_I check my bangle and see we only have 30 minutes left until the time limit is reached ..._

 

Kazuo : She's right we need to find a secure place to hide , follow me , I know this place like the back of my hand ...

 

Mitarai : Understood Chairman , come on Ruruka 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kazuo : There that should keep us safe .

 

Ruruka : Speak for yourself , what if the attacker knows how to pick a lock ?

 

Kazuo : That is certainly a possibility but  it is too late to search anywhere else to hide .

 

_We had hold up in one of the nearby offices , it wasn't too far away from where we had discovered Yasuhiro's body but luckily we were far enough so the smell couldn't reach us . The Chairman had locked the door to keep the attacker out .The office itself didn't have much in them , other than a few office supplies such as pens , big blue scissors and computers that wouldn't turn on ._

 

_We had only 20 more minutes until the time limit set in , I had some free time to talk a bit ..._

 

Mitarai : So Ruruka ... what did you use to do ... before the Tragedy I mean ?

 

Ruruka : {Annoyed } Are you seriously trying to make small talk while we're in a life or death situation ?

 

Mitarai :{Surprised} S-sorry ! I was just trying to learn more about you I guess ...

 

_I could tell she was openly annoyed at me asking about her personal life ..._

 

Ruruka : {Sigh } Well since I  don't have anything else better to do , I might as well ...

 

_She leaned up against the  wall  of the office , so I leaned right next to her as she began to talk ..._

 

Ruruka : My family used to own a small bakery back in my hometown , it may have been a small bakery but it was still the best damn place you could get sweets . My mother taught me how to make sweets and I naturally took a liking to baking ... after I started working in the bakery , its popularity shot up . {Smug } It wasn't long before it became the most famous bakery in town , pretty sure everybody in town went to that place at least twice a day thanks to my mother and me working together . {Confident} Cakes, pastries , ice cream , cookies , any sweet you could ever dream of I could make it and you would be hooked for life  ...

 

Mitarai :So that's how you got your title as Ultimate Confectioner ?

 

Ruruka :  Yup , practice makes perfect is what my mother always used to say, making sweets was just about the only thing I was ever good at so I just kept at it  . Everything in our lives were perfect back then ... {Angry } Until he had to go fuck it all up ...

 

Mitarai : What do you mean ?

 

_I noticed that she had grown silent when she mentioned ' he ' . Who was this person ? She also seemed to have a lot of anger in her voice when she mentioned this person ._

 

Mitarai : Ruruka ? 

 

Ruruka : Its nothing just ... just leave me alone ...

 

_So she walked into one of the empty chairs and took a seat ..._

 

_I didn't get to find out  what she meant when she said 'he' ..._

 

_I felt like I got a little closer to Ruruka ..._

 

_I walk over to one of the empty chairs next to the Chairman and take a seat next to him ..._

 

Kazuo : How are you feeling Mitarai ?

 

Mitarai : Honestly Chairman , I'm feeling pretty terrified ...

 

Kazuo : Why do you feel that way Mitarai ?

 

Mitarai : {Nervous } W-well Chairman ... I'm not exactly very physically imposing to any of the other members if ... if the attacker or any one else here tried to attack me , I would be dead meat ...

 

_The Chairman placed a hand on my shoulder  and looked me straight in the eye with seriousness..._

 

Kazuo :{Comforting } Don't worry too much about it  Mitarai , I know you will survive this , you are much stronger than you could ever realize .Never forget that .

 

Mitarai : I'm not so sure about that Chairman but ... thank you for thinking so ...

 

Kazuo : I'm sure of it Mitarai , I've never been known to tell lies have I ?

 

Mitarai : No sir ...

 

Kazuo : Anyway , just in case you run into any of the more ... aggressive members , you're gonna need this ...

 

_The Chairman to my surprise pulled out what looked like a handgun and offered it to me ._

 

Mitarai :{Shocked } C-chairman is that ... a handgun ? 

 

Kazuo :{Authorotive } Yes and you will need it to protect yourself , now take it Mitarai ...

 

_I was surprised at his sudden change in attitude so I just wordlessly took the gun and held carefully in my hands ._

 

Kazuo : Now Mitarai , do you have any experience with firearms ? 

 

Mitarai : {Nervous} Well I do have basic firearms training , it was required when I first joined the Foundation but ... I never used one outside of training ...

 

Kazuo : That will have to do I guess , now we still have a few minutes before the time limit , do you mind showing me how your stance is when you fire a gun ?

 

Mitarai :{Uncomfortable } Um , yes sir ...

 

_I stood up from my seat and stood in front of the Chairman as I showed him how I held the gun but I was pretty nervous  ..._

 

Kazuo : Your stance is good though you should probably steady your grip on your gun , just try to control your breathing when you fire and you'll do fine ...

 

_I stood straight as I placed the gun in my blazers inner pocket_

 

Mitarai : Why did you ask me to show you my stance Chairman ?

 

Kazuo : Because Mitarai , sometimes you have to stand your ground and fight the enemy head on , even if you're scared , remember that ...

 

_The Chairman's words made me remember when I ran away from Junko when I could have saved my classmates ..._

 

Kazuo :{Comforting } But other times , it is much wiser to retreat and grow stronger before facing the enemy head on ...

 

_The Chairman's words shocked me ... it was almost as if he was reading my mind ..._

 

Mitarai : Chairman I - 

 

_BEEP ... BEEP ... BEEP ... BEEP ..._

 

_That sudden beeping came back and I looked at my bangle and what scrolled across it was ..._

 

**"2ND TIME LIMIT HAS BEEN REACHED "**

 

_BEEP ... BEEP ... BEEP ... BEEP ..._

 

 

  _I could feel myself growing weaker and struggling to stay awake , I leaned up against the wall and fell down to sit on the  cold concrete floor ..._

 

_I look over and see Ruruka has already passed out from the effects of the drugs ..._

 

_I could feel my vision growing darker ... but somehow before I passed out I heard the Chairman say something ..._

 

Kazuo : {Weak} I leave the hope of the world to you ... don't mess it up ...

 

_That was the last thing I heard before my vision turned black ..._

 

 

* * *

 

  _I could slowly feel myself being brought awake once more , although my vision and sense were still quite numbed due to the effects of the drugs ..._

 

_I look over to Ruruka who was still sleeping and seated in the office chair ..._

 

_I turn to the Chairman who was still asleep as well ..._

 

_I walk over to them with the intent of waking them up , I spoke in a soft voice to get them to wake up ..._

 

Mitarai : Chairman wake up ... the time limit has passed ...

 

_When he didn't wake up I put my hand on his shoulder and shook his shoulder softly ..._

 

Mitarai : Chairman ? 

 

_I said in a  soft voice as I continued to shake his shoulder ..._

 

_Accidentally I  shaked his body a little too much to the point where his seat turned to face me , but what I saw was ..._

 

**The Chairman of the Future Foundation , Kazuo Tengan dead ... blood was dripping from his mouth down to his chin  ... with scissors sticking out of his neck as more blood dropped down to his clothes staining them with a crimson red color ...**

 

_My eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing but I knew that was I saw was nothing but the truth ..._

 

_The attacker has claimed their second victim ..._

* * *

                                                                                                            **SURVIVORS REMAINING : 12**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that a wrap ! Thank you guys so much for reading , comment , tell me how to do better since I have quite literally no idea how to do this 
> 
> See ya guys in the next one !


	3. Chapter 3 : Cruel Violence and Hollow Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys , I'm back again ! Chap 2 and 3 are coming out side by side .
> 
> The other chapters may take longer to get out since I have exams coming up ..
> 
> Also one last thing , if you figure out who the attacker is before the ending please don't comment about it . It ruins the mystery for everybody .

_My body was completely frozen , I couldn't scream since I had covered my mouth in shock  , I couldn't believe what I was seeing ...._

 

_But I knew what I was seeing was nothing short of the cruel reality of the situation ..._

 

_The Chairman of the Future Foundation , Kazuo Tengan was dead ..._

 

Ruruka :{Groan} Ugggggghhhhh...

 

_The sound of Ruruka waking up,shocked me back into reality ..._

 

Ruruka:{ Drowsy , Yawning } Aaaaaahhhhhhh ..! {Rubbing Eyes} What the hell is all the noise abo- 

 

_Ruruka's sentence was cut short when she saw the Chairman's dead body ..._

 

Ruruka :{Scared } AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHH! 

 

_Ruruka fell  out of her chair and onto the floor , still staring at the dead body of the Chairman before her eyes turned to me ,with distrust in her eyes ..._

 

Ruruka :{Accusatory } Y-you ! You did this ! Didn't you ! 

 

Mitarai :{Shocked } What !? No I didn't do this ! Liste- 

 

Ruruka :{Angry } Were you planning to kill me next !? Well I won't give you the chance !

 

_Before I could explain what had happened she pushed me out of the way and ran out the door ..._

 

Mitarai :{Shocked } Ruruka ! Wait ! 

 

_I ran out the door to chase her , it wasn't  long before I caught up to her ..._

 

Mitarai :{Tired } Please just let me explain ! 

 

Ruruka :{Accusatory  } No way killer ! I won't -

 

_Before she could finish her sentence she bumped into someone that was entering the hallways with us ..._

 

Ruruka : {Hurt } Ouch ! Watch where you'r- 

 

_When she saw who she had bumped into , her eyes softened and her gaze had turned to a trusting one ..._

 

???:{ Shocked }  Ruruka !?

 

_My eyes widened as Izayoi looked in shock at his girlfriend ..._

 

Ruruka: {Happy } Yoi -chan ! 

 

_Ruruka quickly got herself off the ground  threw herself at Izayoi , engulfing him in a hug ..._

 

Izayoi : I was worried about you ...

 

Ruruka : I know , I'm just glad I found you ...

 

_As romantic as this was , I still needed to explain to Ruruka what had happened ..._

 

Mitarai :Um , guys ? I think we should - 

 

_CLAAAAAAAANNNNNNGGG !!!_

 

_My sentence was cut short when something was thrown just inches away from my head , I turned my head and where the objects was lodged into the wall and saw it was a knife of some kind ..._

Izayoi :{Threatening } Do no approach us ...

 

_Izayoi's threatening voice brought my attention back towards him , Ruruka had ran behind him for protection ..._

 

Ruruka :{Pointing } Don't trust him Yoi-Chan !  He killed the Chairman ! 

 

Mitarai :{Nervous }  W-What ! N-no wait ! I didn't kill the Cha- 

 

Izayoi:  {Dark } Were you planning to kill Ando -chan as well ?

 

Mitarai : {Shocked } N-no I wasn't just let me - 

 

Ruruka : {Accusatory } You bet he was ! 

 

Izayoi :{Dark}  You bastard ... you leave me no other options ...

 

_Before I could even explain what had really happened , Izayoi withdrew from his coat shurikens and threw them at me  ._

 

Mitarai :{Jumps to the floor } Naaaggghh !!!

 

_I groan a bit as I jump to the floor to dodge the shurikens ..._

 

Mitarai :{Nervous , Standing up } W-wait ! Please let me explain ! 

 

Izayoi :{Dark Look } There is nothing to explain ... Ruruka has already told me the truth ...

 

Mitarai : She doesn't know the whole truth ! 

 

Ruruka :{Annoyed } Oh just shut up and die ...

 

_Izayoi withdrew even more knifes from his coat and began throwing them at me , I was able to dodge them fortunately ..._

 

_Shit ! This is bad ! If this keeps up  , I'm not going to last long ... guess I have no choice ..._

 

_I pull out the handgun the Chairman gave and fired a warning shot at them ..._

 

Mitarai : {Nervous} B-back off ! Now ! 

 

Izayoi : Ruruka ! Get down ! He has a gun !

 

_Izayoi yelled as he picked her up bridal style and ran around  the corner to cover  ._

 

_"I need to get out of here" . I fire a few more bullets at the corner and began running ..._

 

Ruruka : Yoi-chan ! He's getting away ! 

 

Izayoi : { Dark look } Don't worry Ruruka , he won't get far  ...

 

_I began running down the halls once more , for some reason I was wondering why Izayoi hadn't thrown a knife into my leg to cut off my escape . Even though I'm glad he didn't , I couldn't help but wonder why as I ran down the halls_

 

_I look around and saw what looks to be the inside of an office with its wall almost completely destroyed  so I could look into it from the big hole in it , only the the very base of the wall remained and it was no higher than 2 metres at best ..._

 

Ruruka :Yoi-chan ! I think he went over there ! 

 

_Ruruka's voice from down the hallway sprang me into action ," Guess this'll have to do "_

 

_I jump over the wall and hid under what remains off the base of it ..._

 

_I could hear footsteps approaching me , more and more , I covered my mouth to control my breathing , I crouched down even more and pushed my shoulder even more into the small wall ..._

 

Izayoi : {Curious } Hmmmmm...

 

Ruruka : I was sure he came this way ... {Annoyed } Damnit ! Where'd he go !

 

Ruruka :{Confused } Why didn't you hit him in the leg or something ?

 

Izayoi: {Shrug }Figured a warning throw would have been enough , I guess 

 

_I could hear them close by , they were right in front of the collapsed wall , that didn't steady my nerves much ..._

 

Ruruka : {Annoyed } Forget it , just forget about him ... 

 

Izayoi :{Surprised } Are you sure Andoh-chan ? He tried to kill you ...

 

Ruruka :We got bigger fish to fry , plus its not like he'll last long on his own anyway so why worry ?

 

_I could then hear them beginning to walk away and for a brief minutes I could feel my heart rate calm down ..._

 

???: Where do you think you're going !? 

 

_Emphasis on 'brief '  before my heart rate shot up again ,thanks to the sudden voice that had entered the hallway . I peek above the wall and see Seiko standing opposite Ruruka and Izayoi ._

 

Kimura :{Angry } Where do you think you're going traitor ?!?!

 

Ruruka : {Angry } Who are you calling a  traitor !!!

 

Kimura :{Angry } Oh please , you're the only one here who has the most motive for starting this whole Killing Game !

 

_Ruruka ... has the most motive ? What did Seiko mean by that ?_

 

Ruruka :{Angry } Hey ! Don't start playing the blame game with me Kimura ! For all we know you could be the traitor ! You're the only one here who could have created these poisons right ?! 

 

Kimura :{Angry } Gggggrrrhhh ...

 

Kimura : { Angry } Why should I even listen to anything you say ! After all ... you did get me booted out Hope's Peak High School ! 

 

Ruruka :{Angry } That was your own fault ! If you hadn't betrayed me and gave me a goddamn laxative on the morning of the exams and then tried to kill me with that bomb of yours  ! Maybe non of this would have ever happened ! 

 

Ruruka :{Angry } ITS ALL YOUR FAULT ! TRAITOR ! 

 

_Seiko stood in shock of what Ruruka had just said ..._

 

Kimura :{ Removing mask and tossing it to the ground } I'm ... not ...  a ... traitor ... YOU ARE !!!

 

Seiko threw her surgical mask to the ground and pulled two bottles full of pills and shoved them into her mouth ....

 

_Something started ... happening to Seiko ... her hair had suddenly grown longer ... her thighs got bigger... I could somehow  see her veins through her leggings ... her nails had grown longer to the point where they looked like claws ... and her sudden change in eye color ... all sent chills down my spine ..._

 

Kimura :AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH !!!

 

_Her sudden scream almost made me feel like I was going to go deaf ...  I saw her  get on all fours in an almost predator like fashion ... staring dead straight at Ruruka with blood thirsty eyes  , Ruruka  hid behind Izayoi for protection ..._

 

_After an almost full minute of silence between the two I heard Seiko say something ..._

 

Kimura : Time to die ...

 

_As soon as she said that , she began charging at the couple on all fours much like a predator would as if she was cornering her prey  ._

 

Kimura : AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH !!!

 

_Izayoi threw a knife at her direction , which she dodged with almost no effort at all ._

 

Izayoi : Come on Ruruka , lets go !

 

_Izayoi yelled before picking her up bridal style again and running down the hallways ..._

 

Kimura :{Angry } YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME ! TRAITORS !!!

 

_Seiko yelled before running after them on all four in a cheetah like style ..._

 

_And that just left me alone once more ..._

 

_BEEP ... BEEP ... BEEP ..._

 

_Which means my Forbidden Action will be broken in 10 minutes  ..._

 

_I peek my head out once more to confirm that they were gone ..._

 

_Once I was sure I jumped over the wall and walked over to Seiko's discarded mask , picking it up ..._

 

_What the hell was that ?_

 

_She seemed so mad at Ruruka ... why though ? What happened back at Hope's Peak ?_

 

_I never really paid much attention as to what happened outside of my room so I had almost no idea ..._

 

_I put the mask in my blazer's inner pocket ..._

 

_BEEP ... BEEP ... BEEP ..._

 

_This beeping isn't helping my situation , if I needed to sneak around someone , it would have been impossible with this beeping giving out my every location .._

 

_I needed a moment to think ..._

 

???: BOO ! 

 

Mitarai :{Shocked } AAAAAGGGGHHH !

 

_I scream as I turn around and somehow fall on my ass as I turned face to face with the person who just scared me ..._

 

Mitarai : {Surprised } Miss Yukizome ?! Kizakura ?!

 

Kizakura :{Laughing } Sorry kid , I couldn't help myself ...

 

Yukizome :{Pouting } Darn it Kizakura ! I didn't think you were going to scare him ! 

 

 Kizakura :{Smiling } Sorry Chisa -chan , couldn't help myself  but uh ... {Extending hand to Mitarai } No hard feelings right ?

 

Mitarai : {Grabbing hand and being pulled up } Y-yeah its fine ...

 

Yukizome :{Happy} I'm so glad you're alright Mitarai ! 

 

_Miss Yukizome then pulled me into a literal breath taking hug ..._

 

Mitarai :{Losing Oxygen } I-i-i'm glad-d you're al-right too Miss Yukizome ...

 

Kizakura :{ Smiling } Chisa I think you should let the poor kid go before he passes out from lack of oxygen .

 

Yukizome :Oh ! {Releasing Mitarai } Sorry about that MItarai ! 

 

Kizakura : Anyway that was one hell of a shouting match huh ? Guess Seiko and Ando are still at each others throats since that day ...

 

Mitarai : You guys heard that ?

 

Kizakura :{Smiling } Pretty sure everybody in the building heard it , they're little shouting match is what brought us to you . 

 

MItarai :{Curious } What are you guys doing here anyway ?

 

Yukizome : We were sent by Kyoko -chan to go find you and the Chairman .

 

Mitarai : { Confused } Kyoko -chan ? 

 

Kizakura : She means Kirigiri , she's with Naegi and Miaya right now . 

 

Yukizome : Where is the Chairman anyway ? Wasn't he with you ? 

 

_My mind shot back to the image of the Chairman's body dead in the chair , bloodied and dead ..._

 

_The thought alone made my face go pale once more ..._

 

Yukizome :{Worried } Mitarai ?What's wrong ?

 

Mitarai :{Sad } I'm sorry Miss Yukizome ... but the Chairman's dead ...

 

_I could immediately tell Miss Yukizome was in shock at what I had just told her , Kizakura was also shocked but I could tell he was trying to hide it as best he could_

 

Yukizome :{Shocked }  No ... not the Chairman ... 

 

MItarai : The attacker killed him when we went to sleep during the second time limit ...

 

Kizakura : Can you take us to his body ? 

 

Yukizome :{Confused } Huh ? Why ? 

 

Kizakura : Because I reckon the attacker may have left some sort of clue behind that will lead us to them ...

 

Yukizome :{Excited } That's brilliant Kizakura ! I knew rotten oranges like you still had some taste in them ! 

 

Kizakura :Rotten orange ? {Faking being hurt , Smiling } Ouch that hurt Chisa -chan ...

 

Yukizome : Alright Mitarai lead the way ! 

 

_I was surprised at Miss Yukizome's quick recovery ... I could tell that she was saddened over the Chairman's death but now ... she's back to normal ... it was almost instantaneous ..._

 

Mitarai : Alright let's go , follow me 

 

_While we were walking I gave them a quick summary of all the things that happened prior to the Chairman's death ..._

 

Kizakura : So you , Ruruka and the Chairman holded up in one of the offices ? 

 

Mitarai : Yeah , I have no idea how the attacker got in ... 

 

Yukizome : Are you sure the Chairman locked the door ? 

 

Mitarai : Positive , I saw him lock it myself ...

 

Kizakura :{Tipping hat } Then I'm officially out of ideas on how the attacker could have gotten in ...

 

_I led to the room where the Chairman was killed and as we entered I could sense that Miss Yukizome and Kizakura were saddened at the Chairman's dead body  ..._

 

Yukizome :{Sad } Chairman ...  Headmaster ...

 

Kizakura : Damn shame I can't have a drink right now , this would be the perfect opportunity to say something poetic ...

 

_Kizakura approached the Chairman's body and pulled off the Chairman's jacket and placed it over his dead body ..._

 

_Kizakura pulled out a flask from his blazer and spilled some of the alcohol inside on the floor ._

 

Mitarai : {Confused } Um , Kizakura ? What are you doing ? 

 

Kizakura : I'm pouring a drink out for the Chairman , its sorta like an honor thing ...

 

_I saw Kizakura cast one last look at the Chairman and I could see some sadness in his eyes .._

 

Kizakura :{Sad} Rest in peace old man ...

 

_Kizakura tipped his hat at the Chairman in respect before turning to face me and Miss Yukizome  ..._

 

Kizakura :{Smiling } Well lets get started then shall we ?

 

Yukizome : {Sad } Yes ... in respect for the Chairman we must bring his attacker to justice ... { Composed } And for Juzo as well ...

 

_Kizakura and Miss Yukizome were right ..._

 

_We had to figure out who the attacker was ..._

 

Not just for those who are still alive ... 

 

_But to ensure the Chairman's and Juzo's death were not in vain ..._

 

_We have to ... we just have too ..._

 

                                                                               **[[INVESTIGATION : START !!!]]**

* * *

 

**{INSPECT BODY }**

 

_I took a closer look at the Chairman's body , despite it being kinda ... uncomfortable ... I powered through . He seems to have been stabbed multiple times in the shoulder and the stomach  before the attacker , stabbed him a final time in the neck ._

 

_The Chairman didn't even have a chance to fight back since he was unconcious_

 

**{INSPECT BANGLE }**

 

_I decided to take a a look at the Chairman's Forbidden Action to see if that could shine a light on this case ..._

 

I pressed his bangle with both fingers and the words that scrolled across the screen were ...

 

**" Telling a lie "**

 

_Telling a lie ? That's sorta a strange Forbidden Action , that would mean anything and everything he said or wanted to say couldn't have been anything but the truth ..._

 

[[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED : Kazuo's Forbidden Action ]]

 

_I put my hand to my chin as I begin to think but as I look down I noticed that there was blood on the floor , I hadn't noticed before ..._

 

**{INSPECT BLOOD ON FLOOR }**

 

_I took a closer look at blood on the floor . Whose blood is this ? The blood was dried so it had to have been spilled when the Chairman died ..._

 

**{ INSPECT DOOR LOCK }**

 

_I still don't understand how the attacker managed to get in here , the door was secured with a lock and it doesn't look like the lock was broken or anything so how did they manage to get in here ?_

 

Yukizome : Puzzled Mitarai ? 

 

Mitarai : Huh ? Oh yeah {Scratching head } I still have no idea on how the attacker managed to get in here . 

 

Yukizome : {Cheerful } Keep trying ! I'm sure if you try hard enough , you'll figure it out Mitarai . I believe in you 

 

Miss Yukizome ... believes in me ? She sounded just like the Chairman before he ...

 

Yukizome :{Concerned }  Mitarai ?

 

Mitarai : It's nothing , I'm fine 

 

I noticed Kizakura walking towards us , his hand touching his hat ...

 

Kizakura : Well kid , I just looked over the Chairman's body , he was definitely killed by the scissors . The stab wounds are consistent with the weapon .

 

Yukizome : So the murder weapon was definitely the scissors ...

 

Kizakura : Yeah , well the scissors aren't exactly all that big , whoever killed the Chairman was either really lucky or knew what they were doing ...

 

Mitarai : {Confused } What do you mean by that Kizakura ?

 

Kizakura : Well , lets just say that  ... something about the Chairman's wounds feel off a bit ...

 

Yukizome : His wounds ? 

 

Mitarai :{Confused } I don't understand , what you mean Kizakura , weren't all those wounds made during the murder ?

 

Kizakura :{Smiling } Not necessarily what I'm saying  but  ... an old buddy of mine once said that murders aren't always what they seem and something about the Chairman's wounds definitely feel off ...

 

Kizakura : But what it is , I have no idea ...

 

Yukizome : I ... think that should be enough investigating for now ... lets head back to the rest of the group , they're in the conference room ...

 

Kizakura : Alright lets go ...

 

_I nodded , following them out of the room ..._

 

 

* * *

**[[ INVESTIGATION END ]]**

 

_We quietly walk back to the conference room and when we arrived , everyone was seated at the conference table ..._

 

Miaya  :  { Talking through Monomi  , Happy} Mitarai , Yukizome , Kizakura ! Great to see you all again !

 

Naegi : {Smiling } I'm glad you're all safe ...

 

Kirigiri : Where is the Chairman ? 

 

_Miss Yukizome looked a little down because of that question_

 

Yukizome : {Sad } The ... Chairman ...

 

Kizakura : He didn't make it ...

 

Great Gozu :{Angry , Slamming fist on table } Damnit ! Who killed him !? 

 

Mitarai : The attacker got to him ..

 

Kirigiri : So the attacker has claimed another victim ... 

 

_Kirigiri put a hand to her chin , before turning to me_

 

Kirigiri : Mitarai , please give us all the details regarding the Chairman's death and everything that happened prior ...

 

Mitarai : Uh , sure ...

 

_I gave them as many details I could remember about what happened , including finding Yasuhiro's body ..._

 

Naegi : So after you  and Ruruka met with the Chairman , you found Hiro's body ?

 

Mitarai :{Sad } Yeah , how did it happen anyway ? I figured out how he died with that traps but why did he open the door ? 

 

Naegi : Well ...

 

[[flashback ]]

 

Hiro : Guys follow me ! 

 

Naegi : Hiro ! Where are we going ?! 

 

Hiro : I don't know just run ! 

 

Kirigiri : Guys stop ! 

 

Hiro , Kirigiri and Naegi came to a complete stop as soon as she shouted that ...

 

Kirigiri : We need to figure out where we are first ...

 

Naegi :{Looking around } I think we're in one of the office areas ...

 

Munakata :{Angry } NAEGI !!! 

 

_Munakata's sudden scream from down the hallway, caused Hiro to start panicking once more ..._

 

Hiro : {Panicking } Oh my god ! Guys ! He's coming towards us ! 

 

_Hiro was looking around frantically before his eyes fell onto a door just a few feet away from him ..._

 

Hiro : {Pointing , Panicking } Guys over here ! 

 

_Hiro ran towards the door , putting his hand on the handle ..._

 

Hiro :{Panicking } We can hide in here !

 

Kirigiri : Hiro wai- 

 

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM !!!

 

_The sudden explosion  , caused Hiro to be blown back , as well as causing the door to fly off its hinges ..._

 

Naegi : HIRO !!! 

 

_Hiro's body caught onto fire , which caused Naegi to try running towards Hiro's body but he was pulled back by Kirigiri ..._

 

Naegi :{Panicking } Kyoko ! We have to hel- 

 

Kirigiri : I'm sorry Makoto ... but there's nothing we can do for him now ...

 

Naegi :{Irrational } But he could still be - 

 

Kirigiri : Naegi listen to me ! Look at his body ! It's too late for him ! We have to go now ! 

 

_Naegi cast a look at Hiro's burning body before turning to Kyoko with sadness in his eyes ..._

 

Naegi : {Sad } I'm sorry Hiro ... I'm so sorry ...

 

_Just then Munakata entered the hallway ..._

 

Munakata : {Cold } Naegi ...

 

Kirgiri : Makoto , come on lets go ! 

 

_Makoto wordlessly ran with Kirigiri with Munakata chasing after them ..._

 

_Naegi muttered something under his breath ..._

 

Naegi : I'm sorry old friend ... 

 

[[flashback end ]]

 

Naegi : After that , we were able to get away thanks to Gozu and then we met up with Yukizome , Kizakura and Miaya ...

 

Kirgiri : So what happened after you found Hiro's body ? 

 

Mitarai : Well , we didn't have long before  the time limit ended so we took refuge in one of the offices ...

 

Mitarai :{Scratching head } The Chairman locked the door and then gave me this handgun before we all fell asleep ...

 

Yukizome : {Surprised } He gave you gun ... ? 

 

Miaya : {Confused } He said , it was for protection and ... he was right ,I was able to fend off Izayoi with this gun so I'm glad the Chairman gave me it ...

 

Kirigiri :{Curious , Hand to her chin } What happened afterwards ?

 

Mitarai : Then I woke up and ... { Sad } Found the Chairman dead in the office chair , with some big scissors sticking out of his neck ...

 

Miaya :{Monomi crying } That sounds terrible ! 

 

Great Gozu :{Angry } He couldn't even fight back ...

 

_Kirigiri looked deep in thought at the information I had just told ..._

 

Kirigiri : Did he have any other injuries ? 

 

Mitarai : Well , he did seem to have been stabbed in the shoulder and the stomach but I'm not entirely sure that's what killed him...

 

Kirigiri : And did you discover where the blue scissors came from ? 

 

Mitarai : Well they came from the office , they were there when we showed up .

 

_Kirigiri was silent for  moment , before speaking again ..._

 

Kirgiri : We don't have enough information at the moment  to determine who the attacker is as of now ...

 

Miaya : {Speaking through Monomi } I know you can do it Kyoko- chan ! Give it your all as a detective ! 

 

Yukizome :{Cheerful } I agree with Monomi ! With the Ultimate Detective , we'll find the attacker in no time ! 

 

_Miss Yukizome and Miaya were cheerful before Naegi spoke up ..._

 

Naegi :{Sweatdrop } Um , that's gonna be kinda difficult ... because ... well ...

 

_Kirigiri held up her hand to which the bangle was attached and pressed on it , and the words that scrolled acrossed it were ..._

 

**" Using your talent "**

 

Yukizome : Oh ...

 

Kizakura : Yeah , I can see how that could be a problem ...

 

Naegi : We don't  know exactly what constitutes as using your talent , so we  can't risk it ...

 

Miaya :{Sad } Which means Kyoko -chan can't help us ...

 

Great Gozu : Well , it looks like we're just going to have to figure out who the attacker is by ourselves ...

 

Yukizome : {Happy } Don't worry Kyoko ! We'll find the attacker in no time at all ! 

 

Naegi : {Touching Kirigiri's shoulder , Smiling } Don't worry about it Kyoko , we got this ...

 

_Kirgiri seemed to be acknowledging his words for a minutes before smiling at him ..._

 

Kirigri : {Smiling } I know Makoto ...

 

 Miaya :{ Typing on keyboard }  We're going to need a plan as to what to do now ...

 

Mitarai : {Scratching head } S-she's right ... we need a plan ...

 

Great Gozu : Well , first order of business is what are we going to do about Munakata ? I tried to stop him  but he managed to get away ...

 

Kizakura :{Tipping hat } I've been thinking about that myself and ...

 

_Kizakura turned to Miss Yukizome ..._

 

Kizakura : {Smiling } Chisa - chan , do you think maybe you could talk him down ? I'm sure he'll listen to you ...

 

_Miss Yukizome seemed a little down at that suggestion ..._

 

Yukizome : Well , that's gonna be a bit of a problem ...

 

Miaya :{Confused Monomi } Huh ? Why Chisa - chan ? 

 

Yukizome : Well ... because ... 

 

_She held up her bangle and tapped it, and what scrolled across was ..._

 

**" Communicating with Kyousuke Munakata "**

 

Kizakura  :{Annoyed } You have got to be kidding me ...

 

Yukizome : {Looking down } Sorry ...

 

Naegi : Don't worry about it Yukizome , what's important is that we figure out a way to get out of here ...

 

Great Gozu : All the entrances are blocked with debris , even if we all work together , it would take  days at least ...

 

_Naegi put a hand to his chin , in thought ..._

 

Naegi : {Thoughtful } Miaya are you sure there are no ways to get in touch with the outside ? 

 

Miaya : {Sad Monomi } I've tried everything but Monokuma has locked me outta the system , somethings jamming my communications to the outside ...

 

Yukizome :{Sad } So there's no way to contact them ...

 

_Wait a second , that's not true ..._

 

Mitarai : Uh , guys ? Wait I think I may have an idea as to how we can get in touch with the outside ...

 

Naegi :{Hopeful } You do ? 

 

Great Gozu :What is it ? 

 

Mitarai : Well , if I remember correctly , HQ has a communications room right ? So maybe if we connect it to Gekkogahara's computer we can get in touch with the outside .

 

Miaya : That could work , a powerful enough antenna could be just what I need to overcome the jamming and get a connection to the outside . 

 

Yukizome : {Happy } Great thinking Mitarai ! 

 

Kizakura : {Smiling } Yeah , kid good on ya ...

 

Kirigiri : *cough *cough * Let us get back to business shall we ? 

 

Yukizome : {Scratching head , Smiling } Yeah , sorry about that ...

 

Kizakura :{Smiling } ...

 

Mitarai : A-anyway what about the other survivors ? We can't just leave them be ...

 

Great Gozu : I agree we can't just let them do whatever they wish ...

 

Kirigiri : The only people who are unaccounted for are Izayoi , Kimura ,Ruruka and Bandai 

 

Kizakura : {Smiling } I'm pretty sure Seiko's trying to kill Izayoi and Ruruka ... as for Bandai I have no idea ...

 

Yukizome :{Worried } We have to stop Seiko , Ruruka and Izayoi from fighting before one them kills each other ! And we have to find Bandai too , who knows what could happen ...

 

Naegi : I agree with Yukizome , we have to stop them from fighting before things get messy ...

 

Mitarai :{Nervous } But how are we going to stop them ? Seiko looked just about ready to kill them when I saw her ...

 

Kizakura : {Smiling } I think I can take deal with those 3 ...

 

Great Gozu :{Surprised } You can ?  

 

Kizakura :{Smiling } Let's just say I have some info , that'll clear up some thing between them ...

 

Great Gozu : What about Bandai and Munakata ? Or the obstacles Monokuma mentioned ? 

 

Kirigiri : We can't waste time searching for Bandai , we're just gonna have to search for him later . As for Munakata ,we're just gonna have to find a way to deal with him as we go.

 

Great Gozu :And the obstacles ? 

 

Kirigiri : We don't know what exactly the obstacle is  so we're just gonna have to deal with it as we go . 

 

Miaya :{Worried Monomi } This all seems really dangerous ! 

 

Naegi : I know it is {Hand to heart } But if we all work together I'm sure we can all make it out of here alive ... 

 

_I was in awe at what Naegi just said , truth be told I was always envious of his strength to move forward ..._

 

Kirigiri : I think we should split up into two teams so we can accomplish our objective faster .

 

Kirigiri : Me , Naegi , Gekkogahara and Gozu will go to the communications room to contact the outside .

 

Kizakura :{Smiling , Tipping Hat  } I'll take the kid and Chisa - chan to take care of those 3 ...

 

Kirgiri : It's agreed then ... lets get moving ...

 

_Our group walked outside and now stood at the very to the conference room ..._

 

Kizakura : {Smiling } Well Kyoko -chan good luck on your little assignment ...

 

_Kizakura moved to touch Kirgiri's head but she swatted his hand away ..._

 

Kizakura :{Pretenting to be hurt } Awww... no love for old me .. {Smiling } Well I guess it can't be helped ... come on guys lets go ...

 

Naegi : Stay safe you guys ....

 

Yukizome :{Cheery } You too ! 

 

_As we walked down the empty hallways ... for some reason ..._

 

_That strange coldness I felt was coming back ...._

* * *

                                                                                                          **SURVIVORS REMAINING : 12**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially wrapping up chap 3 ! Moving on to the next !


	4. Chapter 4 : Who is a Liar ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back ! This chapter ended being a finished a little ahead of schedule so lets get into it !

_After we had parted ways with Makoto's group , we were walking down the hallways  for a few minutes when I realized something important ..._

 

Mitarai : U-um Kizakura ? 

 

Kizakura : {Smiling } Yeah , kid ... ? 

 

Mitarai : How exactly are we going to find them ? 

 

Kizakura :{Smiling } Simple ...

 

***CRASH***

 

Seiko : {Angry , Further away } RRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH !!!

 

Kizakura : {Smiling } Just follow the sounds of destruction and yelling ...

 

_Kizakura said before breaking into a sprint , heading in the direction of the yelling ..._

 

Yukizome : Come on Mitarai ! Lets go ! 

 

_Miss Yukizome said before breaking into a  sprint as well , running after Kizakura . I started running after them  as well but ... I wasn't exactly the most athletic student back in the day so ... I was running out of breath fairly quickly ..._

 

Kizakura : Come on kid , keep up ! 

 

Yukizome : {Dissapointed } This is why I always told you to get out and exercise more ! 

 

Mitarai :{Out of breath } Miss *pant* Yukizome *pant* wait ...

 

Yukizome : No time for that ! 

 

Mitarai : No I mean literally wait ! 

 

_We slowed down and came to a stop ..._

 

Mitarai : I can't hear any fighting anymore ...

 

Yukizome :{Worried } You don't think we're too late ...

 

Kizakura : Hold up , listen carefully ...

 

_*Voices * Voices *_

 

Yukizome : It sounds like people talking ...

 

Mitarai : I thinks its coming from behind those doors { Pointing towards metal doors  } 

 

Yukizome : That's where the warehouse is located ! 

 

Mitarai : {Confused } Warehouse ...? 

 

Kizakura : Its where we store a bunch of supplies and shit { Smiling } Anyway ... I think we should enter quietly {Finger to lips } Wouldn't want to disturb whatever conversation they're having ...

 

_Kizakura carefully approached the warehouse doors and quietly opened them , me and Miss Yukizome trailing behind him ,we stuck to the shadows and took cover behind a few crates  on the catwalk ..._

 

_I duck my head up to get a good look , I saw the girls had stopped physically harming each other , they were having a conversation now . Andoh was safe inside a glass box that was connected to a different room while Seiko stood on the catwalk with us  staring up to Andoh , she was just a few feet away from us  ..._

 

Ruruka :{Smug } I figured out what your Forbidden Action is Seiko ! 

 

Kimura  :{Scared} You have ... ? 

 

Ruruka :{Smug } Yup ! It all makes sense when you really think about it , I mean when you were fighting with Yoi-chan ...

 

[[flashback ]]

 

{We shift to Izayoi and Seiko facing each other on the catwalk } 

 

Seiko stares dead straight at Izayoi will bloodthirsty eyes ...

 

A brief second passes before she charges , letting out an ear shattering scream at her  ...

 

Seiko :{Angry } RAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHH !!!

 

Izayoi calmly tosses shurikens at Seiko ...

 

She narrowly dodges it ...

 

Seiko :{Angry } Damnit ! Goddamnit ! {Stares at Izayoi } DIE !!!

 

She makes another charge at him , only for him to toss a kunai at her ...

 

Up in the glass box though ...

 

Ando :{Thinking } Huh ... Kimura's not actually trying to get close to Izayoi , she's just dodging his throwing knives, she's obviously faster then him and can easily get close enough to hit him , but there's probably a chance she would get hit. But with all those drugs she's taking , I'm sure she can take at least a few knives so  why would she ...

 

Then it hit her ...

 

Ando :{Snide } Oh ... so that's why .... {Looks at Seiko } This'll be fun ... 

 

[[flashback :end]]

 

Ando : {Smug } It's glaringly obvious what your Forbidden Action is to me now ...

 

Kimura : {Confused , Distraught } How did you ..? 

 

Ruruka : {Smug } It was because you were always avoiding Yoi-chan during the entire fight is what tipped me off . You never once got close to him  , while you were fighting and that's because ...

 

Ruruka : {Smug } Your Forbidden Action is that you  **Can't get cut** or hurt or something right ? 

 

_I saw Kimura glanced away out of guilt .She looked like she had no intention of confirming what Ruruka just said . But by my  guess , it had to be true . I kinda felt bad for her but at the same I was kinda impressed someone like Ruruka was able to figure it out ..._

 

Ruruka : {Snide } So here's the deal , I'm willing to make , if you go find and kill that asshole Munakata , I won't send Yoi-chan to kill you ...

 

_Honestly I couldn't believe what I was hearing .... kill the Vice - Chairman ? How could Ruruka ask such a thing ?_

 

_I could tell Miss Yukizome was shocked as well , she was covering her mouth to keep her from gasping   ..._

 

Kizakura :{Mutter } Figures ...

 

_I saw Kimura straighten herself before looking dead straight at Ruruka with  a fire in her eyes ..._

 

Ruruka : I figure that if he dies , this whole damn thing will end , he always was one of the more crazy ones , so can you be a dear and kill him ... ?

 

_Seiko was silent for a moment , she was looking down at the floor , until she turned her head back up to look at Ruruka with a fire in her eyes ..._

 

Kimura :{Angry } Y-You bitch ! The Vice Chairman saved me ! After I got booted out of Hope's Peak , I was homeless , I had no family to take care of me and all the companies that had wanted me to work for them shunned me after the incident ! I was as good as dead on the streets ! B-But the Vice -Chairman , he saved me ... he - 

 

Kizakura : {Smiling } Yeah , that's kinda like ... 90 % of what we do here at the Foundation so ...

 

_Both Ruruka and Kimura's heads snapped towards the new voice in the room . Kizakura walked out from cover and into plain view in front of them , I was silently wondering what the hell he was doing  before me and Miss Yukizome walked out of cover  behind him ..._

 

Kimura : What are you doing here ?!?! 

 

Yukizome : We're here to put an end to your arguing !

 

Kizakura :{Smiling , tipping hat } Well , that's not exactly what we're planning to do ...

 

Mitarai :{Confused } What ? But you sai- 

 

Kizakura : I only came here to clear up some misunderstandings { Smiling } Figured they should learn the truth before they all try to kill each other ...

 

Mitarai :{Shocked } Kizakura are you mad ! You can't possibly- 

 

_I was cut off when Kizakura put a finger to my lips , I saw that he was smiling at me ..._

 

Kizakura : {Calm } Kid listen ,they need to resolve this by themselves , if they don't they'll never end this petty feud ...

 

Kizakura : We're just here to give them   the truth and see what they do with it ... 

 

_I saw him cast a glance at me and Yukizome before turning to the girls ..._

 

Kizakura :{Smiling } Trust me guys ...

 

_Miss Yukizome and I looked at each other for a moment  , wondering if he's making the right call ...  we both nod at each other  before Miss Yukizome turned to KIzakura  ..._

 

Yukizome : Ok Kizakura ... We'll trust you  ...

 

Kizakura :{Smiling } Thanks  ...

 

Ruruka : {Annoyed } Hey ! What are you guys going on about !? This issue is between me and Seiko . Why would a washed up old drunk like you want to get involved ?

 

Kizakura :{Smiling , tipping hat } Well lets just say I have some information ,I'm sure the both of you would like to know ...

 

Kimura :{Confused } Information ...?

 

Izayoi : What are you talking about ? 

 

_Izayoi who had suddenly walked into the glass box was now standing beside Andoh ..._

 

Ruruka :{Happy } Yoi ! 

 

Kizakura :{Happy , Clapping Hands } Great you're all here ! This is gonna much easier now ...

 

Izayoi : What is this information you were talking about ? 

 

Kizakura :{Smiling }  Well lets go back a bit shall we  , back to your days at Hope's Peak Academy  ,  you see a buddy of mine had to make the decision to expel you three and suspend a fourth person  ...

 

Kimura :{Confused } F-Fourth person ?!? But the only people involved in the incident were me, Ruruka and Izayoi . I never once heard about a fourth person being involved ...

 

Kizakura :{Shrugged } Well , this fourth person had something to do in that little bombing incident in the gym . Did you guys ever thought why there was a bomb in the first place ? 

 

Ruruka : {Angry } That was obviously Seiko's bomb ! {Crossing Arms } She was trying to kill me after humiliating me during the practical exams . The detonator was in her bag and - 

 

Kimura :{Angry } That wasn't my bag ! I don't know how it got in there but - 

 

Ruruka :{Angry } Do you honestly think I would believe the words of a traitor !?!?

 

Kimura : {Angry } I'm not the traitor ! You are ! 

 

Ruruka : {Angry } You're the one who betrayed me , you backstabbing bitch - 

 

Yukizome :{Angry } WOULD YOU BOTH BE QUIET FOR MINUTE AND LISTEN TO EACH OTHER !!!

 

_I jump in surprise at Miss Yukizome's sudden shout at the two girls , I turn to her and see she had a fire of anger in her eyes . One I had never seen before ..._

 

Yukizome  :{ Calming down } Look I don' exactly t what happened between you three back at Hope's Peak,  but mindlessly pointing fingers at each other isn't going to resolve the issue so you both should  listen to what Kizakura has to say .

 

_Kizakura  looked kinda surprised at the way she just  yelled at them before calming down  ,before he smiled and patted her on the shoulder ..._

 

Kizakura :{Smiling } Thanks Chisa-chan  ... 

 

_Kizakura thanked her  before turning back to the three ..._

 

Kizakura :Anyway Kimura never intended to blow up the gym and she never intended to give you the laxatives . It was just unlucky how things turned out the way they did .

 

Ruruka : What do you mean she never intended to give me the laxatives ?She was the one who gave me the drugs during the exam ! This has her written all over it !

 

Kimura : {Angry } I told you which shelf it was on , you must have grabbed the wrong one ! 

 

Ruruka : {Angry } I followed your instructions and took the drug you told me to ! 

 

Kimura :{Angry } Not if you ended up with the wrong drug ! 

 

Ruruka : {Angry , Arms crossed } Are you seriously going to blame me just because you can't keep your fucking medicine cabinets organized ?!

 

Yukizome  :{Angry } I TOLD YOU BOTH TO BE QUIET !!!

 

Yukizome :{Frustrated }  It doesn't matter who said what okay ?! What matters is that neither of you are to blame ! 

 

_Once again I jump in surprise at Miss Yukizome's sudden outburst , she had a scary look in her eyes which made subconciously back away from her a bit ..._

 

Ruruka : And how do you know who is to blame ? {Turns to Mitarai } You're hanging around that murderer who killed the Chairman so why should we believe anything you say - 

 

Yukizome :{Angry } He didn't kill him ! If you had half a fucking brain then maybe you would realize that if he  killed the Chairman , he  would have gotten blood on himself   ! But he's  spotless ! You ever think about that you stupid bitc-

 

Mitarai  : {Nervous / Frightened } Okay Miss Yukizome , I think they've had enough ...

 

_I  tried calming Miss Yukizome down to the best of my abilities as Kizakura began speaking again ..._

 

Kizakura :{Shrug }I should probably just cut to the chase before Chisa-chan  starts scolding  you three again . Anyway I know who the fourth person is , actually our dear Mitarai here actually used to be his classmate, a member of the 77th Class is t blame for all this ! {Smiling } See that's all there is to it .No use hating each other when you can hate someone together !

 

Kimura , Izayoi and Ruruka :{Simultaneously } Who is it ? 

 

Kizakura :{Smiling , tipping hat } Well ...... do any of you remember someone by the name of Komaeda ? 

 

Kimura :{Shocked } Nagito Komaeda ?

 

Ruruka : Hang on , isn't he that Remnant that was running around Towa City a few months ago , why him ? 

 

Kimura : I actually remember him before the tragedy , he came by my lab once to get a laxative. Now that I think about it ,it was around the same time Ruruka came to get the performance enhancer .

 

Izayoi : I remember him too , he was always kinda creepy ...

 

Ruruka : Okay , lets say this Komaeda guy was the one who got suspended for being the mastermind behind the bombing . Are you telling me he and Kimura were working together to screw me over and then he betrayed her and left her with the bomb ? 

 

Kimura :{Shocked } Huh ? I never worked with him ! 

 

Kimura : The only interactions I had with him were when he came by my lab and when we ran into each other on ...

 

_Kimura froze suddenly as her eyes widened in shock ..._

 

Kimura :{Shocked } No ....  that can't be right ! 

 

Yukizome : What is it ? 

 

Kimura :{Shocked } I bumped into him on the morning of the exam ... our bags went flying and ...

 

Ruruka :{Skeptical } And what? They got switched ? What are the chances of that happening ? 

 

Kizakura :{ Smiling }  Well , considering his talent was the Ultimate Lucky student , it's actually more likely than you think ...

 

Kizakura :{Smiling , clapping hands } Here's what I know ! Komaeda was planning to give the laxative to the judges and threaten to bomb the gymnasium if they didn't comply with cancelling the exams . Somewhere along the way he lost the bomb and the laxatives he was planning to use ... and those laxatives got switched with the drugs you were planning to use ....

 

Ruruka :{Shocked } He got my performace enhancer !? 

 

Kizakura :{Smiling } Yup ! Don't how but he did , then somehow a dog ended up licking a cup of that performance enhancer and it grew to the size of a house ...

 

Izayoi : You're talking about the dog that trashed the gymnasium aren't you ? 

 

Kizakura :{Smiling } You got it ! 

 

Ruruka : Hold up , one second ! If you knew this Komaeda freak was the one behind the bombing and laxatives , then  how come we got expelled and he just got suspended ? 

 

Kizakura :{Scratching head } Well , we couldn't prove Komaeda was the one behind the bombing and the laxatives . And the steering committee was looking for someone to blame  so we had no other choice but to offer you three up as a temporary culprits to the incident  until we could find evidence that he did it . 

 

Kizakura : {Smiling } So you see ? None of you here are to blame ! 

 

_A deafening silence washed over the room and I could visibly see that the three were digesting the information that was just given to them ..._

 

_The room was dead quiet , you could hear a pin drop , that was until Seiko spoke up ..._

 

Seiko : { Sad } Ruruka I - 

 

Ruruka : Meet us in the lounge room  ...

 

_Ruruka's sudden voice turned all eyes to her ..._

 

Mitarai :{Confused } Huh ? 

 

Ruruka : All four of you meet us in the lounge room ...

 

Seiko : But Ruruka I - 

 

Ruruka : Listen , we're not going to resolve anything if we don't even talk to each other face to face , so just ... meet us in the lounge room ...{Leaves } 

 

_Ruruka stepped exited the glass box and into a another room with Izayoi trailing behind her  beyond our visible sight ..._

 

_I look over to Seiko who still looked shock at the revelations ..._

 

_I approached her , careful not to startle her ..._

 

Mitarai : Seiko ... are you okay ? 

 

_She didn't respond right away but eventually she turned to the three of us and looked dead straight at Kizakura ..._

 

Kimura : Why didn't say something sooner ? 

 

Kizakura : I was looking for the right time ... 

 

Kimura : All this time we've been fighting ... it was for nothing ... and you could've - 

 

Kizakura : Listen , you can stay here all day and blame me for not telling you guys sooner or we can all go up to the lounge and talk , your pick ...

 

_Kimura looked deep in thought for a moment ..._

 

Kimura : Alright ... lets go ...

 

_I saw Kizakura flash a smile at her ..._

 

Kizakura : Good , follow me , I know the way to the lounge 

 

_With Kizakura leading in the front , we exited the warehouse and walked down the hallways towards the emergency stairs that led up to the next floor where the lounge was ..._

 

_I was stuck in the back walking beside Seiko ..._

 

Mitarai :U-um Seiko ...

 

Kimura : What is it ? 

 

Mitarai : Its just , what caused you three to just ... stop being friends ? It can't just have been the incident that set you  off ...

 

_Seiko looked to the floor as we walked guiltily , I kinda regretted asking that question now ..._

 

Mitarai : {Apologetic } I'm sorry , I shouldn't have pried ...

 

Kimura : No , its ok ... its just ... It was the expulsion that really tore us apart ... 

 

Kimura : We had gone to Hope's Peak for three years , the best school in the entire world and we got kicked out on our final year there ....

 

Kimura :{Sad } We both thought it was each others fault for what happened ...  I never even considered the possibility it wasn't them that betrayed me ...

 

Mitarai :{Puts hand on Seiko's shoulder } I'm sorry ... 

 

Kimura : Don't be , it was my fault that everything happened , if I had just a single thou- 

 

Kizakura : I hope to god , that's not the bullshit you're planning to say to Ruruka when we get to the lounge ... 

 

_Me and Seiko's eyes snapped forward to Kizakura who was still walking in front of us , he spoke as he walked in front  ..._

 

Kizakura : Listen Seiko , sometimes in life , shit just happens and there's nothing anybody can do about it , but that doesn't mean  that anybody needs to get blamed for it  . And sure as hell doesn't mean the situation is hopeless ...

 

Kizakura : I mean ,I'm pretty damn sure Ruruka wants to talk to you about what happened and this could be a chance for all three of you to make the situation better ... That's what I believe ...

 

_Me , Kimura and Miss Yukizome were in complete awe at what Kizakura just said ... I mean this is Kizakura we're talking about , the guy who can't go one day without getting drunk ..._

 

_Seiko seemed to be acknowledging the words for a minute before she spoke again ..._

 

Kimura : Thank you Kizakura ... 

 

Kizakura :{Smiling , Looking back at Seiko } Don't mention it kid ...

 

Mitarai : By the way , you dropped this earlier { Holds out mask } 

 

Seiko : You ... took it ....

 

Mitarai : Yeah , I figured you would want it back so ...

 

Seiko :{Takes mask and puts it on her face } Thank you ...

 

Yukizome : Guys look over there ! That's the door to the lounge ...

 

_We stepped in front of it , and Kizakura placed his hand on the handle ..._

 

Kizakura : You ready Seiko ? 

 

Seiko:{Looks down } ...

 

Seiko: Yeah , I'm ready ...

 

_We opened the door to the lounge to find Izayoi and Ruruka seated in the coaches ..._

 

Izayoi : You're here ...

 

Ruruka : Finally ...

 

Mitarai :What did you want to talk to us about ? 

 

_Ruruka stood up from her seat in the coach and walked over to us ..._

 

Ruruka : Listen ... You three just stay outside for a minute ... we ... need to talk about this just between me , Seiko and Izayoi ...

 

_I look over to Miss Yukizome and Kizakura with hasty eyes , wondering if this is the right call  ..._

 

Seiko : Alright , you guys just wait outside ...

 

Yukizome : A-are you sure ? 

 

Seiko : Yes ...

 

Mitarai : B-but what if it a trap - 

 

Kizakura : It isn't a trap ... trust Seiko ... lets get out of here ... {Exits the room } 

 

_Miss Yukizome wordlessly followed him out of the room ... I cast one last look at Seiko , whose eyes were telling me to go ..._

 

Kimura : Relax , I'll be fine ...

 

Mitarai :...

 

Mitarai : Okay ... 

 

_I exit the room and as soon as we're outside ,  Izayoi shuts the door and locks it ...._

 

Mitarai :{Concerned } Are you sure this is a good idea Kizakura ? It could be a trap ...

 

Kizakura : {Shrug } Yeah , maybe but you never know until you try right ? 

 

Kizakura :{Smiling } But if you're that concerned , I think this will ease your nerves ...

 

_Kizakura held out in his hand to me what looked like ears plugs without the cord ..._

 

Mitarai : {Confused , takes the ear plugs } What are these for ? 

 

Kizakura :{Smiling } Well ,I may or may not have planted a little bug in the brief period we were in there . These ear pods are connected to it , so you can hear everything they're saying ...

 

_I hold the ear plugs carefully in my hands , before I place them into my ears ,I began to slowly pickup what was being said inside the room , I as well look inside the room through the peephole and I saw Seiko was seated on the couch facing Ruruka , while Izayoi was merely leaned up against the wall ..._

 

_None of them said anything until Seiko broke the silence in a soft yet nervous voice ..._

 

Seiko : So ... do you still hate me ? 

 

Seiko's question rang throughout the room , and was met with silence for moment ...

 

Ruruka :...

 

Ruruka : Yeah , I still hate you ...

 

_I  saw that Seiko stared down at the floor at that answer  ..._

 

Ruruka : Even if I knew that it wasn't you that set me up that day , I still hate you for all the shit we pulled while hating each other 

 

Seiko :{Angry , Standing up } That was only because you turned on me first ! 

 

Seiko : Besides .... its not like we were ever really friends to begin with ... 

 

_Ruruka looked at Seiko in shock at what she had just said  ..._

 

Seiko : {Bitter } The only times you ever hung out with me back at Hope's Peak  was  because you only ever  wanted something from me ... not cause you actually wanted to  be around  me ... I'm actually kinda surprised our 'friendship ' lasted so long ... 

 

Ruruka:{Looks at the floor , faces darkens } You're no better ... 

 

Seiko : {Confused } Huh ? 

 

Ruruka : You don't know anything about me Seiko , you don't know my thoughts or how I feel ... so you have no right to make that kind of comment ...

 

Seiko :{Angry } Then tell me ! 

 

Ruruka : {Angry } SHUT UP ! What do you want me say Seiko !? That I need you ? That I couldn't have possibly have made it into Hope's Peak without your help ?! { Tearing up } You don't understand how it feels like ! You're a genius ! You actually belonged at Hope's Peak ! And your medicines would have changed the world . You can do anything , from saving people's lives to making people stronger , faster or smarter . And where the hell does that leave me ? All I have are my sweets ...

 

_Seiko looked shock at the revelations , so was I , has this been building up Ruruka all these years ?_

 

Ruruka : That's why I always went to you for help for when we had an exam . I was always second guessing myself and ... wondering if I would screw up , so that's why I always went straight to you for help ... Cause I knew if you were there , there was absolutely no chance I would fail ...Cause even if I'm the Ultimate Confectioner ... what's making sweets compared to what you and Yoi-chan can do ? 

 

_At that moment Izayoi decided to say something ..._

 

Izayoi :{ Shocked }  Ruruka -chan ! Don't talk like that ! You're sweets are amazing ! Nobody's elses can even come close , they're  - 

 

Ruruka : { Sad } Izayoi ... please ....

 

Izayoi :{Shocked } ...

 

Ruruka : { Sad } I know my sweets are good but ... that's about the only thing  I'm good at ... I can't protect people , I can't even protect myself ! For years I've always had to hide behind you for protection {Turns to Seiko } You think I like hiding behind Yoi-chan ! No ! I  hide behind him because I know at the end of the day , the only thing I'll ever be good at in my entire  life is ... just making sweets ... {Tearing up } All I ever wanted from you was for you to actually give a damn about the only thing I can do well  by myself  ! 

 

Seiko : Ruruka listen I - 

 

Ruruka : But I guess even when I try my hardest it isn't good enough ? Why ? Cause my candies  never would've made any impact on the world ? Because they  can't help people ? So they  aren't even good enough for you to care about ! For so long I've wanted to be like you ! I've wanted to be you ! You've been my hero Seiko  , someone who's always been there for me , someone who can do anything ! But my talent was never worth a single word from you is it ? You know damn well that making sweets is just about the only thing I can do well  on my own and even then you don't care ! Least of all be bothered to notice ! All I've ever wanted was for you to acknowledge my talents ... but I guess someone as amazing as you can't be bothered , huh ?  

 

Ruruka :{Tearing up , Angry } So try to imagine how I felt that day Seiko ! I thought my best friend , my hero , my frickin role model purposely gave me the wrong drug and got me expelled  from my dream school ! You think you were the only one  hurt that day ,  how do you think I felt ?! 

 

_Ruruka turned , her back facing Seiko ..._

 

Ruruka : { Sad } I know I'm not a blameless victim in this okay ... I know that I'm just as much to blame for what happened but ... that's all I ever really wanted from you ... to care ... To care about my talents ... to care about my sweets ... to care about the only I'm ever good at  .... but like I said before .... someone as amazing as you can't be bothered ...

 

_Seiko looked .... in utter shock  , I think it took her a full minute to process everything she has just heard and when she did , she got up and grabbed Ruruka's shoulder , forcing her to look her in the eyes , while fishing for something in her jacket pocket ..._

 

Seiko :Ruruka , please listen to me ...

 

Ruruka : Let go of me - 

 

_When Seiko finished fishing whatever she was looking for out of her pocket , she presented it to Ruruka who looked in shock at what she was looking at . The object in Seiko's hand was difficult to make out but it looked to be some kind of small round object in red wrapping..._

 

Ruruka :{ Shocked } Is ... is that really ? 

 

Seiko : Ruruka ... I'm sorry , I'm so sorry I hurt you for not eating your candy but I really will die if I eat it . But even if I can't eat it , I still think you're an amazing person Ruruka ...

 

_Ruruka looked at Seiko in shock at what she had just said ..._

 

Seiko : The reason I carry this candy with me everyday is because it reminds me of the day we met all those years ago . Everyone was either weirded out or creeped because of my mask but ... you weren't {Looks Ruruka directly in the eyes } You accepted me for who I was and gave me the one thing I needed more than anything : a friend . So I just wanted to give back to you in anyway I could but ... it seems I've just hurt you instead , I should have actually paid attention to you and not just give you things or do stuff for you . 

 

_I think I saw Ruruka tremble a bit and I think she was fighting the urge to break down again . I think she was in shock that Seiko thought that she was an amazing person .I think she finally starting to understand that she meant a lot to Seiko , more than she realized . Ultimately she couldn't maintain her composure and broke into tears again ._

 

Ruruka : {Crying } Seiko ! 

 

_Ruruka suddenly embraced Seiko in a hug ..._

 

Ruruka : {Talking through sobs } I'm sorry too ... I've been a terrible friend , I've only ever used you for years ... I just didn't want you to forget about me ...

 

_Somehow I could see Seiko smile as tears fell from her eyes as well as she returned the hug ..._

 

_Izayoi who was standing there watching the entire scene unfold in front of him , was able to maintain his usual composed face but then he did something Mitarai did not expect him to do ..._

 

_He walked over to the two girls and pulled them both into a hug ..._

 

_Seiko and Ruruka both looked up at the blacksmith in confusion ..._

 

Izayoi :{Sad } Forgive me as well , Ruruka and Seiko , this is as much my fault as well ...

 

Seiko :{Confused } What do you mean Izayoi ...?

 

Izayoi : I should have said something ... I should have encouraged Ruruka to try to fix your friendship , but instead I was just making it worst ...

 

Ruruka : Yoi-chan ... this isn't your fault - 

 

Izayoi : No ... it is ... I should have spoken up , and not just agreed with everything you said ... and I am deeply sorry about that ... to both of you ...

 

_Izayoi pulled them closer , as the two girls clutched at the blacksmiths coat ..._

 

_I smile a bit at the scene unfolding before me , I decide to remove the ear plugs and stop peeking ..._

 

Kizakura : {Smiling } So judging by the way , you're smiling right now Mitarai everything went well ? 

 

Mitarai :{Happy } Yup , couldn't be better ...

 

Yukizome :{Happy , hand shaped hearts } That's wonderful ! 

 

_We were left outside for a few minutes before they opened the door again ..._

 

Kizakura : {Walking inside , Smiling } Judging by the sounds of crying and screaming , I say all went well ? 

 

_Ruruka looked over to Seiko and Izayoi for a moment before turning to us ..._

 

Ruruka : {Smiling } Couldn't have went better ...

 

_Ruruka looked at me for a quick moment ..._

 

Ruruka :{Scratching head } Um Mitarai ...  sorry for ... asking Izayoi to ... you know kill you ...

 

Mitarai :{Nervous } I-It's fine ... I wasn't hurt or anything ...

 

Izayoi :{Serious glare } And neither were we after you shot at us ...

 

I felt myself crumble under Izayoi's glare ...

 

Kizakura  : {Nervous } Yeah , but that was only after you threw a knife near his head ... twice ...

 

 Seiko :{Nervous } G-Guy's come on ... we're all on the same side here ... right ? 

 

Ruruka : {Nod } I agree with Seiko , we got bigger problems to deal with ...

 

Izayoi and Kizakura stared each other down for a few seconds , before Izayoi turned away ...

 

Izayoi : Fair enough ...

 

Ruruka and Seiko walked to stand by Izayoi's side ...

 

Ruruka : The three of us were talking just now ... and it's been decided ...

 

Mitarai :{Nervous } W-What's been decided ? 

 

I felt this was not going to end well ... 

 

Izayoi : The three of us have decided to join you guys ...

 

Wait ... what ? 

 

Chisa :{Happy } Wait ... really ?! 

 

Seiko : We decided it would be the most effective way to get out of here ...

 

Ruruka : Plus there's safety in numbers so ... can we join ? 

 

Miss Yukizome seemed to be overjoyed at the them joining us ...

 

Chisa :{ Happy }  Of course ! We'd be happy to have you ! 

 

Kizakura : { Smiling } Well at least now , that's one problem taken care of ...

 

Mitarai : So uh ... what should we do now ? 

 

Izayoi :{Crossed arms } The best thing to do is to discuss possible escape routes ...

 

Kizakura : Yeah , well the main entrances are out of the question , they're all blocked with rubble . 

 

Ruruka : Well ... is there anyway we can just ... move the rubble ? 

 

Chisa : I'm afraid that's not an option either , there's too much rubble and it would take countless hours if not days ...

 

Mitarai : {Nervous } A-And that's time we don't have ...

 

Seiko : { Thoughtful } Hang on one second ... 

 

Seiko turned to Izayoi with a hopeful look in her eyes ...

 

Seiko : Izayoi , don't you have any of those exploding knives ? 

 

Mitarai :{Shocked } Exploding knives ?!?!

 

Ruruka : {Awkward look } Yeah , uh ... Yoi-chan kinda used those to try to kill Seiko when she chased after us ...

 

Seiko : {Assuring } It's alright , I'm fine ...

 

Ruruka : {Confused } Well what about Yoi-chan's exploding knives ? 

 

 Seiko :{Thoughtful } Well can' t Izayoi just use those to break through the rubble ? 

 

Ruruka : { Realization }  Seiko's right ! If Yoi-chan just uses a couple of his exploding knives then we'll be out of here in no time ! 

 

Ruruka : {Turns to Izayoi } Come on Yoi-chan ! Let's get out here ! 

 

Izayoi stared at the floor for a moment ...

 

Ruruka : {Confused } Yoi-chan ? 

 

Chisa :{Worried } Is something wrong ? 

 

_He let out a deep sigh before answering ..._

Izayoi : I'm afraid I can't do that , I used up most of my exploding knives when I was fighting Seiko , and even with the few I have left , it wouldn't be enough to cut through all that concrete rubble ...

 

Ruruka :{Slaps forehead  } Oh goddamnit ! 

 

Kizakura : {Annoyed } You've got to be kidding me ....

 

Izayoi : My  sincerest apologies ...

 

Ruruka : Don't be Yoi-chan , that ones on me ...

 

Ruruka : {Turns to Seiko } Sorry again Seiko ...

 

Seiko : It's alright Ruruka ... and it's alright Izayoi , we know you're trying ...

 

Seiko placed a comforting hand on Izayoi's shoulder ...

 

Izayoi :{Sigh } Thanks ... but we have more pressing matters at hand ...

 

_Izayoi stepped away and walked towards the cabinet , that was placed inside the lounge room , he opened and inside was ..._

_Nothing ... it was completely empty ...._

Ruruka :{Confused } Huh ? What the - What happened to the weapons you put there ? 

 

Seiko :{Confused } Weapons ? 

 

Ruruka : Izayoi always keeps a few weapons stashed inside the cabinet in the lounge room , just in case of emergencies ...

 

Chisa : Well ... what was inside ...

 

Izayoi : Backup throwing knives , a sai , a heavily modified energy sword and a gun which I made as a last resort ...

 

Seiko : { Thoughtful } Could it be possible that someone took them ? 

 

Izayoi : Maybe . I don't keep this cabinet under lock and key , and anyone and everyone has access to this room , so it's not of the question that somebody discovered them by accident ....

 

Kizakura : So what you're saying is that , we might have someone running around  with an fuck ton of weapons ...

 

Izayoi : Perhaps ...

 

  _Izayoi sighed as he shut the cabinet ...._

Izayoi : No point worrying about that I guess , I still have one last thing I need to show you guys ...

 

Seiko: {Confused } Huh ? What did you  find ?

 

_Izayoi stared wordlessly at rest of the group , before walking over to the bookshelf and throwing it to the floor . Izayoi's sudden actions caused us to jump back a bit ..._

 

Mitarai :{Shocked } Izayoi ! What are you -

 

_My speech was cut off when I saw some kind of black and white door that was hidden behind the bookshelf . With the words ' Congragulations ! You have just discovered the secret exit !' written on it ._

 

Seiko :{Shocked } Is ... is that really ?-

 

Izayoi : Yes ,its some kind of secret exit out of here ...

 

Yukizome :{ Shocked }  How did you find it ? 

 

Izayoi : I stumbled upon while I was investigating this room 

 

Ruruka :{ Shocked }  So this is really a way out of here ? 

 

Kizakura :{Tipping hat } That's what it looks like ...

 

_Ruruka stepped towards the door ..._

 

Ruruka : Then what are we waiting for ! Lets get this thing open and- 

 

Izayoi :{ Serious }  Ruruka ! Wait ! The door could be booby trapped , let me open it ...

 

_Izayoi took a step toward the door and began prying its doors open with his bare hands, as much as he tried , he couldn't do it own his own  ..._

 

Izayoi :*sigh * Damnit , its not budging , I'm going to need some help here ...

 

_Me and Kizakura took a step forward to the door , I carefully place my fingers in between the small gap between the door and begin prying it open ._

 

_It didn't take very long before the door starts to open ..._

 

Yukizome : {Cheering } That's it guys ! It's almost open ! Keep going , you can do it !

 

_With Miss Yukizome's cheering , we were finally able to pry the door open but what we found on the other side was something none of us would have expected ..._

 

_It was a rather spacious room with couches and tables , but what made it interesting is that the wall at the very front of the room was a glass wall , and we could see what looked to be the ocean through it ..._

 

_We step inside to inspect the room , Ruruka stepped forward to the glass wall to inspect it ..._

 

Ruruka :{Shocked } What the hell ?!

 

Izayoi :{Disappointed } Damnit , should have known it wouldn't have been that easy ...

 

Seiko : {Surprised } What is this place ? 

 

Kizakura : {Smiling } What do you know ? Guess my hypothesis was right after all ...

 

_We all turn to Kizakura who had taken a seat in one of the coaches ..._

 

Ruruka :{ Confused }  Hypothesis ...?

 

Mitarai : What do you mean Kizakura ? 

 

Kizakura : Well lets think about it for a second , say whoever is  running this show wants this to go on as long as possible right ? So they need to make sure , that nobody from the outside interferes , but they couldn't move all of us to a secure location fast enough , so they did the next best thing ...

 

Kizakura :{Smiling } Trap us underneath the building ....

 

_We were all in shock at what Kizakura just said ... we were underneath Headquarters ? It just didn't seem possible ..._

 

Mitarai : How do you know all this ? 

 

Kizakura :{Shrug } Well , I sorta had my own suspicions about the place from the very beginning ...

 

Izayoi :{Skeptical } Why would they move us all to underneath the base ? Wouldn't it be much easier to simply to block all the entrances ? 

 

Kizakura : Yeah , that would make it difficult for people on the inside to get out but if people from the outside were trying to help us get out , they would make quick work of all that rubble . But since nobody knows we're underneath the base ...

 

Yukizome : { Scared } That means that rescues not coming for us ? 

 

Kizakura : Not any time soon , I'm afraid ... 

 

_We were all silent for a good 60 seconds before someone spoke once more ..._

 

Ruruka : Hold up one second , how the hell did we not know about this part of the building ? 

 

Mitarai : Well ... Foundation members   don't exactly spend a lot of time here  ironically , between missions and Operations , we're rarely here so its not a surprise nobody knows about it 

 

Izayoi : And none of us have ever particularly cared about the architecture of this building , even though we use it as a base of Operations ...

 

Ruruka : {Frustrated } Well what the hell are we supposed to do now ? 

 

Kizakura : Well ... we did plan to meet up with Naegi and the rest of the group so ... we should probably hurry along now ...

 

Seiko : Good enough of a plan for me ...

 

Mitarai : Alright lets get out of here ...

 

_And just like that , we left the secret room , we made sure to place the bookshelf back where it was so nobody else could find it ..._

 

_We were now standing in front of the door to the lounge ..._

 

Ruruka : So where do we head to ?

 

Kizakura : We agreed to meet back at the conference room , its not too far , just sta- 

 

***GROWL !!!***

 

_It was a very sudden low sound growl , but I could tell we all heard it , we look at each other . Kizakura shifted his head to his back , saying ' Its behind us ' ..._

 

_Me being at the very back of the group , turned to look and what I saw was something , I did not expect to see ..._

 

_A pack of wolves , each staring dead straight at us with bloodthirsty  eyes  , I couldn't scream in terror , as fear completely engulfed me ..._

 

_I was unable to move for a complete second ..._

 

Kizakura : EVERYBODY RUN !!! 

 

_And with the yell of Kizakura's voice , I was shocked out of my stupor and  we all bolted down the hallways , I look back to see the wolves chasing after us ..._

 

Izayoi : They're gaining on us ! 

 

_I had to think of something ..._

 

Mitarai : I'm gonna try to slow them down ! 

 

_I pull out my gun and turned around while still moving and fired a couple rounds at them ..._

 

_Somehow  my shots actually hit their target , I somehow managed to shoot two of them in the body which caused them to stop pursuing us ..._

 

_I didn't have long to be proud of myself before I turned and started running , catching up to the group ..._

 

_Then suddenly we found ourselves at an intersection , where we stopped for a brief moment , all of us panting as we were out of breath ..._

 

Ruruka :*pant* Where *pant* do we go ? 

 

Kizakura : {Looking around } I'm not sure , we may need to just take a - 

 

_His sentence was cut off however when we heard the sounds of something coming towards us from the north  ..._

 

Izayoi : There are more of them ! We need to move ! 

 

Kizakura : Aw hell ... split up ! Mitarai , go down that hallway with Ruruka and Seiko ! Me , Yukizome and Izayoi will take the other end of this intersection ! 

 

Ruruka : Hang on ! Why don't I and Seiko go with Izayoi and  - 

 

_The sounds were closing in on us from our front and our backs , we didn't have much time ..._

 

Kizakura : We don't have time to argue ! Just go ! 

 

_Kizakura pushed me , Seiko and Ruruka down the hallway , and as the sounds grew closer , we knew we had no other choice but to run ..._

 

_Soon the sounds of something chasing after us , was either too far away or had went after the other group ..._

 

Mitarai : Guys stop ! I think we can stop running now , I think we're safe ...

 

_Slowly but surely we came to a stop , we were all panting out of breath ..._

 

Kimura :*pant* Where ...*pant* are we ? 

 

That was a good question , where are we ? I look around and saw the hallway was completely empty , no doors leading to anywhere , no debris , no nothing , it was completely empty ...

 

Mitarai : I have ... no idea ...

 

_Ruruka looked like she was finished catching her breath ..._

 

Ruruka : Alright we're safe now , but I just have one question ... {Distressed } What the hell are goddamn wolves doing in the building !?

 

Seiko : Ruruka please calm down , you wouldn't want to attract them to us ...

 

Mitarai : This can only mean one thing .... this must be our next obstacle ...

 

Seiko : {Confused } Obstacle ? 

 

Mitarai : {Thoughtful } Yeah , don't you remember ? Monokuma said that a new obstacle would be added to the playing field each time a new time limit is set , the first obstacle was  **TRAPS**...

 

Ruruka :{Annoyed, Arms crossed  } Me and Izayoi actually ran into a couple of those damn things ...

 

Mitarai : So this next obstacle , must be  **HOUNDS**...

 

Seiko : Well what are we supposed to do now ? 

 

Mitarai : Well , I think we should look for the others , they couldn't have gotten too far ...

 

Ruruka :{Scared  } But what if we run into anymore of those wolves ? I don't wanna get eaten ...

 

_She's right , I hadn't thought of that ...._

 

Mitarai :{Pulls out gun } Well I still have the gun the Chairman gave me but ...

 

_I pull out the magazine and look inside , I sigh and place it back to the gun ..._

 

Mitarai :{ Sigh }  It's almost out of bullets , I'm down to about 3 shots ...

 

Mitarai : Seiko , do you have anymore of those drugs that turned you into ... that ...

 

_Seiko checked inside her jacket for a moment before turning to us with a disappointed look ..._

 

Seiko :{ Disappointed } I'm afraid not ... I must have  used them all when I was fighting Izayoi ...

 

Ruruka : Well what are we supposed to do then ? We can't fight that many wolves with our bare hands and there's no way in hell we can keep outrunning them ...

 

Mitarai :{Hand on chin } Well we could-

 

_The sounds of something coming towards us , rang in my ears once more , but they were ... different ... they closely resembled the sound of someones footsteps ..._

 

Mitarai: You guys hear that ? 

 

Seiko : Yeah ...

 

Ruruka : Maybe its the others ! I'll go get them !

 

_Before I could even say anything to her , she had started walking towards the source of the sound ,she didn't have to walk very far , as the person who was making the footsteps had actually just entered the hallway with us ... as he turned the corner to face us ..._

 

_Kyosuke Munakata ..._

 

_Strangely enough , he was completely spotless , not a single speck of dirt on his pristine white suit  , don't know  why I was noticing that at a time like this ..._

 

_We all stared in shock at Munakata , Ruruka slowly began backing away until she was standing right beside us again , I felt the urge to grab my gun ..._

 

_We were all silent for a solid second , before he spoke ..._

 

Munakata :{ Cold }  Well this is a pleasent surprise ...

 

_And just with one sentence , he managed to make us break off into a sprint ...._

 

Mitarai : Guys ! Keep running ! 

 

_I could see up ahead where the hallway ended , where it diverted down two opposite paths , right or left ..._

 

Seiko : Make a right ! 

 

_We all turn the corner and ran down the right path but was quickly stopped by an ... unexpected obstacle ..._

 

Ruruka : What the hell is all this debris doing in the way ! 

 

_True enough to her words , the entire path was blocked by stone rubble and debris ..._

 

Mitarai : Damnit ! There's no getting through ! 

 

Seiko : Quick ! Turn back ! We can go back down the left si- 

 

Munakata : You know it is quite rude to leave before we can even have a proper conversation ... 

 

_The sound of that cold , intellectual and determined voice came from behind us ...._

 

_We look back to see Munakata standing directly behind us , sword in hand , staring directly at us ..._

 

_A wave of silence washed over us , once more as all three of us were at a  lost as to what to say in this situation ..._

 

Munakata : So are you just  going to stand there ? Or can we talk ? 

 

_Munakata's voice shocked us , back to reality , as he began walking towards us ..._

 

_Ruruka and Seiko yelped and hid behind me , for protection or ... to possibly to use me as a human shield , why am I always used as a shield?!_

 

_Out of pure instinct , I pull out my gun and point it at him ..._

 

Mitarai : {Nervous } S-S-Stay back ! Munakata ! I'll shoot ! 

 

_I tried to sound intimidating but my hands were shaking in fear ..._

 

Munakata :{Eyebrow raised } Do you honestly think , you can kill me with a simple handgun ? It seems you have underestimated my abilities ...

 

Ruruka : Well guns usually beat swords and knives more than half the time so ...

 

Munakata : Even still ,I'm much faster than you and judging by the number of gunshots I've heard , you're almost out of bullets ...

 

_Munakata's right , he is much faster than me and I don't have a lot of bullets left ... if I miss ... then that's it for us ..._

 

Munakata : Fortunately , for you I have decided to make you three an offer ...

 

Seiko :{Confused } O-O-Offer ? 

 

Ruruka :{Suspicious } What kind of offer ? 

 

Munakata :{ Cold } A simple one actually , simply tell me where Makoto Naegi is and I will the three of you go ...

 

_Makoto must still be  in the communications room with Kirigiri , Gozu and Miaya ... we can't let Munakata know where they are ..._

 

Mitarai : {Steadies grip on gun } Why do you want to know where he is ...? 

 

_I didn't need to know the answer to that question , I already knew , but I had to buy time ..._

 

Munakata : So I can simply kill him ... 

 

Mitarai : {Nervous } K-k-k-kill ?!?!? You can't be serious Munakata ! 

 

Munakata : Oh , but I am ...

 

_I had to keep him talking , at least until someone finds us , what can I say ...?_

 

Mitarai : W-Why are you so determined to kill Naegi anyway ? You know there is still the possibility he isn't the attacker right ? 

 

Munakata : I have already taken that into account and I know for certain he isn't the attacker ... 

 

Mitarai : {Shocked } W-wait , what ?! 

 

Ruruka :{Shocked } What are you talking about ?! 

 

Munakata : Did you not hear me ? I said I know Naegi isn't the attacker ...

 

Seiko :{Shocked } Then why on earth would you want him dead ?

 

Munakata : Perhaps I should elaborate more on why I'm doing this ... 

 

_Munakata stabs his sword into the ground , while resting his hands on the hilt of the sword , as he began to explain the reason for his actions , that slightly calms my nerves down as I lower my gun as he begins to speak  ..._

 

Munakata : Tell me Mitarai , what do you think would be the worst possible scenario on how this all ends ? 

 

Mitarai : {Nervous } A scenario , where we're all dead ! Till the entire Foundation collapses !

 

Ruruka : {Annoyed } That's obvious ...

 

Seiko :It would be the most logical reason ...

 

Munakata : While it is normal for someone like you think like that , I'm afraid that is the not worst way this can end...

 

Mitarai :{Confused } What do you mean ? 

 

Munakata : Lets say for a moment that I was the sole survivor of this Killing Game , what do you think that would imply ? 

 

_I thought of my answer for a moment ..._

 

Mitarai : Well that would have to mean , that you're the attacker . Monokuma said that if we don't uncover who it was during the trial , they alone would escape ...

 

Munakata : That is the most logical conclusion , that is ... if you know the rules of this game ...

 

_Rules of the game ? What was he talking about ?_

 

Ruruka :{Confused } What do you mean ? 

 

Seiko :{Confused } Rules of the game ...?

 

Mitarai : What are you talking about - 

 

_I suddenly realized what he meant ..._

 

Mitarai : You're right , nobody on the outside knows what's going on in here ...

 

Ruruka : Um ,can you guys please explain ?Cause me and Seiko are kinda lost ...

 

Mitarai : What he means Ruruka is that , nobody on the outside actually knows what's going on in here ...

 

Munakata : And since nobody knows exactly what's going on , the attacker could easily make up some story to place the blame on someone else here . And if we assume the attacker is one of the Division Heads , the attacker  could easily seize control over the entire  Foundation ....

 

Mitarai :{Nervous }  H-Hang on , that can't be right  . I mean I agree that they could probably place the blame on someone else ... but to take over the whole Foundation , it just seems ...

 

Munakata : Impossible ? It is actually more likely than you think ...

 

Seiko : What do you mean ?

 

Munakata : Say the attacker is the sole survivor of this Killing Game and they create some story of how they barely managed to escape alive and killed the traitor . They would be hailed as hero of the Future Foundation and since they are the last surviving member of the board , control would fall to them quite easily ...

 

Mitarai : So what you're saying is ...

 

Munakata:{Cold } Nobody can leave this building alive ...

 

Munakata : Because even if everybody here dies , the Foundation will still thrive ...

 

_Munakata took a step forward us , as Seiko and Ruruka hid behind me shaking a bit , I quickly raise my gun and point it at him  , I could feel my hands shaking , I couldn't survive this ..._

 

_**CLAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNGGG !!!** _

 

Kizakura : Well , that sure as hell is a pretty pessimistic view , don't you think ? 

 

_Munakata's slightly jump at the sudden voice that had entered the hall , he turned to see Kizakura standing beside Izayoi , the latter had thrown a kunai near Munakata's head and embedded itself into a piece of debris  ..._

 

Izayoi :{Dark Look } Well ... this is a pleasent surprise , what exactly were you about to do Munakata ?  ...

 

Kizakura : Hey guys , get over here now ...

 

_Following what Kizakura just said , we carefully walked past Munakata and towards Izayoi and Kizakura ..._

 

Mitarai :{Whisper } Where's Miss Yukizome ? 

 

Kizakura : She went on ahead towards the second group ...

 

_Kizakura whispered that information to me before he turned his attention back to Munakata ..._

 

Kizakura :{Smiling } Well this has been quite fun seeing you again Munakata but sadly we have more ...

 

_The sudden sounds of something running towards us , drowned out his sentence , as they closed in more and more ..._

 

_I look towards the direction of the sound and saw that three wolves  had found us and were now blocking the way back down the hall ..._

 

Kizakura :{ Looks at wolves }  More ... shit ...

 

_I went back to back with Kizakura  , I point my gun instinctively at the wolves , as they began to approach us  ..._

 

Munakata : Well ... this has gotten interesting ... 

 

_Munakata pulls his sword out of the ground and gets into a stance , facing us ..._

 

Munakata :{Cold } ...

 

Ruruka :{Scared , Hiding behind Izayoi } ...

 

Seiko :{Scared , Hiding behind Izayoi } ...

 

Kizakura : {Tips hat and looks at the wolves and back at Munakata } ...

 

 Izayoi :{Determined , Gripping Sai and throwing knives in hand } ...

 

Mitarai :{Nervous , Sweatdrop } ...

 

_This is not going to end well , is it ..._

 

_BANG !!!_

 

 

* * *

 

                                                                                                              **SURVIVORS REMAINING : 12**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of the 4th chapter ! The idea of making the wolves an obstacle for the third time limit was actually inspired by LukeStoryHammers story 'Fanganronpa : Village of Despair ' second motive 
> 
> The next one will probably be coming out in a couple weeks or days , depending on whether or not I decide to work on this at night , instead of sleeping ...
> 
>  
> 
> See ya later !


	5. Chapter 5 : Dreams Of Distant Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am back ! Sorry I couldn't get this chapter out sooner but I was stumped with exams coming up .
> 
> Don't worry updates will hopefully won't take any longer than two weeks , hopefully 
> 
> This chapter is notably shorter than the rest , that's mainly because this chapter marks the end of the 3rd Time limit .
> 
> If you guys haven't noticed yet , I've been writing this story following the time frame of the anime . 
> 
> Like in the anime the 2nd time limit ended at the end of episode 3 
> 
> That said lets get this started !

_BANG !!!_

 

_And with the fire of my gun at the wolves ... all hell breaks loose ..._

 

_I manage to hit one of the wolves in the body which caused it to howl in pain ,as blood leaked out from its wound ..._

 

_The other two wolves quickly charged towards me , I fire my gun two more times ..._

 

_I managed to hit the first wolf but the second one kept charging at me !_

 

_I raise my gun once more to fire ..._

 

_*CLICK !!!*CLICK!!!*CLICK !!!*_

 

_Shit ! I'm out bullets !!!_

 

_I turn to look to wolf , just in time as it pounced at me ...._

 

_At that moment , it kinda felt like time had slowed down ..._

 

_I couldn't breath , I couldn't move , my feet were planted to the ground ..._

 

_I could hear Ruruka scream , but her voice was drowned out ..._

 

_The coldness I had felt , had returned and I couldn't help but flinch a little as the wolf pounced at me ..._

Kizakura :{ Surprised }  MITARAI ! WATCH OUT ! 

 

_My line of thought was interrupted however as Kizakura pushed me   out of the way ..._

 

 Kizakura : Everybody move out of the way ! 

 

_Kizakura pushed all four of us out of the way just in time before the had  wolf's teeth had gotten close to my neck_

 

_The wolf ended up hitting the cold concrete floor which injured it a bit ..._

 

_My heart was racing , I couldn't help but start increasing my breathing ..._

 

Kizakura : Guys ! Get up ! Now ! 

 

_We all quickly pick ourselves back up , Izayoi got back into a fighting stance , as I grab my gun from off the floor ..._

 

Munakata : { Annoyed } These wolves are getting quite annoying ....

 

_I heard Munakata say that before he approached the fallen wolf ..._

 

***STAB***

 

_And just like that Munakata stabbed the wolf straight through its neck causing it to howl in pain  , as blood began leaking out of it's neck ..._

 

Seiko :{Shocked } Oh my god ...

 

_Munakata turned toward us , his blade dripping with blood ..._

 

Munakata : Now ... where were we ? 

 

Kizakura :  Goddamnit ! Mitarai , Seiko , Ruruka ! Get out of here ! We'll hold him off ! 

 

Seiko : What !? No ! We're not leaving you guys here ! 

 

Kizakura : We don't have time to argue ! Just get out and find the other group ! Now go ! 

 

 Ruruka : Hell no ! I'm not leaving behind Yoi-chan ! 

 

Izayoi : Just go ...

 

Ruruka turned to look at Izayoi with a shocked look in her eyes ...

 

Izayoi : Don't worry Ruruka ... I don't intend to die by this guys hand ...

 

Ruruka : But Yoi-chan I - 

 

_Izayoi raised his hand at Ruruka ..._

 

Izayoi : Ruruka ... please .... just trust me ...

 

_Ruruka stood there with a shocked in her eye , before she looked back at Izayoi with determination in her eyes ..._

 

Ruruka : Alright Yoi-chan ... I'll trust you ...{ Turns to Mitarai and Seiko } Come on guys, lets go ! 

 

Izayoi : {Turns to Munakata } Now ... time to die Munakata ...

 

  _And just like that we began running ..._

 

_But as we began running I heard Izayoi yell at me as began to fight Munakata ..._

 

Izayoi : You keep her safe Ryota ! You hear me ! You keep them safe ! Or I'm coming for you next ...

 

_Somehow , I'm even more afraid now ..._

 

_And so we began running down the hallways , we made all kinds of turns  and rounding corners until we came upon what looked to be a bridge that connected to another area of the building  ..._

 

Mitarai : Hey guys , hold up one second ! 

 

_As soon as I said that , we came to a stop ..._

 

Ruruka : What is it ? 

 

Mitarai : Do you guys hear anything ? 

 

_Ruruka and Seiko listened closely but turned to me with confused looks ..._

 

Seiko : I can't hear anything ....

 

Ruruka : Me neither ... what are we supposed to be listening to exactly ? 

 

Mitarai : While we were running just now , I could still hear the sounds of fighting but now ....

 

Mitarai : It's gone quiet ...

 

_The moment I said that , looks of concern and worry grew on their expressions ..._

 

Seiko : { Worried } You don't think the Vice -Chairman ....

 

Ruruka :{Worried } No ... he couldn't have killed him ... he couldn't ...

 

Ruruka :{Irrational , Worried } He couldn't have .... he can't be dead ... he can't ...

 

_Seiko noticed this and placed a hand on Ruruka's shoulder ..._

 

Seiko : { Comforting } Ruruka please don't worry too much about it , if there's one thing I know about Izayoi , its that he's stubborn as hell ... and he doesn't give up easily ...

 

_Ruruka took a few deep breaths before turning back to normal ..._

 

Ruruka : Okay ... I'm good ...

 

Seiko : {Turns to Mitarai } So whats the plan exactly ? 

 

_The plan ? I hadn't thought about that ..._

 

Mitarai :{Places finger to chin } The only thing we can do now is link up with Naegi's group and go back for - 

 

***CRASH ***

 

Ruruka :{Shocked } What the !!!- 

 

Seiko :{ Shocked } Oh my ...

 

_I turn to just in time to see Izayoi being thrown through  the wall and see his body roll into the hallway ..._

 

Ruruka :{Worried } Yoi-chan ! 

 

_All three of us  quickly run over to him ,  Ruruka and Seiko helped him stand up by lifting shoulders ..._

 

Seiko : {Worried } Izayoi ! Are you injured !? Do you need medicine ?! 

 

Izayoi :*cough *cough* Its fine ... {Standing up } Nothing I can't handle ... 

 

Mitarai : What the happened ? 

 

Izayoi : I underestimated him and ... me and Kizakura got our asses kicked is what happened , Munakata's a lot stronger than he looks ...

 

_No kidding ... how the hell did he manage to throw you through a damn concrete  wall ?!?! Is that even physically possible ?_

 

Ruruka : {Worried } Well , where is he now ? 

 

Munakata : { Cold } Right here ...

 

_Ruruka's question was answered by Munakata's cold voice , as he stepped into the hallway , through the hole in the wall ..._

 

_All eyes turned to him , Munakata was without a single scratch on him , he just stood there staring at us while holding his now bloodied sword  ..._

 

_Izayoi quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it at Munakata but it missed his head by just a few centimeters ..._

 

_Munakata still stayed perfectly still as a statue as the kunai barely missed his head ..._

 

Munakata :{Cold stare }  Hmph ... So that's what your Forbidden Action is ...  isn't it Izayoi ...

 

Izayoi :{Mutter ,Angry } Shit ... 

 

_Munakata suddenly lunged at us with his sword and went straight for Ruruka ..._

 

Izayoi : Ruruka ! Watch out ! 

 

_Izayoi's voice got me to move as well , as I pushed Seiko out of the way as well , as we both  fell to the floor narrowly missing Munakata's blade as it got lodged into the wall ..._

 

Munakata :{Angry } Gggggrrhhhh ...

 

_Munakata turned towards Izayoi and Ruruka and began walking towards them ..._

 

Munakata :{Cold stare } This ends now ... 

 

_Ruruka hid behind Izayoi , as all three of them backed up  onto the stone bridge ..._

 

Izayoi :{Throws knife at Munakata which misses  his head } Stay back ! 

 

Munakata :{ Cold , Analytical }  There's no point faking Izayoi , I already know what you're Forbidden Action is ... 

 

Izayoi :{Angry } You bastard ! 

 

Munakata : { Cold } Move out of the way ... 

 

_Munakata knocked Izayoi away with the hilt of his sword as Izayoi fell to the side , his body not moving ..._

 

_I could only watch in pure fear and shock as Munakata stepped forward Ruruka ..._

 

_Ruruka looked utterly terrified , she looked at Izayoi's uncouncious body and back at Munakata as she backed away , she eventually fell to the floor and only managed to scoot away a few centimeters before Munakata was standing directly in front of her ..._

 

Ruruka : {Petrified } Please don't kill me ... Please ... 

 

Munakata :{Cold stare } ...

 

_Munakata was silent for a brief moment before speaking again ..._

 

Munakata :{Cold stare } Nothing personal ... 

 

_Munakata raised his katana above his head and at this moment my mind had finally mustered up the courage to move ..._

 

Mitarai : { Shocked } Munakata ! Don't ! 

 

Seiko : {Shocked } Don't do it !!!

 

_We both  yelled to him but it was too late , his  katana was already on its way down to Ruruka's head and all I could do was close my eyes and look away ..._

 

_Everything seemed to slow down and I could Ruruka's screams .._

 

_At this moment I felt the same helplessness I did when I ran from Junko ..._

 

_I couldn't save my classmates ... I couldn't save the Chairman ...and  now ... I can't save Ruruka either ..._

 

_I close my eyes as the blade nearly reach her ..._

 

I'm sorry I'm such a weakling ...

 

***CLASH!!!***

 

_The sound of metal hitting metal brought my focus back to the scene in front of me ..._

 

_I couldn't believe my eyes ..._

 

_Izayoi had pulled out a sword from his coat and used it to block Munkata's attack ..._

 

Izayoi : Not happening asshole ... DIE !!!

 

_Izayoi quickly pushed Munakata's back and began attempting to  hit him with the sword which Munakata blocked every strike ..._

 

_Izayoi's sudden action , caused me and Seiko to spring to our feet , running to Ruruka and getting her out of the range of fighting ..._

 

Seiko  : Ruruka ! Come on , get out of the way ! 

 

_Me and Seiko pulled on her shoulder as she got to her feet and we all  backed away  . standing a good few meters from the fighting ..._

 

***CLASH!!!***

 

_Izayoi and Munakata's raised their blades and hit each others swords and they both began trying to push each other back ..._

 

_Izayoi looked like he was beginning to wear down ..._

 

Munakata : { Angry } You can't keep this up forever , you can't protect her forever ! 

 

Izayoi : ...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

Izayoi : You're right , I can't ...

 

_As soon as he said that , Izayoi kicked Munakata in the back of the knee with his left foot which caused him to fall to his right  knee , as Izayoi pulled out a knife from his coat ..._

 

Izayoi : But I'm gonna go down trying , at least ... 

 

_Izayoi then slammed the knife straight into Munakata's left  eye ..._

 

Munakata :AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH !!!

 

_Munakata screamed in utter pain , as the knife was slammed into his eye ..._

 

_Izayoi quickly finished Munakata off with a side kick to the chest , which made Munakata fall on his back ..._

 

_I watched as Munakata sprawled on the ground in pain ..._

 

Munakata : Gaaaaagggggggghhhg !!!! { Pulls knife out } AAAAGGGGGGHHH !!!

 

_Munakata screamed in pain as he pulled the knife out , once it was out he quickly kicked Izayoi in the knee cap which made him fall to his right knee ._

 

_Munakata then kicked Izayoi straight in the face with heel of shoes , before grabbing his katana and running ..._

 

_Izayoi quickly got up and threw a knife which landed directly into his Munakata's shoulder ..._

 

Munakata : Gaaagggggghhh !!Motherfucker ! 

 

_That was the last we heard of him as he sprinted out of our line of sight ...._

 

Ruruka : { Cheerful } Yeah ! You better run ! Great job , Yoi -chan ! 

 

Seiko : Good work Izayoi ...

 

_Ruruka and Seiko congratulated Izayoi , whose back was facing us but for some reason ...  he  wasn't moving a single muscle_

 

Mitarai :{Worried } Izayoi ... are you okay ? 

 

_He said nothing ..._

 

_At this point the girls were starting to get worried ..._

 

Seiko :{Worried } Izayoi are you hurt ...? 

 

Ruruka : {Worried } Yoi-chan ? 

 

_Then we all heard it ..._

 

_**BEEP ...BEEP ... BEEP ...** _

 

_That sound was back ... but it wasn't coming from my bangle ..._

 

_**BEEP ...BEEP ...BEEP ...** _

 

_It was coming from right in from of us ..._

 

_Izayoi slowly turned to us and I covered my mouth in pure shock as his face came into view  ..._

 

_Blood was seeping from his right eye and the right side of his face had turned to a dark color , but somehow he was smiling at us ..._

 

Seiko :{Shock } Oh my god ... Izayoi ... 

 

Ruruka :{Shocked } Yoi-chan ...

 

_He slowly lifted his wrist where the bangle was attached and I watched as words scrolled across the screen of his bangle ..._

 

**"Harming another participant "**

 

_Oh my god ... so that's why ... back in the corridor ... he didn't throw any of his knives at me ..._

 

_And that's why he didn't harm Seiko back in the warehouse  ..._

 

_He looked at us with a  smile playing on his lips ..._

 

Izayoi : Couldn't feel better ... 

 

_That was the last thing he said before he fell to his knees ..._

 

Ruruka :{Worried } Yoi-chan ! 

 

_We quickly ran towards him and helped him stand up by lifting him by the arms ..._

 

_We quickly  rested his body against the concrete wall of the hallways ..._

 

Seiko : {Worried } What the hell happened to him ...? 

 

Mitarai :  { Nervous } His Forbidden Action was he couldn't hurt anybody and he broke it when he defended Ruruka ...

 

Ruruka : { Worried } Yoi-chan ! Why would you do this !? {Tearing up } Why ... 

 

Mitarai : Seiko , can you do anything to save him ? 

 

_Seiko looked over to Izayoi before turning back to me ..._

 

Seiko :{Sad } There's nothing I can do ... there's nothing ...

 

Ruruka :{ Tearing up }  Well we have to try something ! Maybe there's an antidote or - 

 

Izayoi : { Sad smile } Ruruka please ... 

 

_Izayoi raised a hand and turned Ruruka's head , ever so gentle to face him straight in the eye ..._

 

Izayoi : {Smiling } There's no getting out of this one ... but you can ... 

 

Ruruka :{ Crying }  Y-Yoi-chan  ... no ....

 

_Izayoi smiled at her for moment ..._

 

Izayoi : {Smiling } Thank you Ruruka ... you ... made...  me .... happy ...

 

_Those were Izayoi's last words as his eyes closed and he rested his head against the wall ..._

 

Ruruka :{Worried } Izayoi?! Wake up !!! YOI-CHAN !!!

 

_Ruruka was shaking his body in vain ... as if clinging on to the hope , he was still alive ..._

 

Seiko :{Sad } Ruruka ... he's gone ... I'm so sorry ... 

 

Ruruka :{Sad } He can't be dead ! He can't ! He made me a promise Seiko !

 

_Ruruka pressed her head against her fallen lovers chest , crying her eyes out ..._

 

Seiko :{ Sad }  Ruruka ...

 

_Seiko approached her carefully and crouched down next to her and slowly , very slowly pulled her away from Izayoi's body and wrapped her arms around her friend ..._

 

Ruruka :{ Sad}  W-why ... Why did this have to happen ?!  WHY !?

 

Seiko : { Sad } I don't know Ruruka ... I don't know ...

 

_I could only watch in pain as Ruruka cried over her , fallen love ..._

 

_I look over to Izayoi's body , a strange smile was still on his face ... He looked peaceful ..._

 

_I look down the hallways for a brief moment before returning my eyes to Ruruka ..._

 

Mitarai : {Sad } We ... We  need to find the others ...

 

Seiko :{Turns to Mitarai with a sad look in her eyes } Can you please just ... give Ruruka a moment ...

 

Mitarai : {Sad } Please ... take all the time you need ...

 

_Seiko  turned back to Ruruka who was clinging to her ..._

 

Seiko :{Sad} Come on Ruruka ... we ... need to go ...

 

Ruruka :{Sad} ...

 

Ruruka :{Sad} Okay ...

 

_Ruruka slowly rose to her feet , with some support from Seiko ..._

 

Ruruka : {Sad} Just ... give me moment ... I want to say a few things ...

 

Seiko :  { Sad } We're not going anywhere ...

 

_Ruruka unlatched herself from Seiko and approached Izayoi's body ..._

 

_She was silent for a moment ... she was just staring at him ..._

 

 _I look at Seiko with a concerned look , she gave a look that said ' Just give her a minute '_  

 

_She then took of her pink coat and carefully draped it over his body  ..._

 

_She crouched down next to him and ... place her hand on his heart ..._

 

Ruruka :{Sad} Thank you .. Yoi-chan ... goodbye ...

 

_She wordlessly then stood up and walked to stand next to Seiko once more ..._

 

Ruruka : {Sad } Lets just ... get the hell out of here ...

 

Mitarai :  Alright , both of you stay behind me 

 

_We began walking down the hallways in comforting silence  with me walking in the front , Ruruka and Seiko were right behind me but ... they were eerily quiet , not ushering a single word ..._

 

_Seiko had her arm around Ruruka as a sort of comforting gesture ..._

 

???: Last I saw they were over there ! 

 

_The silence was broken when I heard a voice call out from behind us ..._

 

???: Guys ! Over here ! I think I've found them ! 

 

_We all turn to look at the source of the voice ..._

 

_The voice turned out to be Kizakura's  and it looked to be he was running towards us , with the rest of Naegi's group in tow ..._

 

Yukizome :{ Worried }  Mitarai ! Are you three okay ? What happened ? Kizakura said you were attacked by wolves and then Kyousuke showed up , what happened ? 

 

Great Gozu : The Vice Chairman didn't harm you ? Did he ?

 

Mitarai : We're fine its just ...

 

_I gave them a rundown of everything that happened , us being in some underwater part of the base , the wolves , Munakata's attack ,  everything ..._

 

_I could tell they were visibly shocked by some of the things I  told them ..._

 

Miaya : {Speaking through Monomi , Surprised } We're underneath  the base ?!?!

 

Mitarai : Yeah , I thought Kizakura and Miss Yukizome already told you guys this ....

 

Great Gozu : Indeed they did , we just had some difficulty accepting it as fact ... I mean it just seems so unbelievable ...

 

Kirgiri : { Hand on her chin }Then that must mean that whoever's behind this , had to have been planning it for a while ... 

 

Naegi : { Shocked } But who would want to do something like this ...? 

 

Kirigiri : I don't know Naegi ...{ Places hand on Naegi's shoulder } But we need to keep moving ...

 

 Yukizome : { Shocked } Hang on a second Mitarai , you said Kyousuke  lost an eye !? That's horrible ! I hope he's okay ...

 

Great Gozu :  Don't fear Chisa ,knowing the Vice Chairman , he'll live ...

 

Seiko turned  to Kizakura with a puzzled look ...

 

Seiko :  Kizakura , where the hell were you ? 

 

Kizakura : {Scratching head } Had to fall back , me and Izayoi got seperated in the confusion ... so I just linked up with the rest of Naegi's group before coming back for you guys ...

 

Naegi : I'm just glad you're all okay  ...

 

Miaya : Hang on a second ... where's Izayoi ? 

 

_Ruruka and Seiko flinched at the mere mention of his name , and I could tell the rest of the group were starting to get worried because of my silence  ..._

 

Naegi : Mitarai , where is he ? 

 

Mitarai :{Looks to the floor } ...

 

Miaya :{ Worried }  Mitarai ...? 

 

Mitarai : He ... he didn't make it ... 

 

Miaya : Oh my god ...

 

Naegi:{Looks to the floor} ...

 

Kirigiri: ...

 

Kizakura :{ Angry } Damnit ...

 

Great Gozu : { Angry } Goddamnit !!!

 

Yukizome :{ Sad }  Did Kyousuke ...? 

 

Mitarai : No , his Forbidden Action was he couldn't hurt anybody so ... it was triggered when he fought back Munakata , it was triggered and ...

 

Great Gozu : There's no need to say anything more , we understand ...

 

_Silence washed over us , and the feeling of despair came back , that sense of ... coldness ... the hopelessness of it all ..._

 

Kirgiri : { Hand to her chin }  We don't have much time before the time limit ends so we should find a place to hole up ...

 

Great Gozu : Very well ... everyone stay close to me ...

 

_We began walking once more , with Great Gozu in the front ... I was stuck in the back walking with Seiko , Ruruka and Kizakura ..._

 

_The silence was a hell of a lot more comforting , then you would imagine , honestly speaking ..._

 

* * *

 

_We held up in one of the gaming rooms of the Foundation ,  Kizakura said it was added so  the members could relax from time to time , the room didn't have much other than  tables and state of the art computers that wouldn't turn on as well as a fan attached to the ceiling that was only a few meters above the floor ..._

 

Mitarai : So what happened with you guys and the communications hub ? Were you able get in touch with anyone ? 

 

Kirgiri:{Stroking chin } We were able to get in touch with Togami , he said he and his men were already working on getting us  out when he lost contact but  ... there's a bit of a problem ...

 

Seiko: { Worried } What could it possibly be ...? 

 

Yukizome : According to Togami , he said that he and his men tried entering the building , some explosives were set which caused the entire  base to collapse  ...

 

Seiko :{ Shocked }  The base has been destroyed !?

 

Kirigiri: { Analytical } Unfortunately , yes , Togami says it will take hours before they can get us out ...

 

Mitarai : { Worried } H-how long exactly ? 

 

Kirigiri : Until morning at the latest ...

 

_The fifth time limit and trial will have begun at that point ..._

 

Great Gozu : We must stay strong everyone , not only for ourselves but for everyone who has died ...

 

Naegi : I agree with Gozu , we need to stay alive for all those who have already died ...

 

_You can say that Naegi but ... how long can we all really last ?_

_..._

 

_We still had some time before the time limit is reached ... what should I do ?_

 

_I was sitting right next to Gozu , who was trying to no avail get one of the computers to work ..._

 

_Figured I should stir up some conversation ..._

 

Mitarai :{ Nervous }  So Gozu ... y-you  used to be a wrestler right ? 

 

Great Gozu : { Hyped } Indeed I was ! Wrestling has  interested me from a young age , it was always something I was just passionate about , no point living your life doing something you hate ...

 

Mitarai : I can understand that ... so how long were you a wrestler ? 

 

Great Gozu : { Happy } 20 years ! Counting from the very first day I started .  Honestly I couldn't have picked a better road for myself ...

 

Mitarai :{ Nervous , Interested }  H-how old were you , when you started anyway ? 

 

Great Gozu : { Thinking } If my memory isn't too hazy , I was at least 13 years old  when I first began my wrestling career ! I was accepted into Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Wrestler when I was 16 if I remember correctly ...

 

 _Wait a second , if he started at the age_   _of 13 and become an Ultimate at the age of 16 , then wouldn't that mean ..._

 

Mitarai : { Surprised } It only took you 3 years to become to get your title !??! That's really impressive ...

 

Great Gozu :{ Humble }  Why thank you Mitarai , I get this kind of reaction a lot ...

 

Mitarai : { Surprised} Yeah but still ... the fact that it only took you 3 years to get your title ....you must have been ... very talented then ... to be able to make it into Hope's Peak in  such a short amount of time ...

 

Great Gozu :{ Angry }  Hold it right there ! 

 

_I jumped a bit at Gozu's sudden rise in voice ..._

 

_I turn to look at Gozu , who I could tell felt kinda guilty about scaring me ..._

 

Great Gozu : My apologies Mitarai , I did not mean to scare you ...

 

Mitarai :{ Shocked } I-Its okay ... did ... did  I say something wrong ? 

 

Great Gozu :{ Apologetic }  No it was not your fault I simply ... dislike the word talent ...

 

Mitarai : You ... dislike the word talent ? 

 

Great Gozu : Yes , I hate  it actually ...

 

Mitarai : Why ? Its just a word ...

 

 Great Gozu : Words carry more weight than you  realize Mitarai , I hate that word because ... to me it makes it seem like I got my title of Ultimate Wrestler through talent alone ...

 

Great Gozu : { Riled up } But make no mistake Mitarai , I was not born  naturally  good at wrestling , in fact I was terrible at it ...! Day in and day out I kept getting pinned to the mat , match after match I lost to those stronger than me , but do you want to guess how I got my title ?

 

_Gozu probably earned his talent through ..._

 

ANSWERS:

A. Luck 

B. Hard Work 

C. Talent 

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

ANSWER :

**B. Hard Work**

 

Mitarai : Is it ... hard work ? 

 

Great Gozu : Correct Mitarai ! You are more observent than you look ...

 

Mitarai : Thanks ... I guess ...

 

Great Gozu : But yes , I did  earn my title as Ultimate Wrestle through hard work and perseverance , my undying passion for wrestling may have been a contributing factor but ... without hard work and dedication , I never would have made it as far as I did in my career  ...

 

Great Gozu : I see it similar to how a violinist would practice everyday to perfect their tune or how an archer would train to perfect their shot ...

 

Mitarai : I ... think I can relate to you a bit Gozu ... back then my animation weren't that good but ... I kept at it anyway cause... that's what I was passionate about ...

 

Great Gozu : While we are both different in many ways Mitarai , we both can relate to somethings ... such as hard work and dedication ...

 

Great Gozu :{ Laughs }  Because if every Ultimate was simply ... born with natural talent in a certain field ... than wouldn't that make us all the Ultimate Lucky Student ? 

 

_I think I could understand Gozu ... well a little bit at least ..._

 

_Despite his intimidating appearances , he is truly a wise man and a hard working one at that ..._

 

_Despite all odds, I think I got a little closer to Gozu ..._

 

 ...

 

_I still had some time to kill , who should I talk to ?_

 

_I look over to Naegi who was seated in front of one of the computers ..._

 

_I decided out of all my options , he would be the best pick at the moment ..._

 

Mitarai :{ Nervous }  Naegi ... is it okay if I sit next to you ...

 

Naegi:{Turns to look at Mitarai , Genuine Smile } Yeah , sure of course ...

 

_As soon as I sit down , Naegi's asks me ..._

 

Naegi : Mitarai , are you okay ? 

 

_Am I okay ? That's sorta of a strange question ... One even I'm not sure I can answer ... but I had to say something so ..._

 

Mitarai :O-oh yeah ... I'm fine ... just a little jumpy , I guess ...

 

Naegi : Can't really blame you there , back during the first killing game , saying I was jumpy would be an understatement ...

 

Mitarai : Guess that makes two of us ...

 

...

 

...

 

 

...

 

...

 

_The silence between is getting awkward ... I should try to say something ..._

 

Mitarai : So Naegi ... I was kinda wondering something ...

 

Naegi: What is it ? 

 

Mitarai : Well , its a small thing but ... why do you think that using violence to combat despair is a bad thing ? 

 

Naegi :{Confused } Huh ? What do you mean ?

 

Mitarai :Well from  what I've heard  , you're quite the pacifist , despite living in a world like this , you refuse to even carry a weapon on you ... why is that ? Isn't defeating despair with violence kind of makes sense ?  Especially in times like these ...

 

Naegi :{Scratches Head } Well , I can't really blame you there , most of my friends would probably agree with you  on that but ... Using violence to defeat Despair , it would just seem to ... create more despair ... you know what I mean ? 

 

Mitarai:{ Curious } I can understand that , to an extent at least , but ... why do you think like that  , is it because of some ... personal reason ? 

 

...

 

 

...

 

 

...

 

...

 

_A silence washed over us once more , as Naegi put a hand to his chin , while looking deep in thought ..._

 

_A full minute passed before he spoke ..._

 

Naegi : Well ... I guess it was just kinda someone I knew at my  old high school that made me think like that ...

 

Mitarai : Old high school ? 

 

Naegi : Yeah , the one I went to before Hope's Peak accepted me . You see back during my junior year there , I joined the sword fighting club , the club taught me things like sword fighting techniques , sparring , one on one fighting , hand to hand combat , that kinda stuff . Ironically enough I was actually their second best member .

 

Mitarai :{ Surprised } Wait ... you know ... how to use a sword ? 

 

Naegi : { Scratches head , Sweatdrop } Yeah , is it really that surprising ...

 

Mitarai :{ Shrug }  Well to be fair Naegi , you never really came off as the sort of person who would engage in activities like that . Plus your pacifistic views , makes it kinda hard to believe ...

 

Naegi :{ Scratches head }  Well , can't really blame you there , my friends always did tell me  , I was a bit of a softy   ...

 

Mitarai : Anyway , how did joining the club make you think using violence is a bad thing ? It seems a club like that  would teach you the exact  opposite ...

 

_Naegi  let a chuckle , which I couldn't but find kind of strange ..._

 

Naegi :{ Smiling }  Well I guess , it was all because of a guy named .... **Takatsuki Masuko**...

 

 Mitarai : Who's he ? 

 

Naegi : { Smiling } He was our club leader ,  that guy taught me everything I know when I was in the club , both offensive and defensive , no one could even come close to how great a leader he was ...

 

Naegi : Then one day , one of our members got into a bit of a disagreement with the martial arts club , they challenged us to a fight but Takatsuki ...{ Sad smile }  You want to know what he did ...? 

 

Mitarai : { Interested }What he'd do ? 

 

Naegi : He defused the situation completely without violence , not even once raising his sword or fist ... completely without ... From that moment on , I always believed that things could always be resolved without violence or anyone getting hurt  . Always . 

 

_Naegi's past ... is a lot more intricate then I previously imagined ...._

 

_Though I can understand why he would think like that ..._

 

_But I can't help but disagree with him on certain points there ... sadly not all situations can be solved without violence ..._

 

_But despite that , I felt myself grow closer to Naegi ..._

 

...

 

_We still had about an hour before the time limit ended ..._

 

_I can't help but wonder who on earth the attacker could be , for all I know it could be someone in this room ..._

 

_I look to my comrades , Gozu was discussing something with Miss Yukizome and Kizakura , Kirigiri was speaking to Naegi , Ruruka was seated next to Seiko ..._

 

_Who could it be ? Can I even trust anyone in this room ? Are any of us even capable of doing something like that ?_

 

I just don't- 

 

Miaya : { Typing on computer } You shouldn't worry too much about people betraying you Mitarai , its unhealthy for your mental state ...

 

_My train of thought was cut off when I heard the sound of Gekkogahara's wheelchair and voice approach me from behind ..._

 

Mitarai : { Surprised } O-oh , hi Miaya , how did you know what I was thinking about ?

 

Miaya : { Typing on computer } Sorry about that Mitarai , comes with being a therapist I guess ...

 

_No kidding , I was surprised by how accurately she was able to guess what I was thinking ..._

 

_Seeing as Miaya was the only one I could talk to at the moment , I figured I should try talking to her a bit ..._

Miaya : Its fine if you just want to talk , I don't mind ...

 

_There she goes again , how the hell does she do that ?_

 

Mitarai : So Miaya , you said that you used to be a therapist right ? What was that like anyway ? 

 

Miaya :{Typing on computer , Confused } What do you mean Mitarai ? 

 

Mitarai : Well , I was just wondering what it was like being able to help people , especially at such a young age ...

 

Miaya :{Thoughtful } Well , it was fun in a way ... Being able to help people resolve their issues has always been something I was glad I was able to do . You see Mitarai , I was born with a rare condition that makes the lower half of my body physically weaker then the rest , so while I can still technically move my legs and walk around , it requires a lot of energy and I end of feeling drained afterwards ...

 

Miaya :{Smiling } Which is why I got into therapy I guess ...

 

Mitarai :{Confused } Huh ? How did your condition help you get into therapy ?

 

Miaya : {Sad smile } Well that's the interesting part ... since I was physically handicapped then the rest of my classmates , I guess I was always just seen as that person people could just talk to about their problems , you know ? Just a listening ear for people to let out all their pain , fears and frustrations on ...

 

Mitarai :{Confused } Doesn't that get kinda tiring after a while ? I mean I can understand why you would do it but it seems kinda like a tiring thing to do after a while ...

 

Miaya : Well I will admit , it does get kinda tiring , but I think its worth it in the end because ... I was able to help them ... in a way at least and it always made me feel happy on the inside when I see them smile ....

 

_I could help but be impressed by Miaya's talent , she's been able to help so many people ... yet all my talent can do is just draw pictures on a screen ..._

 

Mitarai :So even though your condition incapacitated you ... you were still able to find the strength to help other people ... I could never do that ... all my talent can do is just make anime ...

 

_I could feel Miaya cast a look of sympathy at me for a moment before speaking ..._

 

Miaya : Mitarai , it isn't our talents that help people , its us ... It definitely wasn't my talent doing the work when I helped those people ... that was me ... We are more than our talents Mitarai and even still it doesn't mean that we have to completely rely on our talents to help people ...And I think even your talent can help people Mitarai ... you just have to find your own way of using it ...

 

_I couldn't help but look at Miaya in surprise at what she said ..._

 

_Despite her condition , her pain , her despair , she still manages to push forward ..._

 

_But is there truth in what she said ... Can I really help people ? The same way Naegi does?_

 

_Despite these thoughts I felt myself grew closer to Miaya ... I think_

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

_It was dead quiet in the room ... nobody said anything ..._

 

_It was broken when Naegi stepped into the center of the room , gathering the others attention ..._

 

Naegi : Guys listen , I know things may seem hopeless right now , but we have to keep believing in each other  ...  in the hope that we'll all make it out of here alive ... Despair is strong I know  ... but if we work together , I know nobody else has to die ...{ Hand to chest } I know some of you guys may not want to hear it from me but ... I always believed that things can always end without bloodshed or ... violence...

 

_I was kind of in awe at what Naegi had just said but ... I wasn't entirely sure if what he was saying was the truth ... can this really end without bloodshed ... or violence ...?_

 

_My thoughts were cut off when Miaya spoke up ..._

 

Miaya : { Surprised }Do you really believe that ? 

 

Naegi :{ Smiling }  I know it Miaya  ... And I know as a member of the Future Foundation , that if we all stick together we can make it out alive , all of us ...! 

 

_Once again Naegi had shocked me with his words ... is this what his talent is ... As the Ultimate Hope ? I look to the others and I could see that they were silently agreeing with Naegi ..._

 

Great Gozu : { Impressed } Words well said Naegi ... 

 

Yukizome :{Happy } That was great Naegi ! 

 

Naegi :{Smiling } Thanks guys ... We really do need to stay together and to fight as one , if we do that we'll all make it -

 

???:{Spiteful} Shut up ...

 

_A sudden cold voice , that was laced with layers of anger underneath  , cut  off Naegi before he could speak ..._

 

_We all turn our eyes to Ruruka who was standing before us , cold eyes staring dead straight at Naegi ...._

 

Naegi :{ Surprised} Huh ?

 

Ruruka: { Angry } I said shut up ! I've had it up to here with your dumb attitude !

 

_Ruruka stomped up to Naegi with a fire in her eyes I had never seen before ..._

 

Naegi :{ Shocked }  I was just trying to -

 

Ruruka:{ Angry } What ? Make us feel better ? In case you haven't realized it yet 4 of us are already dead !!! 

 

Ruruka:{ Angry }  Tengan ! Juzo ! Your buddy Hiro ! Yoi-chan ! All of them are dead ! You got that ?!?!

 

Ruruka : { Angry } So unless your grand speeches can bring people back from the dead , do me a favor and shut up !!!

 

_At this point Gozu tried stepping in ..._

 

Gozu : Ruruka ... I believe  Naegi was only trying to ... alleviate the mood ....

 

Ruruka : Yeah , well I don't want to hear it from this guy ! Cause all this guy ever does is  just give dumb 'motivational' talks and 'inspiring 'pep talks  ! When in reality this guy can barely do shit on his own ! He can't even defend himself , let alone someone he cares about  ! Yeah , I can't do  shit on my own but hell at least I'm honest about it ... So no , I'm not gonna sit here and listen to this prick talk about 'overcoming' despair , when he's barely experienced it himself !!!

 

_Miss Yukizome tired stepping into Naegi's defense ... emphasis on 'tried ' ...._

 

Yukizome : { Surprised } I think that's taking it too far Ruruka ... he and the rest of his friends went through a lot during the Killing Game ...

 

Ruruka :{ Angry }  He and his friends spent a year sheltered in Hope's Peak  while the rest of us were struggling to survive out here ! You don't even know half  the things we Division leaders  see out there asshole  ! Torture ! Murder !  Genocide ! Dead Kids !   And that's just the stuff off the top of my fucking head !!!

 

Ruruka :{ Spiteful }  Compared to what you guys went through ... I'd say  you guys got easiest of despair ...

 

Naegi { Shocked  }: I ... I didn't ...

 

Ruruka :{ Spiteful }   Didn't what ? Come to terms with reality ? Come to terms  with the fact that maybe , just maybe your way of thinking isn't always correct ?  Just admit it Naegi , You ... know ... nothing ... about despair ...

 

_Naegi was shocked into silence  , he was looking down at his feet , as Ruruka continued to speak ..._

 

Ruruka : { Spiteful } You're a coward Naegi ... all you do is run from the reality of the situation ... cause you know deep down that there's nothing but despair in reality ...

 

Naegi :{ Shocked } I'm ... not a coward ...

 

Ruruka :{ Spiteful }Oh really ? You didn't seem to have a problem lying to your friends that everything that happened in the Killing Game was  Enoshima's fault .Did you only tell them that because it was the truth or because it made them  feel better ...?

 

Naegi :{ Angry }  It was Junko's fault ! I know that if she had never thrown us into the Killing Game , my friends would never have done the things they did !

 

Ruruka :  { Angry }Yeah , well was it Junko's fault when Maizono tried to kill one of your other buddies and frame you for it ? 

 

Naegi :{ Distraught }  I... I ...

 

Ruruka : Did Junko force your biker friend to cave your computer whiz friend's head in with a dumbbell ? 

 

Naegi : { Shocked } That was only because ...

 

Ruruka : Did Junko hold a gun to Gambler girls head as she plotted to kill two of your friends for money ?!?!

 

Naegi : I .. couldn't ...

 

Ruruka : No ... that  was your friends fault okay ?! So don't try to place all the blame on single person just because it makes you feel better !

 

Ruruka : People like you .... could never make the truly hard decisions ... could never accept the actual truth  ... Do you even know  what the Remnants , the people you tried so fucking hard to redeem did in the first year the Tragedy started ...?

 

Ruruka : Tell me ... Do you have any ... fucking ... idea ... What they did in that one year alone ?! {Points to Kyoko } Your buddy over there knows what they did ! But she ain't gonna tell you that , because she doesn't want you to face the truth ... YOU GODDAMN COWARD !!!

 

_Ruruka viciously shoved Naegi , which caused him to fall to the ground ..._

 

Ruruka :{Spiteful } And to top it all off ,the only reason you've been able to maintain your naive way of thinking is because you're always under the protection of Sherlock Holmes over there ! If you were out there ... on your own , and just saw like a quarter of the shit your buddy over there is protecting you from seeing ... your naivety would be gone within the hour ...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

Ruruka :{ Spiteful } At least Munakata is actually realistic ... you're nothing more than just a naive boy who can't come to terms with the reality that people will die ... whether you like it or not ...

 

_Everyone in the room was shocked into silence  .._

 

Ruruka : I can't stand this shit anymore ...

 

_With that Ruruka exited the room ..._

 

Seiko : Ruruka , wait ! 

 

_Seiko promptly followed her ..._

 

Mitarai : Guys wait ! 

 

I shouted at them but they didn't stop , I turn to the others with a look of concern 

 

Mitarai :{ Worried }  I'll go with them , make sure they're safe ...

 

Great Gozu : Get them back here quickly , you don't have much time till the time limit ends ...

 

Mitarai : Got it ...

 

Yukizome : Be safe Mitarai ...

 

_And heeding Miss Yukizome's warning I stepped out of the room and began pursuing the two girls ..._

 

_I spotted Seiko up ahead , trying to locate Ruruka ..._

 

Mitarai : Seiko , have you found Ruruka ? 

 

Seiko : No , I have no idea where she went ... she walked pretty fast so I have no clue ...

 

Seiko : Maybe we should split up ? We'd be able to cover more ground ...

 

Mitarai : No , that probably wouldn't be safe , besides if one of us gets lost ... we'd be in a lot of trouble ...

 

Mitarai : Just .. stay close to me and we'll search together okay ? 

 

Seiko : Alright ...

 

...

 

_We were walking in peaceful silence for a few minutes not ushering a single word to each other ... maybe it would have been better that way ..._

 

Mitarai : So Seiko ... what made you want to become a pharmacist  ? 

 

_She looked at me after I said my pathetic excuse of an ice breaker question ..._

 

_I was just  trying make some small talk but ... I don't think this was the best time ..._

 

Mitarai : I'm sorry ... we should be focusing on finding Ruruka and- 

 

Seiko : My parents ...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

Mitarai : Huh ? 

 

_That was my response to her reply ..._

 

Seiko : My parents were what made want to become a pharmacist ...

 

_I was pondering whether or not I should push forward ...._

 

Mitarai : How ... did that come to be ?

 

Seiko : {Sad, Looking at the ground } ...

 

_I hate myself ...._

 

Mitarai : I'm sorry ... if its a sensitive topic , I would understand if you don't want to - 

 

Seiko : No its fine ... It would probably be healthy for me if I did talk about it ...

 

_She let out a sad sigh before speaking again ..._

 

Seiko : My father was a doctor ... a surgeon ... saved a lot of lives from what I heard ...

 

Seiko : They used to call him ... Mr.Miracle ... it was actually just some dumb name I came up with when I was a kid but ... 

 

Seiko : He was my idol ... he was everything I ever wanted to be when I was a kid ...

 

Mitarai : What about your mother ...? 

 

Seiko : {Sad} ...

 

Seiko : She ... used to be a patient of my father ... she had a special heart condition so she had to have regular checkups every week  to maintain her health ...

 

Mitarai : And that's how your parents met ...

 

Seiko : {Sad smile } Yes , but ... my mother couldn't live forever ...

 

Mitarai : I'm sorry ... is she ...? 

 

Seiko :{ Sad } Yes , my mother died when I was a child ...

 

Mitarai : { Sympathetic } I'm ... so sorry ...

 

Seiko : It's fine ... it was a long time ago and I've ... moved on ...

 

Mitarai : How did she ... die ? If you don't mind me asking ...

 

Seiko : { Sad }I was around 4 years old when it happened ... mom had a sudden heart attack and had to be rushed to the hospital   ...

 

Seiko : { Sad }  But she didn't make it ...

 

Mitarai : I'm so sorry Seiko ...

 

Seiko : Its fine ... the real pain started after her death ...

 

_Real pain ...? What did she mean by that ?_

 

Mitarai : Seiko I - 

 

Seiko : Hang on ... Look ! 

 

_Seiko pointed to our front and I could just make out Ruruka's figure standing on another concrete bridge , leaning against the glass railing ..._

 

_Seiko broke off into a sprint towards Ruruka , which I followed ..._

 

_Ruruka hearing our footsteps turned towards us ..._

 

Ruruka : {Surprised } Seiko ... Mitarai ...? 

 

_Seiko stopping the moment she stood in front of Ruruka..._

 

Seiko : Ruruka ! Where were you ? We were so worried about you ...

 

Ruruka : ...

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

Ruruka : Tch ... And by all of us , you mean just you and Mitarai ... right ? 

 

_Me and Seiko exchanged concerned looks ..._

 

Seiko : No Ruruka ... we were all worried about you ...

 

_Ruruka turned silent as she rested her shoulders on the glass railing ..._

 

_I should say something ..._

 

Mitarai : Ruruka ... why did you ... lash out at Naegi like that ? 

 

Ruruka : ...

 

Ruruka : Because he reminded me of ... him ...

 

_Him ? Ruruka mentioned this particular person before when we were hold up in the office ..._

 

Mitarai : Ruruka ... are you talking about ...

 

_She must be referring to ..._

 

ANSWERS : 

A. Father 

B.Brother 

C. Cat 

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

ANSWER : 

**A. Father**

 

Mitarai : You father ... perhaps ...? 

 

_Ruruka turned to look at me for a brief moment ... her eyes seemed devoid of any emotion ... but slowly her lips shifted into a sad smile ..._

 

Ruruka : Yeah ... you hit the nail on the head Mitarai ...

 

Seiko : I'm a bit confused Ruruka ... how does Naegi somehow remind you of your father ? 

 

Ruruka : Maybe I should explain from the beginning ...

 

_Ruruka turned and leaned her elbows on the glass railing , her back facing us as she spoke ..._

 

Ruruka : Mitarai ... do you remember when I said my family used to run a bakery ? 

 

 Mitarai : Yeah I remember back in the office ... you mentioned that ...

 

Ruruka : Yeah well my dad used to help us run the bakery ... to be honest my dad couldn't bake even if his life depended on it so my mom let him handle the financials ...

 

_I heard Ruruka let out a sad chuckle ..._

 

Ruruka :{ Sad smile }  Things were great for years ... I could have worked at that bakery my whole life  and never would have complained  ... but then my dad ... got into some trouble ...

 

_I was not liking where this story was going ..._

 

Mitarai:{ Nervous } W-what ... kind of trouble ...

 

Ruruka :{ Sombre }  He had a bit of a ... gambling problem ... every month he would take a little bit of the profit  the bakery made and spent it on gambling ...  My mom was ... aware of what he was doing  ...

 

Mitarai : { Surprised } She ... knew ? Then why didn't she stop him ...?

 

Ruruka : It ...  wasn't that serious at the time and  the bakery was making quite the profit ,  so she didn't mind him throwing a  little extra cash away on a few games with his buddies  , but then ... it started ...

 

Ruruka :{ Angry } My mom and I were beginning to realize more and  money was starting to go missing every month from the bakery's account  and you can guess who was suspect number 1 ...

 

Seiko : Your dad ...

 

Ruruka :{ Angry }  Yeah ... he gambled away whatever profit the bakery made , whatever money we made ... he threw it all away ... It was only after months of this , my mom finally confronted my dad about it and just like that ... the truth just came spilling out ...

 

Ruruka :{ Sombre }  He was in debt to a bunch of different players ... he owed each of them hundreds of thousands of yen ... According to my mom , his debt was totaling around 2 million ...

 

Mitarai : 2 million !?!?! 

 

Seiko :{ Surprised } How the hell did your father , accumulate so much debt Ruruka ....? 

 

Ruruka : That's kinda the funny part ... usually my dad only gambled with just a few of the locals and shopkeepers  but then the idiot started gambling with some pretty  ... shady people . According to him , he was on a winning streak ... nothing could stop him ... that was until he lost all the money  he earned from gambling at the high stakes table . { Angry } After that he was determined to get his money back ... he emptied out his entire bank account to  get a stake at the table to just have the opportunity  to win , and when that completely failed and he had a completely drained his account , he started stealing more and more money from the bakery's profit ... Never got his money back though ... the idiot just ended up racking up more debt ...

 

Ruruka : He kept telling me and my mom that everything would be okay ... that as soon as he won , everything would be just ... fine ... 

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

_I was completely shocked by Ruruka's story ... the debt ... her fathers betrayal ... Could this all be the reason for who she is now ?_

 

Seiko : { Shocked } What ... happened to your father ...? 

 

Ruruka : {Sad} ...

 

_Ruruka was completely silent for a moment before speaking again ..._

 

Ruruka : { Sad } My mom and him got into a fight one night ... she had found out my dad had also gained a very ... expensive sexual partner during his winning days of gambling . Things got out of hand and my dad stormed out on us and said he was going to his mistress ...

 

Ruruka : He never made it there ... it was raining that night , so the roads were wet and slippery .... he skidded  off the road and crash into a river ... poor bastard  drowned to death ...

 

Seiko : { Shocked } Oh my god ...

 

Mitarai : {Shocked } That's terrible ...

 

Ruruka : And after he was dead , the guys he owed money to  couldn't harass him anymore for  the money and guess who was the next eligible people to pick up  all the debts he left behind ...? 

 

_Ruruka point towards herself ..._

 

Ruruka : Me and my mom ...

 

Mitarai : And what happened from there ...? 

 

Ruruka : That's when the harassment came  Seiko ... the bakery was vandalized , scumbags would come in and start busting up the place , me and my mom were harassed day in and day out ... whether it was at school , on street , at  a fucking restaurant ! They just wouldn't leave us alone   ....we couldn't take it anymore ...

 

Ruruka : So that's when we got out ... left the bakery and completely disappeared ... We stayed on the run for a few months in fear of them finding us  ... moving from city to city ... no money ... no support ... forced to live on the street ... it felt like hell ...

 

_Ruruka turned around and looked at Seiko ..._

 

Ruruka : That was just a year before I met you and Yoi-chan ...

 

Ruruka : That's what set me off ... Naegi and my father are similar in certain ways . They both couldn't face the reality of situation and instead buried themselves in the delusion that everything would be 'okay ' ...

 

Ruruka : I just could never believe in people like that ...

 

Ruruka : My mom told me everyday after that ... ' You can't trust anyone Ruruka , least of all those you call friends ... You must always rely on yourself and trust no one ' ...

 

_Ruruka held up a piece of candy in her right hand and showed to us over her shoulder ..._

 

Ruruka :{Looking at the candy } That's kinda the reason why  I only ever trusted people who ate my candy ... it was just kinda some stupid form of reassurance that I could kinda trust them ...

 

_She admired it for a few brief moments before throwing it over the railing ..._

 

_Seiko stood there completely shocked at what she just heard . We both look at each other and back at Ruruka , who's back was facing us ... I give Seiko a look that said ' Comfort her ' ..._

 

_Seiko gently placed a hand on Ruruka's shoulder , which caused the latter to turn and look at her ..._

 

Seiko : Listen Ruruka ... I have no idea , what you've gone through and I'm not gonna pretend I understand how you feel but ... you don't have to always rely on yourself ... to always be alone ...

 

_Ruruka looked at Seiko in surprise ..._

 

Seiko : Because we're friends right ? And friends are supposed to look out for each other ... I know we've both made some mistakes in the past and ... there's been some serious tensions ..but you can always rely on people Ruruka ... and relying on others doesn't make you weak ... It just means you need some help ...

 

_Ruruka looked at the floor , she looked deep in though , before she took a deep breath ..._

 

Ruruka : Okay guys ... I think I'm good ... lets go ...

 

Mitarai : Glad to have you ...

 

Seiko: We should get going , we don't have long before - 

 

**BEEP ...BEEP ... BEEP ...**

 

_Huh ? Oh no ... not now ..._

 

**BEEP ... BEEP ...BEEP ...**

 

_I look down at my bangle , catching a good glimpse at the words that scrolled across the screen ...._

 

**3RD TIME LIMIT HAS BEEN REACHED**

 

_I could feel myself losing conciousness , as I struggled to stay awake ..._

 

Ruruka : No ... we n-need to ... get to a safe spot ...

 

Seiko : We can't ... fall asleep...

 

_But I'm afraid that was exactly what was going to happen within the next few moments ... as I saw both Ruruka and Seiko fall to the ground ..._

 

Mitarai : Goddamnit ...

 

_That was the last thing I said before I drifted away into sleep ..._

 

* * *

 

 

_My eyes were still closed ... but I could feel the cold concrete floor , I was resting on ..._

 

_I slowly pick myself up from off the ground , groaning slightly from the feeling of sleeping on concrete ..._

 

Mitarai : Gaaagggghhh , God that aches ...

 

_I look to my front to see Seiko and Ruruka picking themselves up from off the ground ..._

 

Ruruka : { Drowsy } God ... You guys okay ?

 

Seiko : { Grabbing head } We're fine Ruruka ...

 

Mitarai : That's strange though ...

 

Ruruka : {Confused } What do you mean ? 

 

Mitarai : {Places hand on chin } Its nothing its just ... I'm wondering why the attacker didn't kill any of us ...

 

Ruruka :You're saying it like its a bad thing ! 

 

Mitarai : Its not like that its just ... if the attacker didn't go for any of us then ...

 

Seiko :{Worried } The others ...

 

_We all exchanged concerned looks ..._

 

Seiko : We ... we need to get back to the room ... now ! 

 

_And just like that all three of us broke off into a sprint , running as fast as we could ..._

 

Seiko : Guys look ! The door is up ahead !

 

_With me leading in the front , I quickly open the door and step inside ... but the moment I entered the room ... I couldn't help but stare at the scene in front of me ..._

 

_Seiko and Ruruka quickly entered the room and immediantly froze in shock at what was being presented to us ..._

 

Seiko : { Shocked , Covering mouth } Oh my god ...

 

Ruruka :{Shocked } Holy shit ...

 

_Even I couldn't believe what I was seeing ... but I knew what I was seeing was nothing short of the truth ..._

 

 

**Suspended a few feet off the ground , a knife sticking out of their stomach , some of sort of rope being tied to their neck  to the ceiling fan , blood dripping from their wound down to their shoes causing a small puddle of blood to form beneath their lifeless body ... was Kyoko Kirigiri , Former Ultimate Detective ...**

 

_I didn't want to believe it ... but I had to accept this as reality ..._

 

_The attacker had claimed their third victim ..._

 

* * *

 

**SURVIVORS REMAINING : 10**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gonna be a huge authors note but ...*Deep Breath*
> 
> Okay * sigh* Lets address the very obvious elephant in the room here ...
> 
> I noticed that nobody was commenting ever since I wrote that note saying not to spoil it if you somehow were able to figure out who the exact mastermind is and I think some of you guys may have taken it the wrong way . 
> 
> When I wrote that note , I was merely implying that if you're aware of who the attacker is , don't include it in the comment .And if you have to call out a specific character who you know for sure is the mastermind , use words like "they " or something so its not obvious.
> 
> I really enjoy reading the comments actually ! It really gives me a good idea if the story is progressing well and its really interesting to hear what you guys think about my story ! 
> 
> So tell me what you think about the story so far in the comments ! 
> 
> Alright that's all for now , I'll see you guys in the next chapter ! 
> 
>  
> 
> ( Reads scene where Ruruka yells at Naegi and Kyoko dies )
> 
>  
> 
> Oh yeah , right lets also talk about why Ruruka gave Makoto a reality check and why Kyoko is dead .
> 
>  
> 
> Well the reason why I wanted Ruruka to give Makoto a reality check is to develop his character and there is a very specific reason for this ... because ... weeeelllllll ....
> 
>  
> 
> (Switch to rant mode ) 
> 
> Because when you really think about it , his personality didn't really change much over the course of the entire series . 
> 
> This kinda one of my problems with Makoto , his personality or character doesn't change at all ! 
> 
> In DR3 from beginning to end he's practically the same naive and optimistic person he was during the very first game ! The only difference is that he has a new haircut ! 
> 
> DR3 is kinda where my problems lie with his character and more specifically , how he is potrayed in the anime .
> 
> In the anime he is brought heads to heads with people who utterly hates his guts and way of thinking of defeating despair and they are absolutely right ! Both Munakata and Naegi were both were right from the beginning ! Neither of their ways are completely right or wrong , but Danganronpa tries to play it off as Naegi being in the right while everyone against him is in the wrong .
> 
> If it wasn't for the brainwashing tech , then we would have major moral conflict here , as Members of FF would try to decide of whether Naegi made the right call by giving world renowned terrorist a second chance . But no . Instead the series just tries to make everyone that's against Naegi look like total pieces of shit , while Naegi is portrayed as this innocent , good hearted guy that can do no wrong .
> 
> But by the ending , we're somehow led to believe Naegi was right all along and Munakata was completely wrong . It just irritates me . 
> 
> And to make matters worse during the entire DR3 anime , he contributes almost nothing to the safety or survival of the group . And of course he only waits until almost everyone is dead to go and face Munakata alone , like you couldn't have done that earlier ! 
> 
> This is the same reason why I didn't like Mitarai much in the beginning because all he did during the entire anime was just follow somebody else around and contribute nothing to the safety of the group ! One of the things that makes Mitarai better than Naegi , is at least he isn't blindly optimistic and naive .
> 
> Long story cut to short , I just want Naegi in this story to really develop and change his character a little , same with Mitarai . That's kinda the reason why I killed Tengan and Kyoko , so they both can grow from their deaths , and actually switch up their characters a little .
> 
> Also I'll be making some edits to the chapters so don't find it strange if things are retold differently in a way , I made a few mistakes and I'm gonna correct them in a few days 
> 
> That's all for now ! See you guys in the next chapteer !


	6. Chapter 6: No Man is an Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! Sorry this chapter is a bit late , but I've been busy lately .
> 
> So without any more beating around the bush, let's get this chapter started !

_I stood there in shock , my mouth wide open yet nothing came out ... I was silent and trembling at the sight before me ..._

 

 **Kyoko Kirigiri** _was dead ... I couldn't believe it ... she was undoubtedly one of the most intelligent of us  so why ..._

 

_Why did she have to die ...?_

 

_A question that only the attacker can answer ..._

 

_Beside me , Ruruka was gripping Seiko's arm in terror , while Seiko merely stood there trembling , eyes widening at the sight ...._

 

Gozu : Gggghhh ! God that hurts ....

 

Kizakura : {Tired } *yawn*   Sleeping on concrete will do to ya ... 

 

_Gozu and Kizakura's  voice brought me back down to reality , as I saw the others in the room slowly awakening ..._

 

_I turn my head to see Naegi slowly awakening ..._

 

Naegi : {Gripping head } G-Guy's ? Y-You're  back , we were worri- 

 

_Naegi's voice died in his throat as he registered the scene in front of him ...._

 

Naegi :{Shocked } K-K-Kyoko ! 

 

Miaya : {Waking up , Typing on computer } N-Naegi ! What's wrong ? 

 

_Miaya quickly realized the scene in front of her_

 

Miaya :{Scared } Gagggghhh !!!

 

Chisa : {Shocked } Oh my god ... Kyoko-chan ! 

 

Gozu :{Shocked } Holy shit ! 

 

Kizakura :{ Shocked }  Somebody get her down ! Now !

 

_Not waiting a single moment Great Gozu quickly got into action , he was able to quickly untie the rope from her neck and set her down on the floor , from there Seiko got to work , trying everything ... just ... holding on to the hope she could still be alive ..._

 

Naegi : {Shocked } Kyoko ! Kyoko ! Please wake up ! Please ! 

 

_Naegi begged in vain , but Seiko hanging her head in self disappointment confirmed it for us all ..._

 

_She was dead ..._

 

Miaya : {Sad } Is she ...? 

 

Seiko : {Sad } She's dead ... there's nothing I can do ... goddamnit ...

 

Ruruka :{Sad } It's not your fault Seiko ....

 

_Ruruka placed a comforting hand on Seiko's shoulder ...._

 

_Beside me ,  even though I could see no tears in his eyes , I could tell Naegi was just about ready to break down ..._

 

_And Seiko's words delivered the final blow ..._

 

Naegi :{Sad } No .... NOOOOO !!!

 

_And just like that he fell to his knees and buried his face in his fallen friends chest , we could only watch in sorrow as Naegi let out incoherent words that we couldn't understand ..._

 

Chisa :{Sad } Naegi ... I'm so sorry ...

 

_Miss Yukizome gently pulled him away from Kyoko , which he did reluctantly ...._

 

Kizakura :{Sad } We ... we should investigate , maybe it could give us a clue on the attacker ...

 

Gozu : {Sad } Agreed Kizakura ...

 

Mitarai : { Sad } We should ... assign roles or something right ? I think they did that in the previous game ...

 

Kizakura : Alright , Gozu keep an eye of the body , make sure no one goes near it 

 

Gozu : {Hand to his heart } I will guard her fallen body with my life ...

 

Kizakura :Great , Kimura can you maybe do an autopsy on the body maybe it'll give us a clue or something ...

 

Seiko : {Uncomfortable } Well I've never actually ... done an autopsy before so , I'll give it my best shot ...

 

Ruruka :{ Encouraging }  You can do it Seiko , we believe in you ...

 

Kizakura : Chisa can you ... keep an eye of Naegi ? 

 

Chisa :{Confused } Huh ? Why ? 

 

_Kizakura drew  a concerned look at Naegi for a moment before turning to us ..._

 

Kizakura : {Sad } Just ... keep an eye on him ...

 

Chisa : {Sad } I understand ... Come on Naegi ...

 

_Miss Yukizome escorted Naegi away from Kyoko's body and sat beside in one of the chairs of the gameroom ..._

 

Kizakura : Alright ,everybody else ,fan out and search for clues ...Turn this whole place upside down if you have too ...

 

_It's happening again ...._

 

_We need to investigate another murder of one our comrades ..._

 

_Why does it have to be like this ?_

 

_Why ?_

 

**[[ INVESTIGATION START !!! ]]**

* * *

 

 Ruruka : Hey Mitarai ... do you mind if we ... investigate together ? 

 

Mitarai :{Confused } Huh ? 

 

_Ruruka wants to ... investigate with me ?_

 

Ruruka : { Thoughtful } I just think it would be more effective if we investigate together ...

 

_Working together ? Somehow I thought that word was almost alien to her ...._

 

Mitarai : {Confused } Well I guess that's true but .. why me ... ? 

 

Ruruka :{Thoughtful } Because I've been watching you ... 

 

Mitarai :{Uncomfortable }H-Huh !?

 

Ruruka : Not like that . I've seen how you were able to figure out how that fortune teller died and ... you were able to hold your own against ... { Sad } Yoi-chan ... which not a lot of people can do ...

 

Ruruka : { Thoughtful } You're  stronger than you look Mitarai ... even I'm not blind to that ... Which is why I want to work with you ...

 

_Was that a compliment ? I couldn't but smile a little ...It's kind of a surprise ... hearing it from Ruruka it's-_

 

Ruruka :{Arms crossed } Plus Miaya creeps me out  and Kizakura's annoying as hell , so you're probably the least worst  option here ...

 

_My smile died almost immediately ..._

 

Mitarai : {Nervous } W-Well alright ... I guess ... 

 

Mitarai : {Thoughtful } Let's try talking to Seiko first , she should be able to give us some info on the body ...

 

Ruruka : Sounds good ...

 

We walked over to Seiko who was  kneeling  down next to Kyoko's body , inspecting it thoroughly ...

 

Ruruka : Seiko ,do you have a minute ? 

 

Seiko took notice to me and Ruruka standing behind her ...

 

Seiko : Oh ! Yeah sure ... anything I can help you two with ? 

 

Mitarai :{Nervous } I-It's nothing , its just { Thoughtful } Do you have any more information on the body ? 

 

Seiko : Well there are some things I noticed but ... I'm a pharmacist not a coroner  , while I have studied the human body , I've never had to perform or learn about how to do a proper  autopsy  ... so take my words with a little bit of skepticism ...

 

Ruruka : It's fine Seiko just give it your best shot ...

 

Seiko : W-well ...okay { Thoughtful } The blade penetrated her abdomen which hit the thorax , which then - 

 

Ruruka : Seiko please you're my friend , but for the love of god ,  please speak english ...

 

Seiko : R-Right ! Sorry ...

 

Mitarai : You were saying ...

 

Seiko : Well to put it in simple terms , the knife hit her in a particular part of the stomach which caused her to lose a lot of blood really fast ...

 

Mitarai :{Uncomfortable } Sounds like a very ... painful way to die ...

 

Seiko : { Sad } It is . Other than the single stab wound  and bruising around her neck from the rope , there aren't any other injuries on her body ...

 

Seiko :{ Thoughtful }  But the thing is , I don't know whether she died from the blood loss or asphyxiation ...

 

Mitarai :{Confused } Huh ? 

 

Ruruka :{Confused } Asphyxy- What ? 

 

Seiko :{Thoughtful } Asphyxiation , it's a medical term , it basically means dying or losing conciousness due to a lack of oxygen ...

 

Mitarai : And you can't figure out which one she died from ? 

 

Seiko : Yes . I can't determine it without the proper equipment but ... never mind it's not important ...

 

Mitarai : Huh ? What is it ? 

 

Seiko : Nevermind , it's nothing important ...

 

Ruruka : Come on Seiko ... don't hold out on us ...

 

Seiko : It's just ... if she did die from blood loss , it would take roughly ten minutes or so , but  if she was suffocated to death it would take around  3 minutes at best ...

 

Seiko : Not exactly sure how that information will be helpful though ...

 

**[TRUTH BULLET ADDED : Kyoko's autopsy ]**

 

Ruruka : No Seiko I'm sure it will be useful later .

 

Kizakura :{Smiling } Yeah , don't sweat it Seiko-chan , everything you can give us will be helpful .

 

_A voice that came behind us , made us all jump a little bit , turning around we see Kizakura tipping his hat with a smile on his face ._

 

Kizakura :{Hand to chin } Hmmmm....

 

_Kizakura calmly stepped towards the body , it kind of freaked me out that he was so calm ..._

 

_He kneeled down right next to her , and started reaching for the blade that was still in her stomach ..._

 

Seiko :{Alarmed } Kizakura ! Wait ! 

 

_Seiko was too late to stop him , as he just pulled the blade out of her ._

 

Seiko :{Shocked } Kizakura ! What are you doing ?! 

 

Seiko : {Angry } By pulling out the knife so suddenly you could seriously be messing with the condition of the body ! 

 

_Seiko yelled at Kizakura who began inspecting the blade , completely not paying notice to Seiko's yelling ._

 

Kizakura : Hey kid , check this out ...

 

_He stood up again and approached me with it ..._

 

Mitarai : What is it Kizakura ? 

 

Kizakura : Take a look at the handle of the knife ...

 

_He held it out to me and I took from his hand , Seiko and Ruruka began inspecting it along side me , but they had no idea what Kizakura was talking about ._

 

_Hang on a second ... this is a kitchen knife ..._

 

Ruruka :{Confused } Okay , I'm lost , what the hell is so special about this knife ? 

 

Seiko : Especially since that you had to completely mess up the autopsy  ...

 

Mitarai : It's ... a kitchen knife right ? 

 

**[TRUTH BULLET ADDED : Kitchen Knife ]**

 

Kizakura :{Smiling } Bingo , now what else do we know ? 

 

_What else do we know ? I feel like we don't know anything !_

 

Mitarai :{Nervous } I ... um ... I don't - 

 

Kizakura :{Tipping hat } Try taking a close up inspection of Kyoko's body , and I think you'll figure it out ...

 

_Inspect her body ? He couldn't be serious ..._

 

_I felt nauseous just looking at a dead body , and Kizakura wants me to directly handle one ?_

 

Kizakura :{Smiling } Relax kid  it ain't as terrible as you think ...

 

_Kizakura placed a hand on my shoulder and lightly nudged me closer to the body ..._

 

Kizakura :{Smiling } Come on kid , you can do it ...

 

_He knelt down next to her , once more ..._

 

Kizakura :{Smiling } Don't worry kid , she ain't gonna bite ...

 

_Is Kizakura seriously making jokes at a time like this ?_

 

_Despite the sick feelings I felt , I still somehow mustered up the courage to kneel down next to her body ..._

 

**{INSPECT BODY }**

 

_I have no idea what I'm supposed to do here ..._

 

 Ruruka :{Annoyed } Seriously Kizakura , what do you expect him to do ? He's not a detective ...

 

Kizakura :{Tips hat } You don't need to be a detective to notice clues Ruruka -chan ...

 

_Clues ? Is Kizakura trying to tell there's some sort of clue on her body ?_

 

_I look her up and down and can't notice a thing ... I can't do it ... I can't-_

 

Kizakura :Judging by how you're pretty much having a silent panic attack , let me give you a word of advice kid ...

 

Kizakura :If you want to see the important things , than you can't just be looking for the big things , sometimes you need to slow down and relax so you can spot what's really important ....

 

_Just relax ? It's kind of hard considering I'm literally handling a dead body right now but ..._

 

_Taking a few deep breaths , I take another look around Kyoko's body ..._

 

_My eyes land on her neck , the rope was still tied tightly around it , but the thing that caught my eye was that ._

 

_It wasn't rope at all ..._

 

Mitarai :{Shocked } Hang on a second ... this isn't rope ... these are wires !

 

Ruruka : {Shocked } Wires ?!

 

Seiko :{Shocked } How did I miss that ? 

 

_Seiko and Ruruka hearing my revelation , got up close and personal and confirmed it for themselves ..._

 

Kizakura :{Smiling } So you finally found it ... good on ya kid ... 

 

**[TRUTH BULLET ADDED : Computer wires ]**

 

Ruruka : {Confused } Hang on a second , why did the attacker use computer wires instead of rope ? Seems kind of strange if you ask me ...

 

Mitarai : { Thoughtful } They probably had to improvise , and use whatever was in the room ...

 

Kizakura : { Tips hat } But there's still one other thing , that still bothers me ...

 

Mitarai :{Confused } Huh ? What is it ? 

 

Kizakura : How did the attacker string up Kyoko to the ceiling fan ...

 

_String her up ...? What did he mean by that ?_

 

Kizakura : Like think about it , the length between the knot tied to the ceiling fan and her neck isn't that long , so how did they string her up ...

 

Kizakura : And the ceiling fan is a few feet off the ground , while it is possible the attacker used a chair to reach the ceiling fan , the only way they could have strung up Kyoko is if they first tied the wire around her neck , stood up on the chair to reach the ceiling fan , while holding Kyoko by the wires tied to her neck  ...

 

Kizakura :{Scratching head } It all just seems impossible you know ...

 

Seiko : { Thoughtful } Kizakura raises valid points , most of us aren't physically capable of doing that kind of thing ...

 

_Great , this entire investigation seems to be giving us more questions than answers about the attackers identity ..._

 

_How did the attacker do all this ... and why ?_

 

* * *

**[[INVESTIGATION :END ]]**

 

Kizakura : Alright , I think that's all we have time to investigate for Kyoko's body ...

 

Seiko : { Thoughtful } Are you sure Kizakura ? There could still be some more clues , maybe we should - 

 

Kizakura : { Shrug } Nah , staying here any longer would be a death sentence and with a new obstacle and Munakata roaming the building , we need to move . 

 

Chisa : Hey , is the investigation over already ? 

 

_Miss Yukizome , approached us with Naegi at the side , he was still ... out of it , I couldn't see his face due to his hair covering it in a shadow ..._

 

Kizakura :Yeah , we need to get moving , staying here would be a death sentence with Munakata and the new obstacle entering the playing field ...

 

Gozu : Understood , Kizakura ...

 

_Gozu stepped forward and opened the door , walking outside into the hallways , he turned his head down both sides to make sure it was all clear ..._

 

Gozu : Alright , let's go , stay behind me ...

 

_One by one , we all started walking out of the game room ..._

 

_The last ones to leave were me , Kizakura , Miss Yukizome and Naegi ..._

 

_I turn my head and see Naegi standing over Kyoko's body , I couldn't see his face , but I could tell he was in pain at looking at her ..._

 

Kizakura : { Sad } Hey kid ... we need to move ....

 

_He didn't reply and instead just continued looking at her ..._

 

_Miss Yukizome with a look of concern walked behind him ,and placed a hand on his shoulder ..._

 

Chisa : Naegi ... we ... we need to go ... she wouldn't want you to die here ...

 

_Naegi once again didn't respond , not seeming to notice Miss Yukizome's hand on his shoulder ..._

 

_But out of the corner of my eye , I could see him tighten his hand into a fist ..._

 

_Then out of nowhere he turned around , began walking out the door , not even acknowledging Chisa , Kizakura or me ..._

 

_He kept his head down , so we couldn't read his expression , but as he walked past me , I heard him say something ..._

 

Naegi :{Sad } Goodbye Kyoko ....

 

_And just like that he left , without another word ..._

 

_We all exchanged concerned as we followed him outside to join with the others ..._

 

...

_Our walk down the hallways was done in mostly silence , Gozu was in the front with Kizakura keeping an eye out making sure everything was okay ..._

 

_I cast a look of concern at Naegi  , he was walking at the back , keeping his head down , his hair cast a shadow over his face so I couldn't read his expression ..._

 

Gozu :Everybody , halt ! 

 

_Gozu sudden order cause all of us to come to an immediate stop , albeit surprisingly ..._

 

Mitarai :{Nervous } W-What is it Gozu ? 

 

_I walked to the front and saw something in our path , it was a wooden crate , stationed at the side of the wall ..._

 

Kizakura : {Tipping hat } Something wrong ? 

 

Gozu : There's a crate up ahead ...

 

Seiko : {Confused } A crate ? 

 

Ruruka :{ Confused } Why would a crate be in the middle of a hallway ? 

 

Gozu :{ Cautious }  I'm not sure but stay back ... it could be a trap ...

 

_With Gozu leading in the front , the rest of us slowly followed behind him ..._

 

_Gozu stepped in front of the crate and slowly , very slowly opened it and peaked inside  ..._

 

Gozu :{Shocked } What in the world ...

 

Mitarai :{ Worried } Gozu , what is it ? Is something wrong ? 

 

Ruruka :{ Worried } What's inside the crate ? 

 

_Gozu looked at the contents of the crate and then back to us before answering ..._

 

Gozu : They're ... weapons ....

 

Chisa :{Worried } W-Weapons ? 

 

Gozu : Come see for yourselves ...

 

_We all surrounded the crate and looked inside , the contents were exactly as Gozu said ..._

 

_Weapons ... of all kinds , a sledgehammer , a sai , knives ,  , a katana , and a  bunch of other stuff I can't even name ..._

 

Kizakura : Interesting ...

 

Seiko : {Confused } What the hell is all this stuff doing here ? 

 

_Seiko asked while grabbing a gun  from the crate , the gun caught my eye cause it had a very strange design , the gun seemed to have knives attached to its sight and frame ..._

 

Seiko :{ Curious }  What do you think this stuff is Ruruka ? 

 

_Ruruka looked at the gun Seiko was holding and her eyes widened in surprise as she quickly looked at both the gun and weapons inside the crate ..._

 

Ruruka :{Shocked } Hang on a second ! 

 

_Ruruka said loudly , while grabbing a sai from the crate and inspecting the handle ..._

 

Kizakura :{Tips hat } What is it kid ? 

 

Ruruka :{Shocked } These are all Yoi-chan's weapons ! 

 

_Wait ... what ?_

 

Seiko : { Shocked } These weapons ... belonged to Izayoi ? 

 

Ruruka :{Shocked } Yeah ! These are the weapons we told you guys  went missing from the cabinet ! 

 

Mitarai : How ... do you know they belong to Izayoi ? 

 

Ruruka : Just look at this ! 

 

_She showed us the sai she was holding , and pointed towards the handle , it was hard to make out but I could see the name **' IZAYOI '** imprinted on the handle ..._

 

Ruruka : It's a key production design aspect , Yoi-chan always signs the weapons he makes , it's a part of his families tradition ...

 

Naegi : So all these belonged to Izayoi ...

 

_Naegi suddenly spoke as he quietly picked up what looked to be the handle of what I supposed to be a sword , but the strange thing is ... is that handle had no blade connected to it ...._

 

_It was just a black handle with a black sword guard ...._

 

Naegi :{Confused } What is this ...? Where's the blade ? 

 

_Naegi inspected it carefully , before his eyes widened in surprise ..._

 

Naegi : Hey guys , there seems to be some kind of small button on handle , just below the guard ...

 

Ruruka :{Confused } A button ? Why would Yoi-chan - 

 

_Ruruke eyes flashed in realization ..._

 

Ruruka : { Alarmed } Naegi !  Wait ! Don't press the - 

 

_It was too late Naegi had already pressed the button and out came the blade ..._

 

Naegi :{Shocked } Woah ! 

 

_Luckily Naegi moved his head out of the way just in time before the blade hit his face ..._

 

_He quickly dropped the blade and stumbled back a bit but was able to stay on his feet ..._

 

Chisa :{Worried } Naegi ! 

 

Gozu :{Worried } Are you alright ?

 

Naegi :{Shocked } I-I'm fine , I'm just ... what the hell was that ...

 

Ruruka : *sigh * I tried warning you , it's one of Yoi-chan's weapons , Yoi-chan told me it's similar to Munakata's katana , you're lucky it didn't hit you in the eye or something ...

 

_Naegi picked up the blade once more inspecting it a little more carefully this time around ..._

 

Naegi :{ Curious } But why the retracting blade thing ? 

 

Ruruka : Yoi-chan told me it's so it's not  too much of a hassle to carry around ...

 

_Naegi looked at the blade , as if studying it before pressing the button at the side once more and stashing into the his blazers inner pocket ..._

 

Seiko :{Surprised } Y-You're taking it ? 

 

Naegi : { Serious , Cold  } We're going to need something to defend ourselves ... I suggest you guys take some too  if you want to live ...

 

_What was that ? Naegi's voice turned to a way I had never heard before ... serious , cold .... he sounded like Munakata for a minute ..._

 

Kizakura : {Tipping hat } The kids got a point , with Munakata around taking a few weapons wouldn't be the worst idea ...

 

Kizakura :{ Smiling }  But I think I'll pass ...

 

Gozu : Huh ? Are you sure Kizakura ? 

 

_Gozu asked taking the sledgehammer as his weapon of choice ._

 

Kizakura :{Smiling , Tipping hat } Don't worry about me , I still got a few tricks up my sleeve ....

 

Chisa : Hey Mitarai , I think there's some ammunition for your gun in here ...

 

_Miss Yukizome , pulled out a few handgun magazines out of the crate and handed them to me . I take out my handgun , pulling out the empty magazine and replacing it with the one Miss Yukizome handed me ._

 

Mitarai :{Nervous } T-Thanks Miss Yukizome ...

 

_I store the remaining mags in my blazer neatly ..._

 

Seiko : Ruruka , you're not taking anything ? 

 

_Ruruka eyed the weapons for a moment .._

_She picked up a katana with a red colored blade and inspected it carefully  ..._

 

Ruruka : Nah , I don't know how to use most of them anyway , so they'd be practically useless in my hands ...

 

_She said putting the katana back in the crate ..._

 

Mitarai : { Curious } What was that thing ? 

 

Ruruka : That was a superheating katana Yoi-chan made , all you have to do is pull the bottom of the sword and the blade becomes superheated ...

 

Mitarai : Oh ... okay ... so are you sure , you don't want to take anything ? 

 

Ruruka :{ Shrug }  Yeah , I'm sure , I don't have the physical strength to use most of them anyway ,so ...

 

Seiko : Well maybe you could use this handgun ? 

 

_She handed Ruruka the handgun which had the knives attached to it  , which she took in her hands carefully ..._

 

_Then she just ... looked at it ... I could tell she was directly staring at the name Izayoi , which was imprinted on the handle ..._

 

Seiko :{Concerned } Ruruka ...? Are you okay ? 

 

_She didn't answer , but instead she slowly reached out to Seiko's hands and gave her back the gun ..._

 

Seiko :{Confused } Ruruka ...? 

 

Ruruka : {Smiling } Don't worry Seiko , you can have it ...

 

Seiko : But this belonged it Izayoi ... and you two were .... this belongs to you , not me ...

 

Seiko :{Worried } Plus how are you going to defend yourself ? 

 

Ruruka :{Smiling } You worry too much Seiko , I know you got my back ....

 

_Seiko's eyes widened in surprise , she genuinely looked like she wasn't expecting Ruruka to say that ..._

 

Seiko: {Happy } Thanks Ruruka ....

 

Kizakura : You know how to use that thing ? 

 

Seiko :{ Nervous }  Um ... well ... no I don't ... 

 

Mitarai : {Confused } Huh ? But didn't you receive some firearms training when you first joined ? 

 

Seiko : I joined very early on , when the Foundation was just getting started , I was already Head of the 4th Division at the time , so it wasn't really mandatory at that point .

 

Seiko : Kind of regretting my choices right about now ...

 

Ruruka : {Thoughtful } Well ... can't Mitarai just show you ? 

 

Mitarai : Huh ?

 

Ruruka : Well , you know how to use a gun right ? Can't you just teach Seiko the basics right now ? 

 

Mitarai : Well , I guess I can but I only ever received basic training , nothing special like that ...

 

Kizakura :{Tips hat } It'll have to do I suppose ...

 

Seiko : { Uncomfortable } So um ... what should I do first ? 

 

_This is ... going to be interestingly difficult ..._

 

Mitarai :{Nervous } Well for starters , the way you hold the gun is all wrong ...

 

_I walk to stand behind her , and took the gun behind her , holding it with both her hands and mine  , I peek my head over her shoulder so I could see her front so my face was directly next to hers ..._

 

Mitarai : You need to hold it steady , otherwise you run the risk of missing , also try to control your breathing , I heard it helps you shoot better ...

 

_Seiko only nodded which I found kind of weird that she wasn't responding ..._

 

Mitarai : You should also widen your stance a bit  , it helps maintain your balance and center of gravity ...

 

_I said while nudging her legs further apart , while keeping a tight grip on the gun with my hand over hers so she doesn't drop it ..._

 

Mitarai : Other than that , all you have to do is shoot , just be sure to keep your stance wide and keep a firm grip on the gun  , do you understand Seiko ? 

 

_Seiko didn't nod this time , which I found strange ... why hadn't she spoken ?_

 

Naegi : {Deadpan } Yeah Mitarai , if you're wondering why Seiko isn't talking , I want you think very carefully about the position you're in ...

 

_My position ? What did he mean by tha-_

 

_I suddenly realized my mistake , my hands were over hers , my foot had spread her legs quite a bit , I  turn my head to see a raging blush on Seiko's face , led me all to a single conclusion ..._

 

_I'm an idiot ..._

 

_I quickly jump back , releasing myself off her ..._

 

Kizakura :{Wolf whistle , Smiling  } Damn , who knew little Mitarai had it in him ? 

 

Chisa :{ Happy }  I always knew Mitarai - kun was a lady's man ! 

 

Mitarai :{Nervous } I-I-I ... u-um ... I'm so sorry Seiko ! 

 

_I apologize profusely ..._

 

Seiko :{Embarrassed } I-It's fine , just ... don't do it again ...

 

_Seiko gripped the gun her hand more carefully ..._

 

Ruruka : I'd be careful with that if I were you Seiko , Yoi-chan told me that gun fires explosive armor piercing rounds , it has one heck of a recoil though ...

 

Seiko : I'll keep that in mind ...

 

Chisa : Here , I think this ammo goes to that gun . 

 

_Miss Yukizome handed Seiko two extra mags of ammo ._

 

Seiko :{Takes ammo and stores it in jacket } Thanks Chisa ...

 

Kizakura : Hey kid , I suggest you take some of these too ...

 

_Kizakura offered to me , a retractable steel baton and a knife ..._

 

Mitarai :{Nervous } H-Huh ? Why ? 

 

Kizakura :{Scratching head } Well just in case that gun of your runs out of ammo , you're gonna need something ...

 

_Flawless logic right there ..._

 

Mitarai :{Nervous } U-Um , okay ...

 

_I take the two weapons and store into my blazers inner pocket ..._

 

_So the only ones armed at the moment were Gozu , Naegi , Seiko and me ..._

 

Mitarai : Well what should we do now ? 

 

Gozu : Right now our main priority is staying safe , I suggest all -

 

???: AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH !!!!

 

_A loud scream erupted down the hallways , which caused all of us to jump in surprise ..._

 

Ruruka : {Shocked } What the hell was that ! 

 

Naegi : {Serious } I don't know , but everybody get ready to fight ...

 

Down _the hallways I could see a figure , emerging from around the corner ..._

 

_It was Munakata , he looked to have discarded his white blazer and bandaged up his right eye ..._

 

_But even from here , I could see that his only remaining eye was black somehow ... like despair had taken over him ..._

 

Seiko :{Shocked } Oh my god ... V-Vice Chairman ...? 

 

Ruruka :{Shocked } Seiko , don't go near him ! 

 

_Ruruka pulled Seiko back  , keeping her from walking to the Vice Chairman ..._

 

_Munakata took one look at us ..._

 

_And his eyes turned to a deadly glare at every single one of us ..._

 

Munakata :{Crazed } AAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH !!!

 

_Without waiting another second he charged at us , with a leaking murderous intent ..._

 

 Naegi :{Angry } Oh no you don't asshole ! 

 

_Naegi speaking in a way I had never once heard him speak , unsheathed his sword and charged at Munakata ..._

 

***CLASH !!!***

 

_Both of their blades , hit each other as they both struggled to hold their ground ..._

 

_Gozu quickly springing into action , ran to their side and raised his sledgehammer up to strike Munakata ..._

 

_He saw this coming however and kicked Naegi in the stomach which made his stumble back a bit ..._

 

Naegi :{Angry } Gaaggh!!! Motherfucker ! 

 

_Munakata quickly slashed at Gozu's arms which made drop the sledgehammer ..._

 

Gozu :{In pain } Agggghhh !!! Goddamnit ! 

 

_Gozu clutched at his arms , as Munakata charged once more at him , stabbing him in the left shoulder ...._

 

Gozu : {In pain } AAAAAAGGGGGHHH !!!!

 

Chisa :{Shocked } Oh my god ! Gozu ! 

 

Miaya : {Shocked } Somebody stop him ! 

 

_Naegi quickly charged at Munakata once more , this time attempting to slash at him , but Munakata quickly pulled his blade out of Gozu's shoulder and blocked it ..._

 

Naegi :{Angry } You son of a bitch ! 

 

_Munakata kicked Naegi in the back of the knee which caused him to fall to one knee , Munakata finished him off by knocking Naegi out with the butt of his sword ..._

 

Naegi :Gaagghh !!!

 

_Naegi fell on his back to the floor and laid there unconscious ..._

 

Kizakura : Well ... shit ... guess it's down to us huh ? 

 

_Munakata turned to us with a rage in his eye ..._

 

Munakata : Where is she you bitch !!! 

 

_What ...? She ? Who was he talking about ?_

 

_Before I could properly register that question Munakata charged at me , raising his katana to attack ..._

 

Munakata : WHERE IS YUKIZOME ! YOU BASTARDS !!!

 

_I quickly pull out the baton and use it to block his attack , he pushed me up against the wall using his blade ..._

 

Mitarai : { Terrified } W-W-What are you talking about ?! She's right there ! 

 

Kizakura : Seiko ! Quick shoot him ! 

 

Seiko :{Shocked } I-I-I c-can't h-he's ...

 

Kizakura : Goddamnit ! 

 

_I turn my head to quickly to see Kizakura going through the contents of the crate ..._

 

Chisa :{Shocked , Hand over mouth } ...

 

Munakata :{Crazed , Angry } Tell me where she is you bastard ! Two lives hang in the balance with her ! She - 

 

Munakata : AAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH !!!!

 

_Munakata screamed out in pain as Kizakura  attacked him in the back of the neck  with a tazer ..._

 

_Munakata fell to the floor on his side , unconscious ..._

 

Kizakura : Well that could have went worse...

 

...

 

Naegi : Ugh ...  I can't believe Munakata used such a cheap tactic to knock me out  ...

 

Kizakura :{Tips hat } Well no one ever said you had to play fair in a fight ...

 

Gozu : { Angry } Well I am quite disappointed in our Vice Chairman ! How could he do this to us ! 

 

Seiko :Gozu please calm down ... it's difficult to take care of you if you're moving ...

 

_We were currently still in the hallway , Seiko was patching up Gozu using some of the medical supplies she carried on her , Naegi was mainly leaned up against the wall , with his foot against it ..._

 

Kizakura : Annnndddd ... done !{ Smiling }  Perfect ! 

 

_Kizakura congratulated himself as he finished tying up Munakata's hand using some wires that were leaking out from the walls ..._

 

Ruruka :{Skeptical } Are you sure that's going to hold him though ? 

 

Kizakura :{Smiling } Don't worry too much about it kid , I tie a mean knot , he ain't going nowhere ...

 

Miaya : Well at least that's one problem taken care of ...

 

Chisa :*Sigh * It just doesn't make any sense ... why would Kyousuke attack us so suddenly ? 

 

Naegi :{ Thoughtful } And more importantly why was he asking where Chisa was when she was literally right in front of him ...

 

_Yeah ... why was he acting like that  ? It seems so out of character for Munakata ..._

 

_My thinking led me to face down the hallway and that's  when I saw it ..._

 

_It was some kind of fog ...... of some kind .... but it was red ... blood red ...._

 

_I could feel my eyes widened , my whole body started shaking uncontrollably  , yet I couldn't scream or speak ..._

 

Miaya :{Worried } Mitarai ? Why are you shaking? What's wro- 

 

_Her voice died out as the others noticed the fog started to approach us , it's redness started to cover the entire the hallway till we could see nothing but red ...._

 

Ruruka : { Scared } What the hell is that ?!

 

Kizakura : I don't know but everybody, run ! 

 

Chisa :{ Worried } Hang on , what about Kyousuke ? We can't just leave him here ?! We can't - 

 

Kizakura : No time ! We gotta go ! 

 

_Kizakura pulled Miss Yukizome away from Munakata as we all started to run from the scene ..._

 

_I turn my head around just in time to see Munakata be engulfed by the red fog ..._

 

Ruruka :{Scared } What do we do !??!

 

Kizakura : Just keep running ! Everybody make a right up ahead ! 

 

_Following what Kizakura just said but when we made the right we came in contact with another problem ..._

 

_The entire rest of the hallway had become blocked by rubble and debris ..._

 

Gozu : Shit ! It's a dead end ! 

 

Naegi : We need to go back ! 

 

_But it was too late the fog had already caught up with us and began pouring itself into the hallway ..._

 

Kizakura : Everybody ! Back up ! Back up ! 

 

_We backed up as much as we could until our backs had hit the debris blocking our way ..._

 

_And just when we thought it was over ... two solid metal doors closed in on each other , just in time before the fog could reach us ..._

 

_I noticed that none of the fog had entered with us ..._

 

_So we all stood there ... in a state of mental shock and tiredness ..._

 

Gozu : What the hell was that ?! And what the hell are these doors ?! 

 

_Gozu walked up to the metal doors that had enclosed us into the now rather tiny hallways  and started hitting it with his fist  ..._

 

_I had noticed that the solid metal doors had a circular screen with what looked to be a countdown timer , counting down from 45 minutes ..._

 

???: { Laughing } I wouldn't do that if I were yoooooouuu !!! Upupupupupupupupupu !

 

_A voice that was so recognizable , yet so hated by us  had entered our ears ..._

 

_All eyes turned turned to the sight of Monokuma suddenly appearing ..._

 

Naegi :{ Spiteful }  Monokuma ....

 

Monokuma :{Excited } Hey kiddos ! You guys enjoying the game so far ! 

 

Ruruka :{Angry } Like hell we are ! 

 

Seiko : {Angry } If a bastard like you can consider watching our friends die then - 

 

Gozu :{ Angry }  Cut the crap Monokuma ! Why are you here ! What are these metal doors trapping us in  ! 

 

Monokuma :{Confused } Wha-Wha-Wha- What !? Silly these doors aren't for trapping you ! They're for protecting you ! 

 

Miaya :{ Confused }  Protecting us ?

 

Monokuma :{Excited } Yeah ! Unless some of you numbskulls are too stupid to figure it out , these metal barriers are designed to protect you from that fog out there ! 

 

Ruruka :{Arms crossed } What the hell is that thing anyway ? 

 

Monokuma :{Scratching head } Um ... well ... I'm not supposed to tell you this buuuuuuutttt { Exicted } I'll make an exception just this one time and tell you what it is ! Its your next obstacle ! 

 

Mitarai :{Nervous } O-Our next ... obstacle ? 

 

Monokuma : { Excited } That's right ! You see that fog , is made of a special gas that causes you to hallucinate and in extreme cases make you actually relive your most despairing moments in your lives ! 

 

Mitarai :{Nervous } The most despairing moments ... in our lives ...? 

 

Monokuma :{Excited } That's right !{ Laughing } The gas is so powerful , it actually makes you believe you're somewhere else ! But it's all inside your head ! Doesn't all that sound fun !?

 

Miaya : { Angry Monomi } That sounds like anything but fun ! 

 

Monokuma : Oh don't be such a pansy ! Anyway , the only way to counter the fog is by getting into one of these safe zones before they close ! 

 

Mitarai :{Nervous } Safe zones ? 

 

Monokuma :{Excited } Yep ! There's a certain timer though for how long a safe zone will stay open before it seals ! That timer in the center of the door how much time you have left before you have to move !  So you better be in one or get ready to face your fears ! Man , aren't I just the best giving you guys this much help ! 

 

Naegi : { Annoyed } Gee , thanks a lot , do you have anything else useful to tell us or are you just wasting our time ...

 

Monokuma : { Laughing } Such a sourpuss as ever Naegi ! Is this because your girlfriend got knocked off ? 

 

_I saw Naegi flinch a little at that comment ..._

 

Naegi : { Angry } Screw ... you ...

 

Monokuma : I mean I honestly expected her to last longer to be honest ...{ Laughing }  Guess being the Ultimate Detective doesn't do jack for you when you're in this kind of scenario !

 

Naegi : Don't you talk about her that way , you son of a - 

 

Monokuma : Oh save it Naegi ! Insulting  me ain't gonna bring back your dead girlfriend back so get over it !{ Laughing }  Or are you just sad you didn't get to fuck her one last time before she kicked the bucket ? If that's the issue her body ain't going nowhere , you can always - 

 

Naegi :{Angry } Raaaarrrrgghhh !!!

 

_Naegi unsheathed his sword and attempted to slash at Monokuma , who finished it off with a laugh before disappearing ..._

 

_We all stood there , in shock at what Naegi had just attempted to do ... I had never seen him so ... violent ... like all the pent up rage inside of him , he's releasing it all  ..._

 

Naegi : { Angry } Goddamnit ...

 

_He sheathed his sword and sat down on a pile of rubble ..._

 

_I saw Miss Yukizome attempt to reach out to him but Kizakura stopped her ..._

 

Kizakura : Don't Chisa-chan ... he needs time alone ...

 

Seiko : {Uncomfortable } So I ... uh ... guess this explains why Vice Chairman was acting that way ...

 

Ruruka :{Confused } Huh ? 

 

Kizakura : She's right , Munakata had to have been hit by the gas , he must have been hallucinating and thought he was somewhere else ...

 

Mitarai : What could he have been hallucinating about ? 

 

_Kizakura tipped his hat at me before answering ..._

 

Kizakura : Something I'm sure none of us would like to know ...

 

Chisa : {Sad } Kyousuke ....

 

_Looking back at the clock , we only had about 40 minutes left ...._

 

Gozu : Well it looks we're going to be here for a while , I suggest everybody get some rest  while they still can ...

 

_Gozu definitely had a point , better to rest while we can ... what should I do until then though ?_

 

_Looking around I see Kizakura leaned up against the wall , looking in deep thought ..._

 

_Seeing as nobody looked to be in the mood for talking except him , I guess he's the best option ..._

 

Mitarai : {Nervous } H-Hey Kizakura  ... do you mind if I talk to you for a bit ? 

 

Kizakura :{Smiling } Yeah sure kid , we can talk all you want , my friends have told me I'm quite the talker ...

 

_We talked about certain things , mainly just about Kizakura's hobbies such as gambling , drinking , etc ..._

 

Kizakura : { Smiling }So kid , you got anything you want to ask about me ? 

 

Mitarai : Huh ? 

 

Kizakura : { Smiling , Tipping Hat } Well , I figured you would want to know me on a more personal level , so ask away ...

 

_Honestly there were a few things I wanted to ask him ..._

 

Mitarai : Well ... The only thing I can think about asking you is  ... how do you do it ? 

 

Kizakura :{Confused , Tips hat } Hmmmm ? 

 

Mitarai : It's just ... how do you stay so calm in a situation like this ? You were even making jokes about Kirigiri's body not biting  ... I just ... don't get it ...

 

Mitarai : How do you do it ...? 

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

Kizakura :{ Tips hat }  Well kid , being all pessimistic and sad ain't gonna do shit , so why bother ? 

 

Mitarai : Huh ? 

 

Kizakura : Being  sad about something  ain't gonna do ya any good , least of all make the situation better { Smiling } So why not put a smile on and face it ? 

 

Kizakura : { Tips hat } Cuz kid , life is a twisted things and it always throws some bad shit at you , so why not smile in the face of it all ...

 

Mitarai :{ Shocked } ...

 

_Kizakura's words had shocked me , but he still had more to say ..._

 

Kizakura : Besides ... staying strong and smiling is probably the best thing any of us can do for those who have fallen ...I learned that one the hard way ...

 

Mitarai : What do you mean ? 

 

Kizakura : Well ...{ Sad }  one time me and my classmates got lost on a camping trip ... we were stuck out there for weeks...

 

Mitarai : You were lost in the forest ...?

 

Kizakura : Yep , when I was just 10 years old ... my entire class got stuck out there for weeks ... and one by one we fell ... 

 

_Kizakura face was now covered by the shadow of his fedora ..._

 

Kizakura :{Dark } Some of us died to illness , others were lost to some animals ...

 

  _Kizakura turned to me with a look I had never seen before ..._

 

Kizakura : But we all stayed strong , and lived ... for them ...

 

Kizakura : Remember that Mitarai ...

 

_Those were the last words he spoke to me before he walked of to talk to Gozu ..._

 

_I never expected to hear something so ... inspirational I guess ? From Kizakura of all people ..._

 

_I moved on and decided to talk to Seiko ..._

 

Seiko : Oh Mitarai ! Is there something you need ? 

 

Mitarai : Oh , it's nothing I just want to talk to you , to take my mind off some stuff ...

 

Seiko : Sure , I'd be glad to help ...

 

_We talked for a few minutes , with Seiko mainly talking about medicine and me not understanding a single word she was saying ..._

 

Seiko :...

 

_Huh ? She just went all quiet ..._

 

Mitarai : { Nervous , Worried } Um ...  Seiko ...? ...Is something wrong ...? 

 

Seiko : Oh , it's nothing its just ... can I tell you a secret Mitarai ...

 

_A secret ? Why would she want to tell me a secret ? It confused me to say the least ..._

 

Mitarai : Huh ? Why me ? Why not Ruruka or someone ? 

 

Seiko : { Sad } It's not that I don't trust Ruruka ... its just ...

 

Seiko : I need a listening ear ...

 

_She ... just wants someone to listen to her ?_

 

Mitarai : Um ... okay ...

 

Seiko : Well thank you and can I trust you not to tell anyone this ? 

 

Mitarai : Of course ...

 

Mitarai : So what did you want to talk to me about ? 

 

Seiko : It's nothing important , it's just ... I want to complete the story I told you ...

 

_Story ? Is she talking about ..._

 

Mitarai : Are you talking about what happened with your parents ? 

 

Seiko : Yeah ... I feel like I need to get this all out ...

 

Mitarai : Well you can tell me ...

 

Seiko : Well , when I was 4 my mother had a heart attack , and had to be rushed to the hospital for surgery ...

 

_I think I know where this  story is headed ..._

 

Seiko : { Sad }The surgeon failed though ... she died ...

 

Mitarai : { Sympathetic}  I'm ... so sorry 

 

_I place a comforting hand on her shoulder ..._

 

Seiko : Thanks ... but the worst came after he death ...

 

Seiko : { Sad } My father started drinking , missing work , sometimes working overnight just so he didn't have to come home and when he did , he would always ramble on and on , about how it was his fault ...

 

Mitarai : I'm confused ... why would he blame himself ..? 

 

Seiko : { Sad } Because he was the surgeon who tried to save my mothers life ...

 

Mitarai : Oh ... oh I'm ... so sorry ...

 

Seiko : It's fine ... thank you anyway ...

 

Mitarai : So your father blamed himself for not being able to save your mother ? 

 

Seiko : { Sad } Yeah ... he had never once had a patient die on him so that feeling ... that feeling of having to watch them die ... it changed him beyond repair ...

 

Seiko : In a way , I'm kind of like him ...

 

Mitarai : { Confused }  Huh ? How so ? 

 

Seiko : I don't like that feeling either ... that feeling of watching the life fade from there eyes... that feeling of helplesness even though you know you aren't helpless ... that coldness you feel on their skin ....

 

Seiko :{ Sad }  I hate that feeling ...

 

_Hang on Seiko , isn't ... is she ..._

 

Mitarai : { Worried } Seiko ... you don't blame yourself for the ones who have died ... do you ? 

 

_Seiko was silent for a moment before speaking ..._

 

Seiko : { Sad} I try not too ... I really do ... but every time someone dies I feel like it's somehow my fault ... like its my responsibility to save people and that feeling knowing that I failed... 

 

Seiko : { Sad } It hits me a lot more than I show ...

 

Mitarai : You ... shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to them ... it wasn't your fault ...

 

Seiko :{ Sad }  But it is ... I should have been able to do something ... I'm the Ultimate Pharmacist ... my entire talent revolves around saving people and failing to that - 

 

Mitarai : But it isn't ... you shouldn't feel that way Seiko ... I'm sure they know you did everything you could ...

 

_Look at me , trying  to give advice about not blaming yourself ... when I haven't even stopped ...._

 

Seiko : ...

 

_Seiko was silent for a moment before speaking ..._

 

Seiko : Perhaps I did ... 

 

_That was all she said before she walked off to go talk to Ruruka ..._

 

_Guess I ain't getting anymore out of her ..._

 

_Looking at the clock I only had enough time to talk to one more person ..._

 

_Looking around I see Miss Yukizome leaned up against the wall , sitting on the ground ..._

 

Mitarai : Miss Yukizome ... do you mind if I join you ? 

 

Chisa :{ Happy }  Of course ! I always love talking to my former students !

 

_Sitting down next to her ,  I decided to ask her a question that I've been meaning to ask for a while ..._

 

Mitarai : So Miss Yukizome , I've been meaning to ask you .... how did you become the Ultimate Housekeeper anyway ? 

 

_I've always wondered how she became so skilled ..._

 

Chisa : { Happy } Well Mitarai , that's quite the tale I have to tell you ! 

 

Chisa : { Smiling } It all started when I was a youngster ... my mom and dad both worked so usually , if not always I had the whole house to my self ... I guess in a way you could say my home was a  part of me , in way ... so that's why I always worked hard to take care of it ...

 

Chisa :{ Smiling }  Because like any body,  it needs love and nurture to be  maintained and stay strong ....

 

Mitarai : That's ... really impressive ... 

 

Chisa :{ Smiling }  Well , I can't say it was easy but I definitely made some good memories doing it ...

 

Chisa : { Smiling } Because when you really think about it , that's really what childhood is all about , you know ? Growing as a person , learning moral values and most important of all ...

 

Chisa : { Playful }Try guessing the last one Mitarai ...

 

_If I remember correctly the last one should be ..._

 

A.Making memories 

B.Being strong 

C. Finding the meaning to life 

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

**A. Making memories**

 

Mitarai : Is it ... making memories ...? 

 

Chisa : { Happy } Bingo ! Because to me ... memories are important , they all hold a very special place in my heart ... both the good and the bad ...

 

Chisa : {Sad smile } And even though Juzo and the Chairman are gone now ...

 

_Miss Yukizome stood up ..._

 

Chisa :{ Passionate }  I'll still cherish all the moments we had together  ! I'll never forget them ...

 

_Miss Yukizome flashed me one of her smiles ..._

 

Chisa :{ Happy }  Consider that a lesson Mitarai ...

 

_Just as she finished the doors to that were blocking us in to this "safe zone " opened up , and there was no fog on the outside anymore ..._

 

Chisa : Well , looks like our talk time is over ...{ Offers hand to Mitarai } 

 

_Taking her hand , she pulls me up from my sitting position ..._

 

Chisa :{ Smiling }  Come on , lets go ...

 

_We all carefully stepped out of the safe zone , checking both ends of each hallway for any indication of the fog ..._

 

Kizakura : Alright guys , I think we're clear , lets get moving ...

 

Naegi : Where are we going exactly ? 

 

Kizakura : Back to where , we left Munakata ....

 

_With Kizakura and Gozu leading the way , we walked back to where we had left the Vice Chairman ..._

 

Chisa : { Worried } I hope Kyouske's alright ...

 

Kizakura : Don't worry too much about Kyousuke Chisa-chan , knowing him , he'll live ...

 

_But by the time we made our way back to where we left him ..._

 

Ruruka : { Shocked } HE'S GONE !??!

 

Kizakura : { Annoyed } You want to say that any louder ? Keep it down ...

 

_Sure enough , Munakata was gone , when we arrived , we found the wires were violently ripped from the wall and discarded on the floor ..._

 

Gozu :{ Thoughtful }  He must have used his katana to cut free of his restraints ...

 

Naegi :{ Annoyed }  Who's bright idea was it to leave his katana on the floor ? 

 

_Miss Yukizome fidgeted , awkwardly ..._

 

Naegi : { Annoyed } You got to be kidding me ...

 

Chisa : Sorry ...

 

Seiko : Um ... guys we got a problem ...

 

Gozu : What is it ? 

 

Seiko : I just checked the crate , that superheating katana , isn't here ...

 

Mitarai : Did the Vice Chairman take it ? 

 

Naegi : { Thoughtful } There aren't any other possibilities ...

 

Ruruka : { Annoyed } Great ... now that psycho has two katana's , just what we need ...

 

Seiko : So what should we do now ...? 

 

Gozu : Well we should - 

 

Kizakura : Run ...

 

_All eyes turned to Kizakura ..._

 

Mitarai :{Confused } Huh ? 

 

Kizakura :RUN !!!{ Points down the hallway } 

 

_Looking down the way Kizakura pointed , the fog appeared once more ..._

 

_And once more , we broke into the run for our lives ..._

 

Gozu : We need to get to a safe zone ! 

 

Ruruka : How the hell are we supposed to find it ?! 

 

Kizakura : Guys stop ! 

 

_Coming to a halt in the middle of an intersection , I could see up ahead the fog was starting to come down from ahead of us ..._

 

_Looking to my right the fog was also coming from that way ..._

 

Kizakura : Guess we're making a left ! Follow me ! 

 

_We kept running until ..._

 

Naegi : Guys up ahead ! I can see some debris blocking the hallway ! 

 

Chisa : It must be a safe zone ! 

 

Kizakura : Get in it ! Now ! Before it closes ! 

 

_Giving it our all , we ran towards the safe zone ..._

 

_We were just halfway there , when it happened ..._

 

Ruruka : AGH !!!

 

_I turn my head around just in time to see Ruruka trip on a piece of rubble , she hit the floor pretty hard ..._

 

_All of us stopped in our tracks ..._

 

Seiko : Ruruka ! 

 

_Ruruka slowly getting up saw Seiko , stopping ..._

 

Ruruka : Don't wait for me ! Just go ! 

 

Naegi : We'll help her just go ! Mitarai , come on ! 

 

Mitarai : A-Alright ! 

 

_Both me and Naegi run over to Ruruka and help her stand up ..._

 

Ruruka : Agh !!!

 

_Ruruka cried out in pain as she gripped her ankle ..._

 

Naegi : What's wrong ?

 

Ruruka : My ankle ... I think I sprained it , I can't run ! 

 

Kizakura : Guys ! We made it ! 

 

_I turn my head to see Seiko , Kizakura , Gozu , Miaya and Miss Yukizome inside the safe zone ..._

 

_I look behind us , to see the fog approaching us , ever so quickly ..._

 

Mitarai :{ Alarmed }  We ... we gotta move ! 

 

_Grabbing Ruruka by the arm and putting  it around  my shoulder , I hoisted her up , Naegi grabbed her other arm and did the same ..._

 

Ruruka : Guys ! Just leave me ! 

 

Gozu : Oh , hell no !

 

_Without completely thinking it through , Gozu ran out of  the safe zone to us ..._

 

Miaya : Gozu ! Wait ! 

 

_Miaya promptly followed him , just in time as the safe zone started closing ..._

 

_They both quickly running over to us , Gozu mainly due to his speed and Miaya cuz she was using an electric wheelchair ..._

 

Gozu : Here ! Let me do it ! 

 

_Taking Ruruka out of our hands , he carried her bridal style ..._

 

Miaya : Come on , lets go ! The doors closing ! 

 

_We ran ... as fast as we could we ran ..._

 

Kizakura : Come on guys ! RUN !!!

 

_But we couldn't the door slammed itself shut on us , just as we reached it ..._

 

Gozu : Damnit ! 

 

Miaya : What do we do now ? 

 

Naegi : Guys ! Look out ! 

 

_Naegi pointed down the hallway , but I turned too slowly as the fog engulfed in a sea of red .._

 

_That was all I could see ... red ..._

 

_I could hear the others cry out in shock and panic ...._

 

_Breathing it ... in ... I could slowly feeling this world fading away ... and myself being placed into another ...._

 

_Of all the things that could have been going through my mind ... the only thing I could think was ...._

 

_Life is cruel ..._

 

* * *

 

 

**[ LOCATION : Jabberwock Island , Central room  ]**

 

???: {Panicking } W-What the hell are we supposed to do ?!?!

 

???: {Angry } Goddamnit ! We need to pull the plug !

 

_All heads turned to the rather short blonde ..._

 

???:{Shocked } W-We can't !!!

 

???:{ Panicking }  Hajime and the others are still in there !

 

???: {Shocked } Have you lost ,your damn mind !?!? If we pull the plug now , we'll lose all of them ! And there's no telling what it'll do with Hajime still in there ! 

 

???: {Angry } And what the fuck do you idiots think is going to happen if we don't !?!? 

 

???:{Shocked } M-Maybe there's another way ! We can't do it ! We can't- 

 

???: {Angry } We don't have the fucking time ! We have to pull the plug now ! 

 

_Not waiting another second , the blonde ran over to the main switch connecting all power to the building ..._

 

???:{Shocked } Fuyuhiko ! Don't ! 

 

???: P-P-Please ,don't do it !

 

_The blonde hesitated for a moment before flipping the switch ..._

 

???: {Sad } I'm sorry Peko ....

 

_And just like that ... he flipped the switch and the whole building was plunged into darkness ...._

 

* * *

 

**SURVIVORS REMAINING : ???**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap ! Sorry this chapter took so long to make , I can't give a definite date on the next chapter , but if i had to give an ETA on the next chapter , I'd say somewhere around next month .
> 
> On another note , I'm enjoying how Mitarai's development is going , especially now he has to face his fears ! 
> 
> By the way , I made some adjustments to the first , fouth and fifth chapter , so go check that out ! 
> 
> With that see you guys in the next one !


	7. Chapter 7 : The Sweetest Nightmares

_I could feel my whole world coming apart ..._

 

_My head felt like it was in a blender ... I couldn't think ...._

 

_All I could see was red ... blood red ..._

 

_I slowly felt myself being placed into another world ..._

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

???: { Excited } Come on sleepyhead ! Keep up !

 

A voice  that called out in front of me , caused  my eyes flash open as I take a look at the world around me ...

 

I was no longer in the hallways of the Future Foundation ... but instead on the sidewalk of an empty street ...

 

Looking to my left and right were houses ...

 

_I know this place ... this is the neighbourhood I grew up in  when I was a boy ..._

 

_Looking across the street in the reflection of the glass doors of an old convenience store  , I was no longer a young man dressed in a black suit  ..._

 

_But rather a small boy dressed in a standard school boys uniform ..._

 

_I couldn't believe it ... how is this possible ...? This can't be real ..._

 

_Taking a look at the world around me ... it was hard to believe it all ...._

???: Geez ! What's taking you so long !? We're going to be late !

 

_A voice snapped out of my thoughts as I look up to the tall girl that was approaching me ... and I couldn't believe what I was seeing ..._

 

???: { Worried } What's wrong Ryota-kun ? You look like you've seen a ghost ...

 

_I couldn't believe my eyes ... Mei ...._

 

**Mei Mitarai ,  Big sister to Ryota Mitarai**

 

Mei : { Worried } Seriously , you look pale ... are you alright ? 

 

_Mei stooped down to my level , looking me in the eye as I refused to make eye contact with her ... This couldn't be real ... it couldn't be ..._

 

Mitarai : I'm .... I'm okay ...

 

Mei : Well alright then ! We gotta hurry if we're going to be able to make it ...

 

_And so we began walking to my old school ..._

 

_I could only think of one thing ..._

 

_What the hell is this place ...?_

 

Mei : Ryota-kun , those bullies at school aren't giving you any trouble are they ? 

 

_Oh yeah ... I remember being bullied a lot back when I was younger ..._

 

Mitarai : No it's fine ... I think they got the message you gave them ...

 

Mei : Well that's good ! But if anymore of those bullies pick on you , tell me their names and I'll give them a good smackdown ! 

 

_Mei was always a protective big sister ... She eventually found out about my bullying problem and really gave them hell for it ..._

 

_Mei was this beautiful  high school girl , with lightly tanned skin and purple hair , tying her school jacket around her waist , she easily had many admirers ..._

 

_Goddamnit I can't think about that ! This isn't the real world ! This can't be Mei !_

 

_A voice in my head attempted to rebel but it was futile ... I was enjoying this world ... whatever it is ..._

 

_I look up to see Mei look at her watch , her eyes flashed in surprise_

 

Mei:{ Shocked }  Holy crap ! We gotta move it kid ! We only have 10 minutes left ! 

 

_Hang on ... I remember this ..._

 

_I look around ... this street ... this was where it happened ..._

 

Mei :Over there ! I think I see a shortcut to the school ! 

 

_Mei pointed across the street ... and my heart dropped at remembering  what was about to happen .._

 

Mei : Come on , let's go ! 

 

_Mei didn't even wait for me , she already started running across the street ..._

 

Mitarai : Mei wait ! 

 

_I tried to warn her ... to save her ..._

 

_Mei stopped in the middle of the street ..._

 

Mei : Come on kid ! Keep up ! 

 

_I ran my fastest towards her ... but I already saw it coming ..._

 

Mitarai : Mei , look out ! 

 

Mei : Huh ? 

 

_Mei turned her head just in time to see an oncoming car ..._

 

Mitarai : MEI !!!

 

_I scream out her name but it was too late ... the car had hit her which caused her to be thrown across the street ..._

 

Mitarai : NOOOOO !!!!

 

_I yell out again , running over and falling to my knees at Mei's body ..._

 

Mitarai : { Sad } No no no no ... this can't be happening ! Not again !  

 

**SCRECH !!!!**

 

_I turn my head just in time to see the car that had hit Mei drive away quickly ..._

 

Mitarai : Mei ? Mei ? MEI !!!

 

_I scream out in desperation , shaking her body , somehow figuring it would somehow bring her back to life ..._

 

_But I knew the truth of what happened ... she died ... all those years ago ..._

 

_I remember ... from what I heard it was a drunk driver that had hit Mei ... they were never caught ..._

 

_I couldn't save her ... Why  couldn't I save her !?!?!??_

 

_Grabbing the sides of my head as I continued to look at the dead body of my sister, tears flowing down my face ..._

 

_I didn't even notice the whole world started to get darker ..._

 

_Looking around me , everything was starting to be engulfed by darkness ..._

 

_I couldn't move all I could do was sit there ... crying ... like the weakling I am ..._

 

_Closing my eyes I felt the darkness engulf me ..._

 

_I could feel the whole world around me starting to change ... it was like I reliving different memories ... and yet all I could do was just sit there ... sobbing ..._

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

???: THIS  IS ALL YOUR FAULT !!!

 

???: SCREW YOU ASSHOLE !!!

 

_The sound of screaming between two people caused my eyes to snap open once more ..._

 

_I was somewhere else now ... sitting on a couch ... in a home I was so familiar with ..._

 

_The one me and Mei lived in before my parents got divorced ..._

 

???: Is that all you can say !?!?? Don't you care about this family ?!?!

 

???: Not if I have to put up with you ! 

 

_My father began walking out the door , to which my mother attempted to stop him ..._

 

???: Where the hell do you think , you're going !?!?!

 

???: I'm leaving ! I've had enough of this bullshit ! 

 

_Those were the last words my father said before he stormed out , my mother following to stop him ..._

 

_Without further notice , I quickly got off the couch and run up to my room , shutting the door ..._

 

_This is all happening exactly as I remember it ..._

 

_After Mei died , mom and dad started fighting more and more everyday ..._

 

_Dad would sometimes get violent with Mom , that was until she called the cops on him and he was arrested ..._

 

_The only thing I can remember about him , is his screaming as he was hauled away by police officers ..._

 

_I walk over to my desk and crushed   a piece of paper in my hand , one  that had been delivered to me via mail ..._

 

_It read as follow ..._

 

_**"I'm so sorry ..."** _

__

_A note that was sent by the person  who had hit my sister ..._

 

_I had no idea how he found out where I lived ... but no apologies could bring back my dead sister ...._

 

_I press my back against the door and fall to the ground ..._

 

_I couldn't protect my mother... I couldn't protect Mei  ... and I couldn't protect ... "her" either ...._

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

_A soft breeze on my face , made me open my eyes again at the world around me ..._

 

I was staring at a hospital , it seemed I was now wearing the Hope's Peak Academy uniform , plus with a scarf and-

 

_Wait a second ... I remember this day ... it was the day I met-_

 

_My line of thinking was cut off when a feminine hand grabbed me from behind and whirled me around to face ... her ...._

 

 _Looking into those blue eyes made_ _my heart drop ... I could not believe what I was seeing ... she couldn't be ... she died already ... so how .._

 

???: Hiiii !!! I know this is very sudden , but what's your name ? 

 

_**Junko Enoshima , Ultimate Fashionista** _

__

_Holy shit ... I couldn't believe it ... Junko ..._

 

Junko : { Annoyed } Hey ! Are deaf or something ? I asked you a question . 

 

Mitarai :{Nervous } Um ... I'm Mitarai Ryota .... do we know each other ? 

 

Junko : Of course we do ! You're the same Mitarai Ryota that's my upper classmate ! Though you're a hell of a lot thinner then him ...

 

_Junko release her iron clad grip on me , just in time for her sister to come running up behind her ..._

 

???: Junko-chan ! Are you alright ? { Looks at Mitarai } Who the hell is this guy ? 

 

_**Mukuro Ikusabe , Ultimate Soldier** _

 

Mukuro flicked a knife into her hand as she gave me a death glare ...

 

Junko :{ Annoyed }  Geez ! Would you relax you flat chested grunt ? I'm trying to talk to our upper classmate here ? 

 

I wanted to run away ... to get the hell away from them ... but I couldn't my whole body won't move , I'm not even in control of my own words ...

 

This is truly a nightmare of it's own making ...

 

_Junko turned to me once more , flashing me one of her trademark smiles ..._

 

Junko :{ Smug}  Sorry about that , this sorry excuse for a sister  is Mukuro Ikusabe , Ultimate Soldier . I'm Junko Enoshima , Ultimate Fashionista ,  charmed I'm sure . 

 

_I'll always remember this day ... the day I met these two ... the day I wished I just kept walking ..._

 

Junko : { Excited} So Mitarai -senpai , judging by the uniform you're definitely a Hope's Peak Academy student like us ! So how about tellin a girl , what your specialty is , what great power are you hiding under all that ? 

 

Mitarai :{Nervous } Well I'm ... the Ultimate Animator ...

 

_As I expected Junko's interested face turned to one of disappointment in a manner of seconds ..._

 

Junko : { Disappointed } Are you serious ? They actually let people like you in for crap like that ? They must really be scraping the bottom of the barrel for talents now . Besides aren't you a little too old for that kind of thing ? 

 

Mitarai :{ Shocked }  You think ... animations are just for kids ? 

 

Junko : { Bored } Well it's not like you're the Ultimate Doctor or Firefighter so how the hell is a useless talent like animation supposed to help anyone ? 

 

_Junko  had point ... even though I didn't want to admit it , she had a point , my talent can't help anyone ... all it did was bring death and destruction to millions ..._

 

_But as per the memory , my body and mouth naturally reacted in a defensive tone ..._

 

Mitarai : { Angry } No that's wrong ! Animation is an extremely important aspect of Japanese Culture ! It has helped the spread of creativity and happiness to countless people ! And they ain't just kids ! 

 

Junko : { Taunting } Awwww ... look at him trying so hard to defend his passion , when even he know's that isn't entirely true !

 

_What I said next was something I'd rather not have said ... maybe if I just kept quiet and walked away maybe this all could have been avoided ..._

 

Mitarai : { Mutter } If I showed you the power of animation right now , then I'd like to see what you have to say ...

 

Unfortunately she heard I had said and grabbed me by the collar and pulling me closer to her , looking me dead in the eye ...

 

Junko : Okay , hotshot ... show me ...

 

 _Before I knew what was going on , we were back in my old dorm room , it was almost nostalgic coming back here , with Junko and Mukuro especially , even if this is all inside my head ..._ _As Junko and Mukuro watched the animation I had loaded up , I couldn't help but think this memory reminds me of  that this officially  the first time a girl has actually been in my room , a supermodel at that ..._

_But at the same time I couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt ..._

 

Mitarai : So Junko ... what do you think ? 

 

_I already knew what was about to transpire , but I couldn't but feel a sense of dread ..._

 

Slowly Junko turned to me with tears in her eyes ...

 

Junko :{Crying } THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL !!!

 

I turn to Mukuro who also seemed to be crying a rather large amount of tears ...

 

Mitarai : Mukuro , are you okay ? Do you need some tissues or something ? 

 

Junko : Damn ! Mitarai-senpai if your animation is so damn good ,  that it can even bring my pig face of an emotionless sister to tears , then you seriously have got something going here ! 

 

Junko turned her head back at the screen , observing the animation with an analytical eye ...

 

Junko : Though I'm curious Mitarai-senpai , what's the secret ? 

 

Mitarai : S-Secret ? 

 

Junko : Don't play dumb with me senpai , there's no way this animation is what it seems , so there's gotta be some secret technique to it ...

 

_Shit .... I knew where this was headed ..._

 

Mitarai : Well ,it's sorta confidential so ...

 

Junko : Awwwww ! So you can't tell anyone , not even little old me ? 

 

_This was the day I made my worst mistake possible ..._

 

Junko : There's gotta be something , I can offer you that'll make you tell me ... 

 

Junko looked around the room for a moment before her eyes landed on a photo of my classmates ...

 

_This was when Junko discovered them ... it really was all my fault ..._

 

She observed the photo for a few good minutes before turning to me ...

 

Junko : Who are the people in this photo ? 

 

I wish I never answered that question ...

 

Mitarai : Those are my classmates , from class 77th ...

 

Mitarai : From what I've heard , they're really good and fun people to be around ... I kinda wish I could get to know them but ... I have tons of work to do so I usually can't be at class ...

 

Junko looked at the photo for a few more minutes before she turned to me with a look in her eye ...

 

Junko : Mitarai-senpai ! I just had a great idea ! 

 

Mitarai : W-What is it ? 

 

Junko: { Playful} Well , at first if I knew you were one of those horny anti-social guys , you , me and Mukuro would all be naked right now , fucking each other non-stop -

 

Mitarai :{Blushing } W-W-What ?!?!

 

Junko :{Switch to teacher persona } But after careful observation I have come to the conclusion that you wish to have friends ...

 

Mitarai : How do you figure that ? 

 

Junko :{Teacher persona } Judging by the number of photographs you have of them , I'd say you desperately want to make friends with them , yet are unable to , I suspect it is due to past social problems such as bullying or betrayal of some kind which has made you closed off from the rest of the world ...

 

_Damn , even though I probably shouldn't be saying this , Junko really is a bright girl ..._

 

Junko : So here's what I'm willing to offer ...

 

Junko takes a step closer to me ...

 

Junko : If you tell me about your animation techniques , I'll help you make friends with the rest of your class ...

 

Junko held out her hand .... this was where it all started ...

 

Junko : Do we have a deal ...? 

 

I stared at her hand for moment ... I can't believe I was so stupid to trust her ...

 

Mitarai : { Smiling } Yeah , we do ...

 

I take her hand into mine ...

 

Junko smiled at me ...

 

Junko : { Grin} Glad to hear it ...

 

_This was the day ... I made a deal with the devil ..._

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

Junko : Mitarai-senpai ! Wake up ! 

 

**CLAP !**

 

With the sound of Junko clapping her hands together , I jolted awake , taking in the new memory I was experiencing ...

 

My eyes looked around , I quickly realized we were both now standing inside one of the classrooms of Hope's Peak ...

 

Mitarai :{Nervous } U-Uh , sorry Junko , I was working late last night and - 

 

Junko :{ Annoyed }  Ugh ... forget about that  , just pay attention ! 

 

Mitarai : Um ... alright ! 

 

Standing up straight as I carefully listened to Junko's plan ...

 

Junko :{Teacher persona } Now Mitarai , today you shall be introducing yourself to your classmates ...

 

_Oh yeah ... I remember this ..._

 

_This was probably one of my most fondest ... and terrifying memories ..._

 

Mitarai : { Nervous } Um ... how am I going to that ? 

 

Junko :{Smiling } Simple ...

 

Junko took hold of my hand and pulled over to the door , opening it ...

 

Junko : {Smiling , Checking watch  } And they should be arriving just on time ...

 

Mitarai :{ Confused }  'They' ? Who are you talking about ? 

 

Junko : Oh nothing ! Just hold this please ...

 

Junko handed me a cup of hot coffee ...

 

Junko walked behind me and  put her hands on my shoulder  and made sure I faced the now open door ...

 

Junko : 10 ... 9 ...8 ...7 ...6 ...5 ...

 

_Junko started counting down for some reason ..._

 

Mitarai : { Confused } Um  ... Junko ? What are you - 

 

Junko :{Playful , Counting really fast } 54321 .. GO ! 

 

_Without any forward warning , she pushed me into the hallways , where I bumped into a group of people who were just walking down the hallway ..._

 

???:{ Shocked}  What the !?! -

 

???: { Surprised }Gaagh !!

 

???: Whoa ! 

 

???: Ouch ! Hot ! Hot ! Hot ! 

 

The coffee I was holding in my hand spilled all over the group I had just bumped into's uniforms ...

 

_Hitting the ground with a dull " Thud !" I sat on my ass , grabbing my head in a little bit of pain ..._

 

Mitarai : Ouch ... god that hurt ...

 

???: { Angry } Watch where you're going jackass ! 

 

???:{ Worried } I-I-I-I'm s-sorry ... !

 

???: { Angry }Don't be Mikan , this guy is the one who should be apologizing ! 

 

???: { Excited } But that was one heck of a surprise ! We should bump into more random guys more often ! 

 

???: { Angry } Are you kidding !? That coffee totally soiled my kimono ! 

 

_Voices that I had not heard in what felt like years , made me widen my eyes in shock , as I looked up at the group I had just ran into ..._

 

???: { Annoyed} Geez ! You could seriously try being more careful ! 

 

_One of them stepped towards me , with her hands on her hips ..._

 

???: { Angry}You seriously could have gotten someone hurt you know ! Including yourself !

 

_**Mahiru Koizumi , Ultimate Photographer** _

 

_Holy shit ... Mahiru ..._

 

_Its been so long since I've seen her ... yet this gas is allowing me to relive the exact moment I met her ..._

 

_My insides felt like they were collapsing in on themselves as they continued to speak ..._

 

???: { Annoyed } Hey ! Are you going to answer her or what stupid ! 

 

_A much shorter girl approached me , dressed in a kimono I would see from a mile away ..._

 

???:{ Snickering }  Are you brain dead or something ? Judging by the dumb look on your face , I'd say yes ! 

 

_**Hiyoko Saionji , Ultimate Traditional Dancer** _

 

_Jesus ... Hiyoko ...._

 

_In any other situation , I would feel downright scared at the sight of her being angry ... but not for reasons you might think ..._

 

_Me and her were always ... close ... so she was always kind of breathing down my neck ..._

 

_So seeing her in a hallucination like this shattered my heart ...._

 

???: { Calm }Please Hiyoko , that is no way to speak to someone ...

 

Hiyoko : Speak for yourself ! This idiot got coffee all over my kimono ! 

 

???: *Sigh * My apologies ...

 

_A blonde girl approached me in a formal manner , and offered me a hand up ..._

 

 ???: Are you alright ? 

 

_**Sonia Nevermind , Ultimate Princess** _

 

_I can't believe it .... Sonia ..._

 

_The girl I had been together with  through thick and thin for so many months  ... was standing right in front of me ..._

 

_No !  no ! no ! no ! This isn't real !!! This isn't the real Sonia !!!_

 

Mitarai : Y-Yeah , I'm alright ...

 

Taking her hand , she pulled me to my feet ...

 

???: { Worried }A-A-Are y-you i-injured ...? 

 

_A voice I had not heard in a good long while , entered my ears ... as I turn to look at the girl standing beside Sonia ..._

 

_Mikan ..._

 

???:{ Worried }  You don't look so well ...

 

_**Mikan Tsumiki , Ultimate Nurse** _

 

_Oh my god ... Mikan ..._

 

_Inside I could feel my heart breaking at the sight of seeing her again ... it's been so long since we've seen each other ..._

 

_It breaks my heart seeing her ... like this ... again ..._

 

Mitarai : { Nervous } Yeah , I'm fine ... A-Are you guys okay ...? 

 

Hiyoko :{ Angry , Pouting } Other than the fact that you totally ruined kimono you big meanie ! 

 

Mitarai : I'm ... sorry ...? 

 

Mahiru : { Annoyed } Is that really all you can say ? Geez ! Try being a little more careful will ya ? 

 

???: Give him a break Mahiru ... he already said sorry 

 

_And then she came along ... a girl donning a cream colored hoodie over a head of hair , of a color I'd be able to recognize instantly ..._

 

_She approached me , still playing her video game ..._

 

???: { Calm }Sorry about that , we haven't even been able to introduce ourselves ...

 

_This can't be real , this can't be real , this can't be real !_

 

???: { Calm } Are you okay ? You look like you've seen a ghost ...

 

_**Chiaki Nanami , Ultimate Gamer** _

 

Mitarai : Yeah sorry ... I'm just a little jumpy ...

 

_"Jumpy" is an understatement to the situation ..._

 

Hiyoko : { Mocking } Well if you're this clumsy , you and pig face here would make a perfect couple ...

 

Mahiru : Hiyoko ! 

 

Hiyoko : What ? It's true ...

 

Sonia : { Firm } That does mean you have to be rude about it ...

 

Sonia stepped towards me ...

 

Sonia : My apologies ... we haven't even been able to introduce ourselves , I am Sonia Nevermind , Ultimate Princess ...

 

Sonia : {Bows } Pleased to meet you ...

 

Mitarai : Um ... nice to meet you too ...

 

Sonia : And who might you be ? You have the same uniform as us so I assume you're a student of Hope's Peak Academy as well ...

 

_Sonia's ability to analyze a situation was downright incredible , I guess I shouldn't be too surprised , since she is the Ultimate Princess ..._

 

Mitarai : U-Uh ... I'm - 

 

???: What on earth is going on over here !?

 

_A voice I was able to recognize instantly , as I turn my head down the hall to see a young woman running towards us ..._

 

_Miss Yukizome ..._

 

_But not the Miss Yukizome I know ... but instead ... a much younger version of her ...._

 

Chisa :{ Worried } Guys , what's going on ? I heard shouting coming from down here ...

 

Hiyoko : { Angry } This idiot completely soiled my kimono ! 

 

_Ever the speaker of the truth Hiyoko ..._

 

Chisa : { Confused } Soiled ? Hang on , what happened here ? 

 

Chiaki :{ Calm }  We were walking down the hallway when this guy  stumbled into us , his coffee got on Hiyoko's kimono  when we crashed into each other ...

 

Miss Yukizome , took a one good look at her students ...

 

Chisa : Well , by the looks of it none of you seem to be hurt , which is good because- 

 

???:{ Excited } Whoa!  whoa! whoa ! Hang on a second ! 

 

_A very hyperactive voice interrupted Miss Yukizome , I turn my head just in time to see a female that in my mind  I had  not seen in such a long time ..._

 

???: { Hyped up } Ibuki just had a major realization about this guy ! 

 

_**Ibuki Mioda , Ultimate Musician** _

 

Before I could fully comprehend what she said , she was up in my face scanning me up and down ...

 

Mitarai : { Confused , Uncomfortable } Um ... can I help - 

 

Ibuki : { Excited }Guys ! Ibuki just noticed something very strange about this guy ! 

 

Chisa : { Confused } Huh ? What is it Ibuki ? 

 

Ibuki : This guy looks exactly like  Ryota-kun ! 

 

_And this is when it happened ... who knows , if Ibuki had never noticed the similarities .... I would have just walked away ..._

 

_There are times I wonder if Junko had a point to that thing about "fate"_

 

_But my pondering was cut short when Miss Yukizome threw me a skeptical look .._

 

Chisa : { Hand on chin } Now that you mention it , he does bear a striking resemblance to Mitarai-kun ! 

 

Chiaki : { Calm } He has the same hair style , eye color and the way he dresses ..

 

Mitarai :{ Nervous }  U-Um ... I- 

 

Sonia : { Analytical }And its not just that , he also seems to speak eerily similar to our Mitarai ...

 

Hiyoko : The big difference between this guy and big bro Mitarai , is that he's a lot thinner ! 

 

_Back then I was never really all that good dealing with ... these types of girls ..._

 

_So like the huge coward I am , I immediately tried making my exit ..._

 

Mitarai :{ Nervous }  Listen I really have to go and - 

 

Chisa : I'm sorry but I have to ask ... what's your name ? 

 

_Too late I suppose ..._

 

_There was no getting out of this one .... even if I tried to run , Miss Yukizome or Ibuki would instantly tackle me ..._

 

Mitarai :{ Nervous } U-Um ...  I-I-I'm Ryota Mitarai , Ultimate Animator ...

 

Ibuki : { Shocked } No way ! You have the same name and talent as our Ryota ! 

 

Sonia : This is very strange indeed ...

 

Chisa : Which class do you - 

 

_Ibuki once again , cut Miss Yukizome off , by raising her hand in front of her face ..._

 

Ibuki : { Excited } No matter Miss Yukizome ! Ibuki has already cracked the case ! 

 

Chiaki :{ Confused }  Cracked the case ...? 

 

Ibuki : { Excited , Smiling } Yes ! All of the clues have led Detective Ibuki to a single grand deduction ! 

 

Hiyoko : { Skeptical } Detective ...? 

 

_Ibuki pointed at me , in a detective like fashion , like the kind of thing you see in mystery animes when the detective unmasks the culprit ..._

 

Ibuki : { Excited }This guy is our Mitarai's secret twin brother ! 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

..

 

_I swear to god , a full minute passed , everybody there in a state of facepalming or shock at Ibuki's ridiculous deduction ..._

 

_It was only broken when Ibuki spoke up once more ..._

 

Ibuki :{ Excited }  Weeeeellll ??? Did Ibuki's amazing deduction shock you all to the point you have no words ?

 

Chisa : { Nervous} Um ... well Ibuki ... how do I put this ...

 

Hiyoko : { Annoyed } Your deduction is obviously wrong stupid ! 

 

Ibuki :{ Shocked }  Whaaaaaaaat ??? I can't believe it ! My deduction was flawless ! 

 

Chisa : Actually I have something that would be able to clear this up ...

 

_Miss Yukizome , turned towards me ..._

 

Chisa : Which class are you from ? 

 

Mitarai : { Nervous } Um ... well I - 

 

???: Um ... Miss Yukizome ..? 

 

_A small feeble voice came from in front of us , as all eyes turned towards a face I'd be able to spot from a mile away ..._

 

_Imposter ..._

 

???: There's a little trouble going on the class and I was hoping you could - 

 

_He was cut off when me and him locked eyes together ..._

 

???: Mitarai ! What are you doing here !?!?

 

_**[Name : Unknown ] , Ultimate Imposter** _

 

Mitarai : Imposter ! What are you doing here ? 

 

Imposter :{ Shocked } I'm asking you the same question ! 

 

Hiyoko : { Shocked } Hold on ... you both know each other !?!?

 

Mahiru : { Shocked } Wait ! Hold on , what !?!?

 

Ibuki : { Excited }Two Ryota's !?!?!?! This is fantastic ! 

 

Mahiru : { Shocked } Hang on ! Mitarai's , I mean ... my Mitarai ! Explain this ! 

 

Imposter : Well ... its a little complicated Mahiru ...

 

Chisa : { Dark Aura }Well then ...

 

_Miss Yukizome turned to me and Imposter with a stern look that send chills down both our spines ..._

 

Chisa : { Dark Smile } I think we all need to have a little talk , wouldn't you agree ? 

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

**15 MINUTES LATER ...**

 

_After returning to the classroom , me and Imposter immediately spilled the beans on what was happening ..._

 

_My classmates  took it quite well honestly speaking ..._

 

Hiyoko : { Shocked } You two switched places !?!?

 

Sonia : { Shocked} This unbelievable ! 

 

???: { Shocked } Holy shit ! 

 

Mahiru : { Shocked } I can't believe this !

 

_Well ... some took it better than others ..._

 

Imposter : Yes , I apologize for deceiving you all ...

 

Chiaki : { Calm } But why would you want to try to hide yourself ... Imposter ? 

 

Imposter : Well , as the Ultimate Imposter , my entire talent revolves around impersonating other people  , my own history , family members , even records of me attending this school itself  simply do not exist ...

 

Chisa : That would explain why your name wasn't on the attendance list ...

 

Sonia : { Hand on chin } So you impersonated someone else because you wanted to keep your talent ? 

 

Imposter : Yes , that is correct Sonia

 

Ibuki : { Confused } But why would you impersonate the real Ryota-kun , Ryota-kun ? 

 

_I look at Imposter with a confused look ..._

 

Mitarai :{ Confused }  Um ... is she talking to me or you ...? 

 

Imposter : I believe she's asking me why I decided to impersonate you , and please Ibuki , just call me Imposter ...

 

Ibuki : { Playful Salute } Will do Ryota-kun ! 

 

Imposter : I decided to impersonate Ryota , when I first met him during his first day here , since he had not been formally introduced to his classmates yet I suppose you could say  I jumped at the opportunity and asked if I could impersonate him ...

 

Mahiru : But one thing doesn't add up { Turns to the real Ryota } Why would you willingly let someone impersonate you ? 

 

Mitarai :{ Nervous }  W-Well ...u-um ...because ...

 

_I could feel Imposter's hand on my shoulder as he shot a reassuring smile ..._

 

Imposter : Deep breaths Mitarai ... you got this ...

 

_Okay ... deep breaths ..._

 

Mitarai : Well as you all know I'm the Ultimate Animator , I produce  animations and stuff like that ...

 

Mitarai : { Sad } But I guess you could say I've always been kind of a loner ... I'd rather stay in my room with my animations then be with regular people ...

 

Hiyoko :{ Mocking }  So you're a shut in then ? 

 

Mahiru : Hiyoko ! 

 

Mitarai : No , she's right ... I am  kind a shut in ... I'd rather spend all week in my room working on my animations every second ...

 

Chiaki : So you let Imposter-kun impersonate you because you wanted to work on your animations more ...? 

 

Mitarai : Yeah , you could say that ... he really surprised me when he made the proposition ... he caught me off guard so , it was kind of a spur of the moment decision ...

 

Mitarai : { Sad} That basically sums up the reason why I let Imposter-kun , impersonate me ...

 

Chisa : Well not anymore kid ! 

 

Mitarai :{ Surprised }  H-Huh !?

 

 Chisa : { Excited , Smiling } Starting today , you're officially a student of Class 77 ! 

 

_Not gonna lie , Miss Yukizome's energetic and optimistic personality caught me off guard ... I had never met a more dedicated teacher ..._

 

Chiaki : If he's going to be a student here ... we should probably start by introducing ourselves to him , right ? 

 

Chisa : That's right Chiaki !  {Turns to Students } So who wants to go first ? 

 

Ibuki :{ Excited }  Oh ! Me ! me!  me ! me ! me ! I'll go first ! 

 

Hiyoko :{ Annoyed }  Gee , we never would have guessed it ...

 

_Ibuki ignoring her comment walked up to me , and a with a little too much  force took my hand and shook it ..._

 

Ibuki : Pleased to meet you , Ryota-kun ! I'm Ibuki Mioda , Ultimate Musician ! 

 

Mitarai : Um ... nice to meet you too ...? 

 

Ibuki : Huuuuuuuuuhh? What's this ? Is Ryota-kun not happy to meet Ibuki ? 

 

Mitarai : I-it's not that ! It's just ... I've never met anyone so - 

 

Hiyoko : Annoying ? 

 

Ibuki : Hey ! I take great offense to that ! If anything  , Ibuki is  the exact opposite of it !

 

Ibuki immediately let go of my hand and walked over to Hiyoko and began giving her  a lecture about how Ibuki is amazing or whatnot ...

 

Chisa :{ Light Chuckle } Sorry about that ... Ibuki has always had a kind of ... hyperactive personality ...

 

_You're telling me Miss Yukizome ..._

 

_Back then, Ibuki has always been that kind of girl who kept morale up ... its days like that I miss her friendly attitude ..._

 

???: Since Ibuki's finally shut  up , I'll get this over with ...

 

_A young blond , who was shorter than me , walked up to me with a girl with grey hair ..._

 

_I assume he was trying to look intimidating ... which was failing miserably thanks to his height .._

 

???: The names Fuyuhiko Kuzuuryu , I'm the Ultimate Yakuza ...

 

_**Fuyuhiko Kuzuuryu , Ultimate Yakuza** _

 

Mitarai : { Nervous } N-Nice to meet you and ... hang on a second ... did you say Yakuza ...? 

 

Chisa : { Cheerful } That's right ! Fuyuhiko here is the heir to the Kuzuuryu clan ! 

 

Mitarai : Kuzuuryu ... hang on ... isn't that the most powerful yakuza in the country !?!

 

Chisa : That's right ! They have quite the number of members as you can see ...

 

_Not gonna lie , I was pretty afraid of Fuyuhiko when I first met him ... I figured he would be the type who would have me stabbed to death in a dark alley for even saying the wrong words ... which made the next part of this conversation all the more surprising ...._

 

Mitarai : U-Um ... I-I ... I hope we can - 

 

Fuyuhiko :{ Sigh }  Mitarai for fuck sake relax ...

 

Mitarai : H-Huh ...? 

 

Fuyuhiko : Listen ... you seem like a pretty cool guy , so don't think of me as some asshole who can't get along with people because of heritage ...

 

_To my surprise Fuyuhiko held out his hand to me ..._

 

Fuyuhiko : Let's try to be friends ...

 

Mitarai : U-Um .... o-okay , sure ...

 

_Shaking his hand , at the time I was really surprised Fuyuhiko was  that nice to me ... I guess Miss Yukizome really had him work on his social skills .._

 

Chisa : {Heart hands } I'm so proud of you Fuyuhiko-kun ! 

 

???: I believe I should go next ...

 

_Another one , a grey haired girl , carrying a what looked to be a bamboo sword bag , approached me ..._

 

???: I am Peko Pekoyama , Ultimate Swordswoman ...

 

_**Peko Pekoyama , Ultimate Swordswoman** _

 

_Peko ..._

 

_Without a doubt ... Peko was one of the strongest woman I had ever met in my life ...._

 

_Strangely enough ... me and her once had a ..._

 

_Well ... let's just say what happened was  during my glory days at Hope's Peak Academy ..._

 

Mitarai : { Nervous } U-Um .. nice to meet you .. I'm Ryota Mitarai , Ultimate Animator ...

 

Peko :{ Bows }  Pleased to meet you , Ryota-kun , I hope we can get along ...

 

Mitarai : Y-yeah , me too- 

 

Peko : {Walks back to her seat } ...

 

_Peko's introductions were rather ... quick and polite ... I guess I can't complain much honestly ..._

 

Chisa : Sorry about that Mitarai , Peko has always been rather ... a loner I suppose .. don't worry she'll eventually warm up to you ...

 

_Miss Yukizome wasn't lying ... she really did warm up to me ... in more ways than one ... if you get my meaning ..._

 

Chisa : So who wants to go next ? 

 

Hiyoko : {Sigh } This is taking forever ! Me , Big sis and Pigface will go next if it speeds things up a bit ! 

 

_A short girl , who I swear to god could have come off as a kid approached me , dragging along a red headed girl and a crying one in both hands ..._

 

Hiyoko : Let's make this quick , I'm Hiyoko Saionoji , I'm the Ultimate Traditional Dancer ! 

 

Mitarai : U-Um ... nice to meet you I'm - 

 

Hiyoko : Yeah , yeah , yeah .. I didn't ask for your life story , just get on with it ... 

 

_Hiyoko had always had a mean streak ... but she did have a lot of good inside of her ...._

 

_Good I was able to witness for myself personally ...._

 

_Hiyoko began walking back to her seat , when she stopped and turned towards me ..._

 

Hiyoko : Oh and just to save us some time  the pink haired idiot sitting behind Sonia is Kazuichi Soda , Ultimate Mechanic and the jackass sitting next to her is Gundham Tanaka , he's the Ultimate Animal Breeder and the pervert known as Teruteru Hanamura , the guy dressed in the chef  outfit is the Ultimate Chef

 

???: Hey ! Who are you calling an idiot !?

 

_**Kazuichi Soda , Ultimate Mechanic** _

 

_Kazuichi ... one of greatest friends and wingmen during my times at Hope's Peak Academy ..._

 

_He was great help at getting me and another close friend of mine girlfriends ..._

 

_How it all happened was ... quite the tale ... if I'd say so myself ..._

 

Hiyoko : { Mocking } You idiot ! Are you braindead or something ? 

 

???: Do not speak for me mortal ! The dark lord Gundham Tanaka speaks for himself ! 

 

_**Gundham Tanaka , Ultimate Animal Breeder** _

 

_Gundham ... a little eccentric and strange but he was without a good man ...._

 

_He had my back on multiple occasions ... I'll never forget a single one of them ..._

 

_He was quite close actually with my .... ex girlfriend ... the one from this class ..._

 

???: I wouldn't call myself a pervert per say ... I'd rather say I'm more of a curious fellow ...

 

_**Teruteru Hanamura , Ultimate Chef** _

 

_Teruteru ... I used to call him Teru , a nickname I came up with ..._

 

_He was another close friend  of mine ... surprisingly ..._

 

_One of the things I remember him for was that he  gave me plenty of tips for ... satisfying ... certain needs my ex girlfriend had ...._

 

_Looking back on it , Miss Yukizome wasn't far off when she called me a lady's man ..._

 

Hiyoko : Yeah sure ... whatever you say ... you nutcases ...

 

Gundham , Kazuichi and Teruteru : { Angry } We heard that ! 

 

Mahiru : {Sigh} Sorry about that Ryota-kun  ... Hiyoko has always kind of a had a mean streak ...

 

_That is an understatement  Mahiru ..._

 

Chisa : Well on the bright side , at least we're down to only a few introductions left ! 

 

Mahiru :  I should probably introduce myself , I'm Mahiru Koizumi , Ultimate Photographer ... 

 

Mahiru ...one of the most troublesome girls I have ever had to deal with ...

 

_In a good way of course ... I have many ... enjoyable stories about her I could tell ..._

 

_Like the times she would come to my room and ..._

 

_Well ... let's just say she taught me a lot of things ... she was a good person ..._

 

_Before Junko twisted her into a killer that is ..._

 

Mahiru : No need to tell me , I've already got your name and talent ...

 

Mitarai : Um ... okay ..? And who's that ? 

 

_I said gesturing to the girl who was cowering behind Mahiru ..._

 

Mahiru : Sorry about that ... she's really shy { Talking to Mikan} Mikan , don't you want to introduce yourself ...? 

 

Mikan : U-U-Um ... o-okay ...

 

_She stepped towards , while fiddling her fingers ..._

 

Mikan : N-N-Nice to m-meet y-you ... I'm M-Mikan Tsumiki ... I'm the Ultimate Nurse ... I hope we can get along ...

 

_Mikan ..._

 

_She may not look it , but she had one of the biggest hearts in the class ... she took care of me on multiple occasions whenever I would overwork myself ..._

 

_And while not immediately obvious .... she had courage ... something I never had ..._

 

_There was even a certain when we were both alone in my room together ... that was one heck of a night ... I'll tell you ..._

 

_There are times where I wonder ... what the fuck did Junko do to her , that made her into a sadistic psychopath ..._

 

Mitarai : Its nice to meet you two ...

 

Mikan : I-I-I h-have to return to my seat now ...

 

_Both Mikan and  Mahiru promptly returned to they're seats just as two others approached me ..._

 

_The first was ... without  a doubt one of the biggest guys I had ever met in my life ..._

 

_The second was a girl with tanned skin and brown hair , which the most noticable  thing about her was her ... assets ..._

 

_My thoughts about that were cut off when the big guy introduced himself ..._

 

???: MY NAME IS  NEKOMARU NIDAI !!! ULTIMATE TEAM MANAGER !!!

 

_**Nekomaru Nidai , Ultimate Team Manager** _

 

_Nekomaru ... one of the toughest guys I had ever met or known ..._

 

_He was sort of my ... trainer I guess you could say ..._

 

_He was always pushing me to do physical exercises and whatnot ..._

 

_Push-ups , pull-ups , running , there was even a couple of times he made me  actually FIGHT HIM ...._

 

_Let's just say whenever those things happened I would be limping for a few weeks ..._

 

_But he definitely isn't a bad guy ... in a way all those exercises made me stronger in a way ...._

 

Mitarai : U-Um ... hi ... I'm Ryota Mitarai ... I'm the Ultimate - 

 

Nidai : Hold the fucking phone !  You call that an introduction !?!? You need to announce your name and talent with more voice !

 

_I almost missed how annoying he used to be when it came to introductions ...._

 

Mitarai : U-Uh ... I'm Ryota Mitarai ! { Weak } I-is t-that b-better ? 

 

Nidai : HELL NO ! Again !

 

_Keyword being "almost " ..._

 

Mitarai : I'm Ryota Mitarai , Ultimate Animator !!! Its nice to meet you !!

 

Nidai : Much better ! 

 

Mitarai :{ Nervous }  Um ... why did you make me introduce myself like that ...? 

 

Nidai :{ Pumped up }  Because it is important to let out your inner voice and to always be firm when talking of course !

 

Mitarai : { Confused } Inner ... voice ...? 

 

_There were times when I thought he seriously had no inner voice ..._

 

Nidai : YES ! There are many aspects at building a strong body ! Training ! Eating ! Sleeping ! And a good shit , is all most people need to become strong ! 

 

Mitarai : Um ... okay , thanks ?

 

_Not wanting him to start rambling on again , I simply just agree with him ..._

 

_Just nodding to everything Nekomaru said was usually the best course of action , more times than not ...._

 

Nidai : YOU'RE WELCOME !!!

 

_Walking back to his seat with his usual pumped up attitude , I let out a sigh of relief as that conversation with him was finally over ..._

 

_Somehow I could feel people silently agreeing with me ...as if they could somehow read my thoughts ..._

 

???: So I guess its my turn then , right ? 

 

_The girl that was standing next to Nekomaru approached me , with brunette hair and white shirt ..._

 

???: The names Akane Owari ! I'm the Ultimate Gymnast ! 

 

_**Akane Owari , Ultimate Gymnast** _

 

Akane ...

 

_Not gonna lie ... she was  a wild one ..._

 

_There were more than a few times me and her got into ... situations some people would consider scandalous ..._

 

_How those situations happened and what exactly happen , only few men alive today know ..._

 

Mitarai : N-Nice to m-meet you ... I'm Ryota Mitarai , Ultimate Animator ...

 

Akane : Animator ...? Oh ! You're the type of guy who makes animations and stuff right ...? 

 

Mitarai : Y-Yes ! That's right , I mainly only do  those kind of things for stuff like anime ... but I have made other types of animations ...

 

Akane : { Slam fists together } Cool ! Maybe you can show me , sometime ...

 

Mitarai : Huh ...? 

 

Akane : I have a bunch of siblings who love cartoons and shit like that , so it'd be cool if you could show me sometime ...

 

Mitarai : I ... I'd be glad  too ....

 

Akane : Great ! I'm gonna hold you to that promise  Mitarai ...{ Walks back to her seat } 

 

_Akane was a wild one ... her siblings were a nightmare sent from hell to deal with ..._

 

_But I honestly think it was quite worth it ... especially since what came after I made that promise ..._

 

???: { Happy } Well I guess that just leaves me and Chiaki then ...

 

_A white haired guy approached me with a girl by his side ..._

 

???: { Smiling } I'll try to make this as quick as possible so I don't waste any of your time ... I'm Nagito Komaeda , Ultimate Lucky Student 

 

_**Nagito Komaeda , Ultimate Lucky Student** _

 

_Nagito Komaeda ..._

 

_Believe it or not ... this guy was my best friend back at Hope's Peak Academy ..._

 

_He may have been a bit ... crazy .... but he was still a good person , and I'd trusted him with my life more times than I could count ..._

 

_And every time , we would emerge out of crazy situations you wouldn't even believe on top  ..._

 

_Ironically enough , his girlfriend and mine were quite close to each other ..._

 

Mitarai : G-Good to meet you ... I'm Ryota Mitarai , Ultimate Animator ...

 

Nagito : It's so good to meet another Ultimate ! This is truly an honor for trash like me ! 

 

Mitarai : Um ... trash ...? 

 

Nagito : Of course ... what's luck compared to what you can do ...? 

 

Nagito : So I'm so happy I can be  a stepping stone for - MMPH!

 

_Nagito was cut off when Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko ran up behind him , and put their hands over his mouth to prevent him from talking  and began hauling him back to his seat ..._

 

Fuyuhiko : { Angry } Hell no Nagito ! You are not talking that kind crap to the new guy ! 

 

_Placing him back in his seat and making sure , that he doesn't make any move to try to resist , they release him and he sat there with his usual trademark smile ..._

 

_When that was over and done with the last girl , stepped towards me ..._

 

???: Sorry about that , Nagito has a bit of a ... personality issue ...

 

Mitarai : I-It's fine ...

 

Chiaki: Well , I guess I should introduce myself now , right ? 

 

_Even though I knew this wasn't real ... I couldn't but feel happy at the sight of her ..._

 

Chiaki: I'm Chiaki Nanami , Ultimate Gamer ... 

 

_Chiaki ..._

 

_One of the closest girls I had back at Hope's Peak ..._

 

_She may have had some serious sleep issues but she had a big heart ... she kept our class together through thick and thin ..._

 

_But that night ... with her and me ..._

 

_I'll never forget that night ..._

 

_Seeing her again ... it breaks my heart to pieces ..._

 

Mitarai : N-nice to meet you Chiaki , I'm Ryota Mitarai , Ultimate Animator ...

 

Chiaki : It's nice to meet you Ryota-kun , I hope we can be good frien- .....{ Falls asleep } Zzzzzzzzzzzz....

 

_Chiaki surprised me quite a bit  when she did that ... mid sentence ..._

 

Mitarai :{ Nervous }  Um ... Miss ... Yukizome ...? 

 

Chisa : Yeah , sorry about that , she tends to fall asleep a lot due to her gaming ... don't worry she'll be fine ...

 

_Miss Yukizome , picked Chiaki up and sat her in her seat , she immediately let her head hit the table , but not so fast as Miss Yukizome quickly placed a pillow underneath her head ..._

 

Chisa : Well I think that's just about everyone ! I'm sure we'll all get along great ! Now everybody get in your seats ! 

 

_This was it you know ..._

 

Mitarai : U-Um ... but I don't have any - 

 

_It was the beginning ... and the end ..._

 

Chisa : Don't worry about that ! Just sit down ! 

 

_Giving up almost immediately, I sat  down in one of the chairs next to Hiyoko ..._

 

Chisa : Alright ! Let's begin Class 77 ! 

 

_It was the start of the story ... about a time before despair ...._

 

_All these thoughts didn't even make me notice  that the whole world start to get darker ... as my eyes closed and the whole was engulfed in darkness ..._

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

***RING!*RING!* RING!***

 

_The sound of my phone , jolted me awake , I take a good look at my surroundings , it doesn't take me long to realize that I'm back in my old dorm room ..._

 

_Hang on ...   ... this took place about 2 months  after I got caught by Miss Yukizome and met my classmates ... which memory is this ...?_

 

***RING!*RING!*RING!***

 

_Turning my attention back to the phone, I quickly grab it and answer it and the voice on the other end was one I had not heard in what had felt like years ..._

 

???: Hey , Ryota-kun , do you think you could maybe come over to my dorm room ? 

 

_It was ... her voice ..._

 

Mitarai : Huh ? Why do you want me to come over ? And you do know boys aren't allowed to come over to the girls dorm at all right ...? 

 

???: Well , then can you just meet me at the fountain ? I have something really important , I need your help with ...

 

Mitarai : Wait a minute , what are you - 

 

_The call was cut off abruptly , and I sigh at that ,she was always that kind of girl that would hang up on you mid sentence ..._

 

_Putting on  my Hope's Peak Academy blazer , I walk out the door to the fountain to meet her ..._

 

...

 

...

 

...

_The walk to the fountain was done in relative peacefulness  ...._

 

_You know reliving these moments  kind of makes me wonder if I ever took these peaceful times for granted ...._

 

_But the moment I showed I spot her standing in front of the fountain alone ..._

 

_Walking over to her  , she spots me and call over to me ..._

 

???: Ryota-kun ! Over here ! 

 

_She said waving her hand in the air so I can see her ..._

 

_Walking up to her I immediately ask her why she had called me there ..._

 

Mitarai : Hey , I'm here , why did you call me anyway ? 

 

The first I noticed about her was that she was carrying around a rather big bag and second she seemed to look ... "serious " ....

 

???: You see Ryota-kun I need your help with a serious ... problem ...

 

_She started walking towards me with the bag , to which I started (for whatever reason)  backing away ..._

 

Mitarai : { Nervous } U-Um ... what's in the bag ...? 

 

_I keep backing up until eventually my knees hit the fountain and I had to sit down , slightly backing up my back ..._

 

???: I'll show you exactly what's in the bag ...

 

_She threw the bag in the ground , to which she began to open it and what lied inside was something I never could have predicted ..._

 

_Math books ..._

 

???:{ Scratching head }  I ...uh ... need your help ... big time ...

 

Mitarai : Hang on , you just want my help with math ? 

 

???: Yep , I very much need your help Ryota-kun ...

 

Mitarai : Um ... okay I guess ...? 

 

???: Great ! 

 

_And so we began doing our work by the fountain , it was kind of difficult granted we had limited space to work around in , but I think we made some progress on her math skills ..._

 

_Two hours in , I was explaining trigonometry to her when I noticed that she wasn't really listening ... but instead just staring at my face ..._

 

Mitarai : { Nervous } Um ... is something wrong ? 

 

???: Huh ? 

 

Mitarai : You keep staring at my face and I was wondering if something was wrong ...

 

???: {Chuckle } You always were perceptive Ryota ...

 

???: { Teasing } I was just thinking about how cute your face was ...

 

Mitarai : W-W-What ?!

 

???: {Laughs } Just kidding around with you ... but I really do think you're cute ...

 

_I blush an even more shade of red , as she lets out a light laugh ..._

 

???: Okay Ryota-kun ...lets try changing the subject a bit ... why don't you ask me something ...? 

 

Mitarai : Huh ? 

 

???:{ Annoyed }  Geez , did you not hear me ? I want you to ask me a question ...

 

_At the time , I racked my brain , trying to think of something I wanted to ask her and only thing came up ..._

 

Mitarai : Well ... the only thing I want to ask you about is ... what do you think about me ...?

 

???: ...

 

_She was silent for a moment before answering ..._

 

???: Well ... I think you're a really amazing person Mitarai ...

 

_Okay , to be completely honest , her answer caught me off guard a bit ..._

 

Mitarai : { Shocked } W-What ? Really ? 

 

???:{ Small Smile }  Yes , really ... you're really amazing Ryota-kun ... even if you don't realize it ...

 

???:{ Smile }  Even though you aren't strong like coach Nekomaru or as smart as Imposter ... you're still strong in your own way ...

 

???: Like you don't let your friends down 

 

Mitarai : Do ... do you really believe that ...? 

 

???:{ Smiling }  I know it is ...

 

_At the time I really couldn't believe my ears ... she really meant all those things she had said to me ...and I found myself staring this time at her ..._

 

_Suddenly she turned to look at me and we both made eye contact , neither of us said anything ..._

 

_Without completely realizing it , my body somehow moved on its own ... my right hand gently placed itself on her cheek as I slowly my head slowly closer to her ..._

 

_Her eyes closed as did mine , as our lips were just about to -_

 

???: Well I feel bad for ruining this special moment , but you both know you're in a public place right ?

 

_A voice coming from in front of us shocked both of us as we both moved quickly away from each other( almost falling into the fountain in the process) ..._

 

Mitarai : W-What the- Mr. Tengan !?

 

Tengan : Pleased to meet you Mitarai , and who's your little friend here ...? 

 

_Chairman ..._

 

_I met him during my time during at Hope's Peak and we grew quite close ..._

 

_I guess in  a way you could say he kind of like a mentor to me ..._

 

_No ... I can't think about that ..._

 

_My mind flashed back to an image of the Chairman's corpse ...._

 

_This isn't real ... the Chairman is dead ... and  this ...?_

 

_This is just some fucked nightmare ..._

 

Mitarai :{ Nervous }  This is my classmate sir ... I was uh ... helping her with her math ...

 

Tengan :{ Deadpan }  Mitarai , do you want to know how many times two  students  I caught having sex gave me that kind of excuse ...? 

 

Mitarai : { Blushing } W-What !??!

 

_Both me and her blushed a deep shade of red , as the Chairman laughed at our embarrassment ..._

 

_I almost forgot how the Chairman loved to play jokes on me ..._

 

Tengan : { Smiling } Just kidding around with you two ... this old coot still knows how to get in a students head ...

 

_Taking a seat right next to me , I could feel her scoot slightly closer to me ..._

 

Mitarai : So ...uh Mr . Tengan ... what are you doing ...?

 

Tengan : Oh nothing much , just looking to kill time , before I have to head back to a meeting ...

 

Mitarai : I see...

 

_We were silent for  a moment ... just sitting there enjoying the scenery and the occasional breeze that came by ..._

 

_But then the Chairman asked me something completely unexpected ..._

 

Tengan : Mitarai ... tell me ... what do you think the meaning of hope is ...?

 

_The meaning of hope ..._

 

_A question that had me and her confused for  a moment ..._

 

Mitarai : { Confused } The meaning of hope ...? 

 

???: { Confused } What do you mean by that ? 

 

Tengan : Exactly what it implies kids .... what is the meaning of hope ...

 

_The meaning of hope ..._

 

_An interesting question , isn't it ...? It's just like asking what's the meaning to life in a way ..._

 

_Thinking hard I realize , that  there is only one real conclusion to a question like that ...._

 

Mitarai : Well ... I think hope is what you make of it ...

 

Tengan :{ Interested }  Hmm?

 

???:{ Confused }  What do you mean by that Ryota-kun ? 

 

Mitarai : Well ... I think it seems kind of silly to render hope down to one singular meaning ... it just like life in  a way ... there's no sole purpose or meaning that suits everyone ... same thing with Hope ...

 

Tengan :{ Intrigued }  And what do you think , hope is Mitarai ? 

 

Mitarai :{Calm }  I ... honestly believe it just is our ability to help other people ... and give them the same hope we have ... you know ...? 

 

Tengan :...

 

Tengan : I couldn't have said it better myself Mitarai ...

 

???: { Happy } That was beautiful Ryota-kun ...

 

_I blush slightly at the compliments I was receiving ...._

 

Random Guy: Hey Tengan ! Come on ! You're going to be late for the meeting ! 

 

_A voice coming from farther away garnered our attention , we look around to spot some  guy , waving over to the Chairman ..._

 

Random  Guy: Hurry up old man ! Or we're going to- 

 

_The guys voice cut off as he looked at both me and her ..._

 

_We both made eye contact , my eyes staring into his light blue ones ..._

 

Tengan : Well it would seem , our talk time is over , I will see you another time then ...

 

???: See you later , Mr . Tengan ! 

 

???: G-Goodbye , sir ...

 

_With that the Chairman left with the stranger ..._

 

???: Well that  was pretty interesting ...

 

Mitarai : You're telling me ...

 

_What was with that guy ...? That was with the Chairman ...?_

 

_My line of thinking however was cut off , when she started to complain ...._

 

???: You know Ryota-kun , I'm feeling pretty hungry after all that studying ...

 

Mitarai : Yeah , same here ...

 

???: I really want to go eat  , but if only I had a nice guy to accompany me to make sure I'm safe ...

 

Mitarai : Well , uh ... maybe you could ask Kazuichi to accompany you ...

 

_She looked at me in blankly for a moment , before her expression turned to one of a disappointing pout , directed at me .._

 

???: {Pout } Hmph !

 

_Okay in hindsight ... I was really bad at reading people back then so ..._

 

_I was kind of  late on the realization , of what she was driving at ..._

 

Mitarai : { Nervous } Do you want to maybe ... go out to eat with me ? 

 

???: [ Happy } I'd love to Ryota-kun ...

 

_Packing up our things , we began walking out of the school ..._

 

_We were on our way to a buffet she frequented after school , and we were walking in silence ..._

 

_I wanted to try to make small talk but the main problem was ... I was terrible at small talk ..._

 

_So it went as well as you would expect ..._

 

Mitarai: So ... how's your preparations for the exam coming ? 

 

???: { Happy } They're going great ! Though to be honest ... my arms is starting to get tired from all that practicing ...

 

Mitarai :{ Worried }  You really shouldn't overwork yourself ...

 

_Look at me , telling people not  to overwork themselves , the irony is not lost on me ..._

 

???: I don't want to hear that from you Ryota-kun ....

 

_She wrapped her arm around suddenly , which made me blush a little ..._

 

Mitarai: U-Um ... what are you doing ? 

 

She looked at me , with a mischievous  smile ...

 

???: { Playful }Well ... a small delicate girl like me , needs a strong man to protect her right ...?

 

_Protect her ....? She was without a doubt way stronger than me , if anything I needed her to protect myself !_

 

  _Which now that I think about it ... is absolutely pathetic ..._

 

_I felt a strong sense of shame as we both walked past the Reserve Course building ..._

 

_My self loathing however was cut short when we heard it ..._

 

???:{ Angry } Leave her alone , you bitch ! 

 

???: { Angry } Who are you calling a bitch ?! You fucking whore ! 

 

_Two voices , female by the sound of it , they're shouting match cutting through the peaceful silence like a knife ..._

 

???: {Angry } I'll teach you bitch ! 

 

???:{ Angry }  Fuck you ! 

 

 Mitarai :{ Worried }  Who is that ? Where is it coming from ? 

 

_I ask her, turning to see an expression I had never before seen on her face ..._

 

_Fear ..._

 

_I hadn't even noticed she had tightened her grip around my arm when we heard the shouting or that her breathing seemed to be  turning to one of panic ..._

 

Mitarai : { Worried}  Hey , what's wrong ? Are you okay ...?

 

Suddenly , like something had taken over her , she suddenly let go of my arm and ran inside the Reserve Course building ....

 

Mitarai ; H-Hey ! What are you - 

 

???: Follow me Ryota-kun  , they're coming from over here ! 

 

  _I was soon about to find out what she meant by "they "_

 

Following after he , I enter the Reserve Course building and I was able to catch up to her  ...

 

Mitarai : H-Hang on ... what's going on ? Who is that ? And - 

 

_She  took a good look around  the hallways of the Reserve Course , trying to figure out exactly where the hell it was coming from ..._

 

Mitarai : { Worried , Tired }H-Hang on ... what's going on ? Who is that ? And -

 

???: { Angry } Stay away from me you bitch ! 

 

_Picking up the direction of the voices once more , she broke off into a sprint towards what looked to be one of the classrooms of the Reserve Course ..._

 

_I saw her run into the classroom and was able to her a very audible gasp ..._

 

_Following behind her , I  enter the classroom and was shocked by the scene that laid before me ..._

 

_A blonde girl , who I had known for quite some time was standing there , with a knife in her hand ..._

 

???: { Worried } Sato ! Natsumi ! What the hell are you two doing !?

 

???: { Angry } What the hell does it look like you bitch ? 

 

_**Natsumi Kuzuuryu , Reserve Course Student** _

 

_Natsumi ..._

 

_It was hard to believe she was really there ... that I was seeing her right now with my very eyes ..._

 

_Despite her personality , we were both quite close ..._

 

_Which made what happened to her all the more despairful for  me ..._

 

???: { Shocked } What the hell are you doing here ?

 

_**Sato Emiko , Reserve Course Student** _

 

_Another girl with dark green wavy hair , questioned her ..._

 

_Sato ..._

 

_A girl I had also known back at Hope's Peak ..._

 

_Honestly , seeing her like this again is kind of ... surreal ..._

 

_Especially considering what happened to her ..._

 

???: { Shocked }  I should be asking you two that ! What the hell is going on here ?!?!

 

_Sato clutched the cut on her arm as she spoke ..._

 

Sato : { Angry } I was just trying to ... tell this bitch to back the fuck off ...

 

Natsumi :{ Angry }  Who are you calling bitch ! You - 

 

_Natsumi took a step toward Sato , knife still in hand , fortunately she was stopped when "she " put herself in the middle , raising both hands at them ..._

???: Alright , that's enough ! Both of you calm down ! { Calm } Now , let's all just relax and - 

 

Natsumi : You know what ? Screw this ... I'm outta here ...

 

Natsumi moved to the toward the door , pocketing the knife she had ...

 

???: Natsumi , wait ! I - 

 

***SLAM !!!***

 

_It was too late , Natsumi had already walked out the door and slammed it  shut quite hard ..._

 

_Realizing there was no hope of Natsumi coming back , she turned her attention back to  Sato ..._

 

???: { Worried } Sato , are you - 

 

Sato : I'm fine ... I just ... I  need to go ...

 

_And just  like that Sato turned on her heel and left  the classroom..._

 

???: {Sigh } That went terribly ...

 

Mitarai :{ Worried }  What was that all about ? 

 

???: Sorry you had to see that , the blonde girl just now was Natsumi Kuzuuryu , she's Fuyuhiko's little sister ...

 

Mitarai : Fuyuhiko has a little sister ...?

 

???:{ Small Smile }  I know ... surprising right ? 

 

???: The other one is my friend Sato Emiko , they're both Reserve Course Students at this school ....

 

Mitarai : What were they yelling at each other  about ? 

 

???: It's kind of personal ...so ...

 

Mitarai : It's fine ... I understand ...

 

This next part was amusing to watch ...

 

???: Alright Ryota-kun ! Let's get going , I need some food in belly asap ! 

 

_She gained  back her usual personality in almost no time at all ..._

 

_She never really let anything get to her , for too long ...._

 

Mitarai : Huh ...? 

 

???: We said we were going to go eat right ? Well let's go  , I'm starving !

 

Mitarai : Oh ! Right , I forgot about that ...

 

???: You're so forgetful Ryota-kun ...

 

_Taking my arm once more, we walked out of the Reserve Course Grounds ..._

 

_I could feel her head lean on my shoulder , my past self smiled at the gesture ...._

 

_Even though this wasn't real ... I was kind of enjoying myself ..._

 

_Which made me want to get the hell out of here even more ..._

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

**5 HOURS LATER ...**

 

???: { Waving } Bye Ryota-kun ! 

 

Mitarai :{ Waving back }  Alright , bye ! 

 

_5 hours later , I had just finished dropping her off at her dorm room and waved goodbye to her ,  she was always quite energized after eating a ton of food  so I suspected she would have trouble sleeping tonight ..._

 

_One of the many things I loved about her ..._

 

_Walking back to my dorm room , a surprise was waiting for me inside ..._

_Walking up to my door , I twist the knob around ..._

 

_Hang on ... the doors unlocked ..._

 

_Cautious of a potential intruder , I walk inside careful not to make any noise ..._

 

_I looked around , noticing that nothing appeared to be stolen ..._

 

_But one thing caught my eye ... it was note on my desk ..._

 

_Picking up the note ... it read a line I had not read in a long time ..._

 

**" I'm so sorry ..."**

 

_I didn't know what to think about it ... I couldn't ..._

 

_As the world around me closed in on itself in a wave of darkness ..._

 

* * *

 

**SURVIVORS REMAINING : ???**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it ! The 7th Chapter is officially out ! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out ,but its chapters like these I dread writing because its chapters like these that take time away from the plot which in turn decreases my motivation in additions to writers block , we will be returning to the main plot very soon though . 
> 
> That said , if you haven't guessed it already , this chapter show's glimpses of what Ryota's life used to be like before the Tragedy . I can also tell you that the identity of the mystery girl will be revealed very soon , comment on who you think she could be ! 
> 
> Also , to wrap this chapter up , I will tell you that I will be releasing a new story in a few days , that holds a pretty vital clue to the mystery in this story . 
> 
> It's called Danganronpa : A Rookies Luck , it is in short a rewrite of the Killer Killer manga and there will be a chapter in the story where a vital clue is revealed , though you'll have to pay very close attention to spot it .
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter !


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had to happen ...

Hey guys ! I hope you all have been enjoying the story so far ! I know I have !

I know at the moment you're all waiting for the next chapter to find out what happens to our dear Mitarai ....

But unfortunately none of you will find out ! At least for a little longer ...

You see as much as it pains me to do this but after much given thought and consideration , I made a decision...

I'm officially discontinuing the story ...

 Okay ... To be completely honest with you all , there are only a few reasons in particular as to why I'm cancelling this story ...

The main and biggest one is because I did not think the entire story through , AT ALL ...

Looking back on it , I wrote the first chapter without any real thought or idea on what would happen as the story continues , character dev , who the mastermind  is , etc .

I didn't really have much of a plan on how the story would go , which is why most of what you read is mostly me improvising the whole time .

The second reason was because my personal life kept getting in the way of writing and I would sometimes feel demotivated or lazy to write properly hence some of  the mistakes I have made ...

The third  and final reason was because I feel like the story isn't turning out the way I wanted it too , at first it felt like it was but after a few chapters it didn't really feel like the story I wanted ...

It took me a long while to realize that what I was writing here wasn't going to work for any follow up stories ...

I realized you can't write a good story without thinking things through all the way and I sure as hell didn't do that for my story . I found myself improvising all the time when writing  and just making additions to the story without any deep thought on them . 

But I will say this ... this story is not under any circumstances dead ...that is something I can assure you all ...

I will admit though ... it will take some time before I repost this story again ... 

But I will still be updating my " IF: Student Council Killing Game " story , since it is canon to this story ...

I personally would like to thank everybody who has taken an interest in my stories , you guys really are the greatest ...

I also would like to thank Crestfallen_Vanity for being the inspiration of my story  as well as Luke_Storyhammer for letting me borrow his writing style as well and the idea for the 2nd Obstacle , I'm still interested to see what happens next in their stories ! 

Thank you all ...

May good fortune and health favor you all ...

DarkLight out ...

 

 


End file.
